Starting of something Beautiful
by AmiMajisho
Summary: Christina Akin is een 17 jarig meisje, ze zit op zweinstein samen met haar beste vriendin Jane Rowen. Ze zitten in een laatste jaar. Ze hebben een nieuwe leraar VTZK en dit keer een heel bijzondere..Phantom of the opera/ harry potter crossover
1. First day at school

**Dit is me eerste verhaal op :D samen geschreven met een vriendin ****Jade Lammourgy, R& R ;)**

**Phantom of the opera ©**** Adrew Lloyd Webber **

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**First day at school**

Het was 1 September en dat betekende dat de leerlingen van Zweinstein weer terug mochten naar school. De Zweinstein express stond klaar en de leerlingen haasten zich naar binnen. Want het was al vijf voor twaalf en over vijf minuten zou de trein vertrekken. Jane Rowen en Christina Akin liepen naast elkaar rustig naar de trein te lopen het was hun laatste jaar en ze waren allebei zeventien. Ze moesten voor dat de eerstejaars werden gesorteerd een uitvoering doen en die hadden ze goed geoefend. Christina Akin had lang bruin krullend haar, ze had nooit make-up op en dat gaf haar een natuurlijke look. Christina Akin was spontaan en altijd vrolijk ze weigerde een vriendje te nemen voordat ze van school af was. Haar vriendin Jane had lang donker bruin haar dat het bijna zwart leek, ze was niet dik maar ook weer niet dun. ze had blauwe ogen en een mooie licht bruine huid. Jane en Christina liepen de trein binnen en hadden de pech dat alle coupé vol zaten op één na die was bezet door een man met een wit masker.

"Christina we gaan daar toch niet bij zitten hé? Volgens mij is dat een leraar en ik wil niet gezien worden als een vriendin van een leraar" zeurde Jane. Christina zuchtte ze wou liever ook niet bij een leraar zitten maar ze moesten toch ergens zitten? "Kom we hebben geen keus ik heb geen zin om de hele reis te gaan staan" zei Christina terwijl ze de coupé deur open deed. De man keek op Jane keek chagrijnig naar de man en Christina vroeg of het een probleem was dat ze hier mochten zitten. Dat was geen probleem en Christina en Jane namen plaats. Christina pakte een stuk papier en begon wat neer te krabbelen terwijl Jane nog steeds zat te mokken. Jane keek even naar het masker van de man ze vond hem raar. Christina was nog steeds aan het schrijven maar even later gaf ze het papiertje aan Jane die het even door las en toen ook begon te schrijven. Jane en Christina schreven altijd verhalen onderweg van de treinreis. En meestal werd het iets meligs en grappigs dan echt een serieus Jane haar stuk had geschreven en het terug gaf aan Christina die het gelijk begon te lezen barste ze al in lachen uit. "Jij Pirates of the Caribbean gek" lachte Christina. "Wat vind je het stuk niet leuk dat Jackie de baard van Barbossa er aftrekt en het aan Jack de aap voert!" zei Jane ze waren even vergeten dat er een leraar in de coupé zat. "Sinds kort is Jack wel onze maat hij vind het niet leuk als we over hem schrijven" zei Christina. "Schijt aan ik ben een PotC fan dus als ik over PotC wil schrijven schrijf ik daar over" zei Jane, Christina lachte. Christina had zin om een lied op te zetten en pakte haar tovenaars radio en pakte haar toverstok en tikte er drie keer op. Ze zette hem niet al te hard en Jane begon nog een stukje te schrijven op het papiertje. Het begon buiten te regenen en het leek net of het al donker was en het schrijven werd steeds moeilijker en Christina had geen zin om haar toverstok te pakken en licht te voorschijn te toveren. Christina en Jane hadden nog geen woord gezegd tegen die nieuwe leraar. Ze wisten al lang wat hij zou geven de enige functie die nog open was, was verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten en Christina en Jane zijn daar allebei al heel begaafd in ze hadden voor hun slijmballen allebei een uitmuntend. Het was nog anderhalf uur naar Zweinstein en Jane had zin in een film maar dat kon dus niet omdat op Zweinstein apparaten die op elektriciteit er niet werkte. "Heb je die ene film nog in de bios gezien laatste zomer?" vroeg Jane aan Christina. "Welke die ene horrorfilm?" vroeg Christina. "Ja die waarin mensen werden vermoord en onthoofd" zei Jane. "Ja die heb ik gezien de effecten waren net zo nep, je zag net zo goed dat het gewoon een pop was die werd onthoofd" zei Christina. Christina voelde dat de man naar hen keek maar toen Christina naar hem keek had hij zijn hoofd al weer weg gedraaid. Nu ze de man beter bekeek zag ze dat hij prachtig zwart haar had een wit masker een zwarte mantel en daaronder nog een zwart jasje met daaronder nog een goudachtig vestje waar bloemen op waren afgebeeld. Hij had nog een zwarte broek en zwarte schoenen hij had onder dat vest nog een blouse. Hij had om zijn nek nog een soort zwarte sjaal. Hij was een beetje bleek alsof hij een lange tijd niet meer buiten is geweest. Christina wist niet waarom maar ze kreeg medelijden met hem. Ze zag de pijn in zijn ogen. Jane gaf Christina op eens een tik. "Volgens mij heb je niets gehoord van wat ik heb gezegd!" zei Jane kwaad. "Sorry ik was even van de wereld" zei Christina. Jane zuchtte "ik vroeg of je er zin in had om die kleine ukkie's te verwelkomen" Christina keek Jane aan. "Het zijn geen ukkie's ze zijn gewoon klein" "Ukkie's dus" zei Jane. De trein begon minder vaart te maken en Jane stond al op om zich uit te rekken. "Eindelijk we zijn er ik begon al honger te krijgen!" Christina keek op haar horloge "maar we kunnen er nog niet zijn, dan zijn we een half uur te vroeg!" zei Christina en plotseling zonder enige waarschuwing kwam de trein met een schok tot stilstand zodat Jane op de man viel. "Waarom heb ik zo'n gevoel dat we in een horrorfilm terecht zijn gekomen?" zei Jane tegen de man zijn schouder. Ze stond snel op en keek naar buiten. Christina stond ook op en trok haar toverstaf ze deed de deur van de coupé open en keek naar buiten. Ze deed hem zo snel ze kon weer dicht en draaide hem op slot. Ze keek naar Jane die naar het raam staarde en langzaam een paar stappen achteruit zette toen het raam begon te bevriezen. De leraar die eerst nog rustig zat te kijken stond nu ook op en keek hoe de hele ruit in ijs veranderde. Jane liep naar de deur toe maar dat had ze beter niet kunnen doen, langs de deur kwamen verschillende dementors vliegen. Jane zette bangig een paar passen terug, en Christina kwam met haar rug tegen het glas van de coupé aan waardoor het glas in allemaal kleine stukjes brak. ' Ah! Wat doe je? Zo komen ze dus binnen!' Jane keek Christina half boos aan maar dat stopte al gelijk toen alles opeens koud werd in de coupon. Jane draaide zich langzaam om en zag hoe een dementor door het raam begon te klimmen. Jane trok haar toverstok en wou eigenlijk de dementor te lijf gaan maar toen opeens haar hele lichaam koud werd en al het plezier weg werd gezogen ging ze toch maar snel achter de man staan die ondertussen ook zijn toverstok had getrokken. ' Blijf achter me staan!' Christina hoorde zijn stem en het klonk als een engel die haar een liefdes lied toe zong. Ze voelde hoe haar hart smolt en in haar mond proefde ze de zoetheid van zijn stem. Ze ging achterhem staan en keek hoe de dementor steeds dichterbij kwam. ' Expecto Patronum!' Christina hoorde weer zijn stem en ze deed haar ogen dicht toen er opeens een groot fel licht was. Jane had haar ogen gewoon open en zag een groot sterk gespierd paard wat fel licht af gaf in hun coupon staan. Hij jaagde de dementor weg, en de rest die in de gang stond ging ook angstig achteruit voor het felle licht. Het paard ging op een gegeven moment weg en Christina kwam achter de rug van de leraar vandaan. ' Bedankt, je hebt ons gered.' Ze stook haar hand uit om zijn hand ook te schudden, maar in plaats daarvan deed hij de deur open van de coupon en riep nog een keer zijn Patronum op. Christina liet langzaam haar hand zakken en hoorde hoe ook nog andere leraren hun Patronum opriepen. ' Hij is zo te zien niet echt gastvriendelijk…' Jane keek Christina schaapachtig aan, maar Christina luisterde niet. Ze kon alleen nog maar zijn stem in haar hoofd horen en niks anders.

Na een tijdje kwam de man terug en Christina volgde hem met zijn ogen hij zei niets en dat begon Jane te irriteren en Jane had haar mond niet op de verkeerde plaats zitten en kon tegen iedereen goed uitvallen. "Hallo meneer zijn we soms onzichtbaar?" zei Jane boos de man keek haar aan. "We bedankte u en u loopt zomaar weg!" Christina keek Jane aan. "Hallo je hebt het wel tegen een leraar hoor" fluisterde ze. "Dat kan me niet schelen" zei Jane. "Die lullo moet niet zomaar weg waggelen als we tegen hem praten. Ik ben me dood geschrokken van die dementors" zei Jane haar woedde was een beetje bekoelt maar ze was nog wel gestrest en kwaad. De man keek haar weer aan en toen keek hij naar Christina. "Het spijt me" zei hij "ik wou niet zomaar weglopen maar ik moest die andere bestrijden voordat er mensen zouden flauwvallen" Jane keek hem verbaasd aan en Christina was weer in de ban van zijn stem. Hij stak zijn had uit en Jane nam het twijfelachtig aan. "Erik Destler" zei hij "voor jullie is het natuurlijk professor Destler in de bijzijn van de klas" "Uhh.. Jane Rowen" ze schudde zijn hand. Christina nam zijn hand "Christina Akin" zei ze. Ze dacht even dat ze zijn ogen zag verharden maar de oude gloed kwam direct weer terug. Zijn handen voelde warm aan Christina liet die los en voelde dat de Zweinstein express vaart verminderde en aankwam op het station. Jane en Christina moesten met een leraar mee omdat ze iets eerder binnen moesten zijn zodat ze alles klaar konden zetten. Ze stonden al klaar toen de leerlingen binnen kwamen. Perkamentus kwam eerst en zei dat ze konden beginnen. Jane pakte haar gitaar en begon eerst te zingen maar toen Christina op kwam voelde Christina of ze meer volume en pracht in haar stem had dan eerst en ze zong zoals ze nog nooit eerst had gezongen. Jane keek haar aan en begon samen met Christina samen te zingen. Toen ze klaar waren werd er luider geklapt en gejuicht dan de voorgaande jaren. Ze gingen aan hun afdelingtafel zitten (griffoendor) en luisterde naar de toespraak van het schoolhoofd. " Welkom op Zweinstein! Dit jaar is er weer een nieuwe leraar verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. Professor Erik Destler. We wensen hem van zelfsprekend veel succes" zei Perkamentus. Iedereen klapte en Perkamentus ging door met de gebruikelijke dingen. Jane en Christina hadden dat al zo vaak gehoord dat ze geen zin hadden om te luisteren. Na Perkamentus toespraak kwam het lekkerste eten weer op de afdelingtafel. En Jane begon gelijk te eten. Christina keek even naar professor Destler en het viel haar op dat hij nauwelijks at en nauwelijks dronk. Hij zat nog met een leraar te praten die ondertussen door zat te eten. Terwijl professor Destler nog steeds bijna niets at.

Even later was het dineer afgelopen en de leerlingen liepen al smoezend naar hun leerlingenkamer om te gaan slapen. Jane en Christina liepen half kletsend de trap op en om de paar seconden werden ze onderbroken doordat leerlingen hun feliciteerde met het goede liedje wat ze hadden gezongen of complimenten gaven. ' Hé, Jane!' Jane en Christina werden voor de zoveelste keer onderbroken in hun gesprek over de nieuwe leraar toen Jane werd geroepen. Ze rolde met hun ogen en draaide zich om. ' Wa'- maar Jane eindigde haar bijdehante opmerking niet doordat ze zag wie haar had geroepen. Op hun aflopen kwam Carlo Kannewasser, een jonge die ook in het eindjaar zat en bij Huffelpuf. Jane vond hem al vanaf het eerste jaar leuk, maar telkens als ze hem mee uit wou vragen had hij weer een ander vriendinnetje. ' Echt mooi gespeeld de net.' Hij gaf haar een knipoog en liep langs hun heen. Christina keek naar Jane die naar Carlo staarde, ze schudde aan haar schouder waardoor ze opkeek en een beetje verward naar Christina keek. ' Wat?' Jane keek haar geïrriteerd aan, maar Christina wees alleen maar. ' We zijn er…' Jane keek naar de ingang van hun leerlingenkamer, en de mensen die er naar binnen liepen. ' O ja, natuurlijk…' Christina lachte zacht en ze liepen samen naar binnen toe. Eenmaal binnen keken ze rond, het zag eruit als gewoonlijk, met het rode meubilair en de vele boeken en de warme openhaarden. ' Kom we gaan naar bed…ik ben moe.' Jane gaapte en liep de wentel trap op, op weg naar hun slaapzaal terwijl Christina haar slaperig volgde. Christina's gedachten waren alleen nog maar op de nieuwe leraar gericht, ze kon eigenlijk aan niks anders denken. Hoe hij haar aan keek toen ze haar naam zij, dat vond ze nogal vreemd.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dit was het eerste hoofdstuk ;) binnenkort meer!**


	2. Professor Destler

**Ja een nieuw hoofdstukje ;) Deze keer iets minder lang als de vorige. ****Maar R&R**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Phantom of the Opera © Adrew Lloyd Webber**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Professor Destler**

De volgende dag bekeek Christina haar rooster en zag dat ze als eerste les verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten had samen met de Huffelpufers. Jane en Christina zaten allebei in Griffoendor.

Jane en Christina gingen naar de grote zaal voor en ontbijt en gingen daarna naar het lokaal van verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. Veel leerlingen vonden de professor cool omdat hij zo mysterieus was. De professor was al binnen toen de leerlingen aan kwamen. De leerlingen namen plaats en iedereen pakte zijn of haar spullen. Professor Destler leek bijna wel geschokt omdat hij Christina zag. Maar hij herstelde zich snel en begon eerst wat uit te leggen over dementors ze zouden vandaag de patronus gaan oefenen. Jane ging met Carlo en Christina bleef als enige over. Ze wist met wie ze nu zou moeten. "Ik zie dat er een oneven aantal is en mevrouw Akin over blijft" zei hij. Christina ging met tegenzin naar hem toe. De andere zaten haar al aan te kijken en hartjes te vormen met hun handen. Dat deden ze altijd als een leerling met een leraar wat moest doen. Christina had geen zin om haar best te doen, want dadelijk schreeuwt hij de klas ook nog eens in hoe geweldig haar patronussen wel niet zijn. Toen de les was afgelopen liep Christina zo snel mogelijk weg maar helaas de professor riep haar terug. "Je hebt gisteren prachtig gezongen" zei hij. Christina keek hem aan. "Ik ben zelf een tijdje zang leraar geweest en ik kan je stem nog mooier maken" zei hij. Christina wist niet wat ze moest zeggen. "Ja, misschien is dat wel een idee" ze twijfelde nog een beetje. "Mooi dan zie ik je morgen avond op mijn kantoor acht uur" en voor dat Christina nog wat kon zeggen werd ze het lokaal uitgezet en de deur werd achter haar gesloten. Ze liep snel achter haar klas aan, de volgende les was Toverdranken. Ze hadden dat van Sneep, die zo'n beetje altijd wel elke les chagrijnig was. Jane en Christina hadden dan wel allebei een voldoende voor een PUISTen, maar ze vonden het vak als nog lastig. Je mocht nooit iets fout doen of je hele toverdrank was mislukt. ' Jane wacht even!' Christina legde haar hand op Jane's schouder, en Jane draaide zich geschrokken om. ' We hebben nu toch toverdranken?' Jane keek Christina aan en zij knikte. ' Ja, maar ik weet niet in wat voor bui Sneep deze keer is, hij heeft altijd wat tegen Griffoendors…' Ze rolde met haar ogen en ze liepen snel door. Ze kwamen nog net op tijd aan bij het klaslokaal en Sneep keek ze aan met een héle kleine grijns. ' Op tijd zijn is niet de kwaliteit van Griffoendors, is het niet?' Hij deed de deur achter hun dicht, en Jane en Christina liepen mokkend naar hun tafels toe. ' Heb jij de stof eigenlijk al door gelezen?' Jane boog zich naar Christina en fluisterde wat in haar oor, zodat Sneep het niet zou kunnen horen, die bezig was met uitleggen over de PUISTen die ze zouden krijgen. ' Nee, nog helemaal niks…Moest dat eigenlijk dan?' Jane lachte zachtjes en Sneep keek boos haar kant op. Christina lachte nu juist om Jade omdat ze met haar nek naar beneden werd geduwd door Sneep. ' Ja lach maar, maar het is geen fijn gevoel…' Jane wreef over haar nek heen en keek Christina schaapachtig aan. ' Ach, stel je aan…' Christina rolde met haar ogen en concentreerde zich weer op haar toverketel. Ze moesten Slinksap maken en Diane las de ingrediënten hard op voor zodat Jane ze kon controleren. 'Gesneden madeliefjeswortels, Geschilde schrompelvijg, Rupsen, Eén rattenmilt, Scheutje bloedzuigersap…Dat was het.' Diane keek weer naar Jane die alle ingrediënten klaar had liggen. ' We hebben ze allemaal, dus dan kunnen we aan de slag.' Ze lazen de instructies door die in het boek waren geschreven en deden precies zoals het boek zei. Aan het einde van de les had hun ketel een vloeistof die een gifgroene kleur had. ' Wow, het is ons ook nog gewoon gelukt!' Jane keek blij naar hun ketel en Christina keek naar Sneep die naast hun stond. Hij pakte een kleine soep lepel en pakte wat Slinksap uit hun ketel en goot het in een heel klein buisje die hij in zijn hand had. Jane en Christina's naam stond erop en ze wisten dat ze er een cijfer voor zouden krijgen. Sneep liep weer weg en haalde bij andere leerlingen ook Slinksap uit hun ketels. ' Eindelijk, het is me gelukt om een toverdrank te maken die niet midden in mijn gezicht ontploft…' Jane leunde tevreden achterover en deed haar handen onder haar hoofd. Christina giechelde zachtjes bij de herinnering van het derde jaar dat Jane zo'n beetje het klaslokaal had laten ontploffen. Christina sloeg tevreden haar boek dicht en begon te denken aan haar zangles die ze vanavond krijgt. Het is om acht uur, dan heeft Jane haar zwerkbal training, dus Christina hoeft niks aan haar uit te leggen. Ze glimlachte tevreden tegen zichzelf. ' Jullie mogen gaan…' Christina ontwaakte uit haar trance en pakte haar tas en liep geruisloos het lokaal uit. Het was pauze en Jane en Christina gingen zoals gewoonlijk naar buiten toe. De grote zaal was altijd heel erg druk en veel te vol met kletsende leerlingen. Buiten was het rustig en het sneeuwde. Ze slofte met een stuk brood in hun handen door de sneeuw heen op weg naar de brug waar ze altijd overheen liepen en naar de rivier keken. ' Weet je wat ik me nu opeens herinner?' Zei Jane opeens terwijl ze haar mond vol had met brood. Christina keek haar nieuwsgierig aan en nam een hapje van haar brood. ' Ik ben aanvoerster van het team, want Sanne die vorig jaar in het eind jaar zat is weg…dan moet ik ook audities gaan houden…' Jane gromde boos en gooide haar stuk brood boos in de rivier die onder hun stroomden. ' Ik heb echt geen zin om die ukkie's te gaan beoordelen…' Christina rolde automatisch haar ogen bij het woord, 'ukkie's' ze liepen verder over de brug en praatte over de toekomstige PUISTen. ' Ik heb echt geen zin in al die test, waar mij hele toekomst vanaf hangt…ik zing veel liever dan dat ik super oude saaie stoffige boeken moet lezen.' Christina keek naar haar voeten en werd erop nieuw aan herinnerd dat ze vanavond zangles had van de mysterieuze leraar. ' Man als jij je PUISTen hebt gehaald, dan kun je je zangcarrière voort zetten. Weet je hoe goed jij kunt zingen?!' Jane keek haar met een grote grijns aan en legde haar hand op haar schouder. Christina keek op en knikte tevreden naar Jane. ' Kom laten we terug gaan voordat de pauze om is…' Ze liepen weer terug naar het grote kasteel terwijl ze allebei aan hun eigen zorgen dachten.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dat was het dan weer^^ Binnenkort natuurlijk weer meer. **


	3. Singing Lessons and Drawings

**Heeey ben ik weer^^ wow dit is best een lang hoofdstuk ;) Christina doet in dit hoofdstukje al meer ontdekkingen over de nieuwe prof. Mijn voorraad is bijna op dus kan ff duren voor ik update eerst meer blz. schrijven ^^ naja veel plezier met dit hoofdstukje^^ R&R**

**Phantom of the Opera © Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- **

**Singing lessons and drawings**

Even later stonden ze allebei in het lokaal Kruidenkunde en waren ze bezig met kruiden te bekijken. Ze moesten een masker op omdat de plant giftige stoffen uit kon spuiten en daarvan kon je flauwvallen, wat bij een meisje uit de klas al was gebeurt, omdat ze het masker niet op wilde zetten. Ze vond het niet modieus genoeg en het paste zogenaamd niet bij haar eigen kleding… Jane en Christina moesten natuurlijk gelijk lachen toen ze flauw achterover viel.

Het meisje moest naar de ziekenzaal en Jane en Christina konden alleen maar over dat meisje praten. Christina kreeg een zenuwkramp door haar maag het was bijna tijd voor het avondmaal en daarna zou ze naar Professor Destler gaat voor haar zangles. Toen Christina en Jane hun tassen hadden neergelegd in hun slaapkamers gingen ze op weg naar de grote zaal. Christina was vol in haar gedachten en lette niet echt op waar ze heen liep en botste tegen iemand op waardoor ze op de grond viel. Christina die normaal rustig was. Werd daardoor ontzettend gestrest "flikker kun je niet uitkijken?" zei Christina boos ze draaide zich om en ze zag de blik in Jane's ogen en Christina wist precies dat ze tegen een leraar stond te schelden. Ze keek op en keek in de verbaasde blik van de leraar die ze op dit moment niet tegen wou komen. Professor Destler. "O, het spijt me professor ik dacht dat u iemand anders was" mompelde Christina. Professor Destler hielp haar op staan "het maakt niet uit Christina, gestrest van je schooldag? Hopelijk ben je vanavond wat minder gestrest" Jane keek Christina aan."Uhh, waarvoor professor?" vroeg Christina. "Je zangles natuurlijk!"zei hij en liep de zaal in. En Christina kon zichzelf wel voor de kop slaan ze wou juist niet dat Jane zou weten dat ze zanglessen zou volgen bij die leraar. "Heb je een date met een leraar?" zei Jane ze klonk niet opgewonden of lacherig maar ernstig. Christina wist niet wat ze moest zeggen ze loosde Jane de zaal in nog denkend wat voor smoes ze hier op moest verzinnen. Ze gingen aan hun afdelingstafel zitten en schepte hun eten op. Ze hadden een lange dag voor de boeg gehad en hadden ook nog veel huiswerk te doen, en natuurlijk hadden ze allebei ook nog hun eigen dingen deze avond. ' Ik heb dat auditie gedoe vanavond, dus dan ben ik er waarschijnlijk niet, maar dan ben jij toch bij je mysterieuze leraar…' Jane keek Christina grijnzend aan die alleen maar diep blozend naar haar kom keek. ' Het is geen date!' Siste Christina zacht, maar toch met woede in haar stem naar Jane. ' Hij gaat me alleen zangles geven…' Ze nam een hap van haar soep en Jane rolde met haar ogen. ' Wat jij wilt…maar het is alsnog een date…' Jane grijnsde breed, maar die grijns verdween toen ze een stuk brood tegen zich aan kreeg gegooid. Jane wou net wat terug zeggen toen iemand op haar schouder tikte. Ze draaide zich om en zag Tom achter haar staan. ' Kom op we moeten gaan, je moet de audities voor bereiden voor de 1e jaar's…' Jane rolde automatisch met haar ogen en stond op en pakte haar tas en liep met Tom mee naar het zwerkbalveld. Even later kwamen ze erbij aan het gras rook heerlijk, de zon was al ondergegaan maar er was nog steeds een mooie rode gloed in de lucht te zien. Jane pakte haar bezem uit de kleedkamer en trok haar zwerkbal gewaagd aan. Ze stapte samen met de rest van het team naar buiten en zagen al een paar 1e jaar's richting het zwerkbalveld lopen. ' Waarom moeten er nou elk jaar Ukkie's bij komen…?' Fluisterde Jane geïrriteerd naar Roos. Roos was een drijver bij hun in het team en Tom ook. Ze moesten twee nieuwe jagers hebben, want ze hadden er nog maar 1 van vorig jaar. De doelman was Ryan, en Jane was de zoeker in het team. Na een paar minuten stonden alle 1e jaar's voor hun met een bezem van school in hun handen. Jane draaide nog een keer met haar ogen en stapte naar voren om haar toespraak te houden. Even later zaten alle 1e jaar's op hun bezem en Jane leek best tevreden. Tom zat naast haar en hij was wat aan het roepen naar één van de leerlingen die op zijn bezem zat. ' Ze zijn eigenlijk best goed dit jaar, misschien hebben we nog wel wat aan hun…' Jane keek Tom grijnzend aan en die knikte instemmend. ' Ja, beter dan de jaren daarvoor. Maar even een vraagje…' Jane draaide zich nu helemaal om naar Tom en keek hem vragend aan. ' Wat?' Tom wees grijnzend op 2 leerlingen die op zijn bezems zaten. ' Hun twee lijken me het beste om jager te worden, ze kunnen het beste schieten en ontwijken, wat vind jij?' Jane keek naar de twee jongens die vrolijk op hun bezem zaten en de bal rond speelde. ' Ja, ze hebben wel iets wat bij een jager thuis hoort.' Ze stond op en klapte in haar handen, iedereen kwam naar beneden en ze pakte een lijst in haar handen. ' De gene die door gaan verwacht ik morgen avond na het avond eten op de training, en wees op tijd…' Ze noemde één voor één de namen op en of ze wel of niet doorwaren, de twee jongens bleven over en keken heel erg blij toen ze te horen kregen dat ze door waren gegaan.

-- 2 uur terug bij Christina.--

Christina keek verbouwereerd naar Jane die met Tom meeliep. Ze bleef alleen achter en ze staarde even naar de klok. Het was half 8, wat betekende dat het bijna tijd was voor haar zangles met de nieuwe leraar. Christina liep de zaal uit en ging even in de leerlingen kamer zitten ze staarde naar het vuur en keek nog zenuwachtig op haar horloge kwart voor acht het was dus tijd om die kant op te lopen. Ze had er weinig zin in als ze eerlijk was. De professor was wel aardig maar het leek net of ze dikke en beste vrienden waren hij deed altijd extreem aardig tegen haar. Christina kwam bij zijn kantoor ze klopte een paar keer en professor Destler deed open. Hij had zoals gewoonlijk zijn half witte masker op, Christina wist maar niet waarom hij een masker droeg dag in en uit. Want ze moest toegeven hij was knap voor dat deel wat ze kon zien. Zijn blauwe grijze ogen, zijn prachtig gevormde neus en zijn volle lippen. Christina voelde de verleiding om hem vast te houden. Ze zag iets in zijn ogen want haar al een tijdje opviel. Het leek wel alsof hij een vreselijk verleden achter zich aan droeg. Christina ontwaakte uit haar trance toen hij begon te praten. "Hallo Christina, kom binnen ik heb thee gezet." Christina schuifelde naar binnen en ging tegenover hem zitten terwijl hij de thee klaarzette. Christina durfde hem niet aan te kijken bang dat ze weer in een trance verstrikt word. Professor Destler zette haar kopje voor haar en Christina pakte het en nam een slokje. "Als je, je thee op hebt gaan we beginnen met je zangles." zei professor Destler. Christina knikte "professor mag ik u iets vragen?" vroeg ze. "Natuurlijk" zei hij. "Waarom wilt u mij zo graag zangles geven? Mijn vriendin Jane zingt ook goed en die is altijd wel open voor dat soort dingen." De professor keek haar even aan en zei toen "Jane is inderdaad erg goed maar ze heeft ook zwerkbal ik wou haar er niet mee lastig vallen, jij zingt ook prachtig maar ik kan je gewoon nog beter maken. Je hebt een talent Christina een prachtig talent" zei hij. Christina wist dat hij dat eerste gelogen had. Vanaf de eerste moment in de trein had hij haar raar aangekeken. Hij wou haar per se als partner hebben wij die ene les van hem. Hij wist dat zij als enige over bleef. Christina keek even zijn kamer rond en zag een map op een stoel liggen, ze werd nieuwsgierig. Professor Destler stond op en zei dat hij even wat moest pakken, dit was haar kans ze ging naar de stoel waar die map oplag en sloeg hem open. Haar ogen werden groot toen ze de tekeningen die in die map lagen zag. Eerst was het een vrouw met bruin krullend haar en een paar tekeningen verder stond zij! Christina's hart bonkte, dit was in de trein, en een andere tekeningen van zij die soep zat te eten in de grote zaal. Christina gooide de map snel dicht en ging weer op de stoel zitten, ze was betekent ze had niet alle tekeningen gezien van haar maar ze vond hem nu erg vreemd. Christina schrok toen hij weer binnenkwam. "Sorry dat het zo lang duurde, ik kon het muziekstuk niet vinden, zullen we beginnen?" Christina knikte en ze begon te zingen terwijl de professor haar begeleid met een piano die in zijn kamer stond. Christina raakte steeds in haar gedachtes verstrikt. Ze had het gevoel dat de professor meer wou dan alleen zangles geven. Wie was die professor Destler? Ze voelde zich zo raar dat ze soms uit de toon raakte en de Professor stopte met piano spelen. 'Christina je zit er niet met je hoofd bij, wat is er aan de hand?' Christina schrok opnieuw uit haar gedachten op en keek hem even aan. De tekeningen spookten door haar hoofd en ze kon zich maar moeilijk concentreren. 'Niks Professor, i- ik ben gewoon…een beetje moe.' Ze moest snel iets verzinnen anders ging hij alleen nog maar doorvragen. Hij stond op en liep naar haar toe. 'Ga dan maar slapen, we hebben voor vandaag wel genoeg geoefend, morgen op dezelfde tijd zie ik je weer hier voor je zangles…' Hij pakte haar hand en geleide haar naar de deur. Hij deed de deur voor haar open en liet haar met een kleine grijns naar buiten. Christina stond verward in de donkere hal van het kasteel. Alle dingen om haar heen waren vaag, ze dacht alleen maar aan de les van de net. 'Ik kan maar beter naar mijn slaapzaal gaan, voordat iemand me hier ontdekt…' Ze begon met lopen en neuriede ondertussen het melodie wat ze net had gezongen. Ze dacht aan de stem van de Professor en ze kreeg langzaam een glimlach op haar gezicht. Ze deed haar ogen dicht en zuchtte diep. Ze keek om zich heen en zag dat ze bijna bij haar leerlingenkamer was aangekomen, ze moest alleen nog maar door een gang en dan naar links, en dan het schilderij het wachtwoord geven. Ze deed haar handen achter haar hoofd en liep glimlachend verder, totdat ze opeens tegen iets opbotste, of liever gezegd…iemand. ' Kun je niet uitkijken of zo?!' Zei Christina boos en wreef over haar hoofd heen. Ze deed haar ogen open en keek naar de gene die voor haar op de grond zat met een zwerkbal gewaad aan en een bezem in haar handen. ' Ach kijk liever zelf uit…' Zei Jane geïrriteerd en pakte boos haar bezem toen ze opeens zag dat het Christina was waar ze tegen was uitgevallen. ' O jij bent het…' Zei ze half lachend en stond op en gaf Christina ook een hand. ' Hoe was het auditie gedoe?' Christina liep samen met Jane veder terwijl ze druk aan het praten waren. ' Wel oké, de ukkie's waren minder erg dan vorig jaar…En we hebben twee nieuwe jagers.' Ze pakte haar bezem even goed vast zodat hij niet op de grond zou vallen. ' Hoe was je daté dan met de Professor?' Zei Jane grijnzend en lachend, maar dit had ze beter niet kunnen doen, want Christina gaf haar een boze blik en sloeg haar op haar arm. ' Het was geen daté! Ik kreeg alleen maar zangles!' Ze stonden boos te kibbelen voor het portretgat terwijl de Dikke Dame ongeduldig op het wachtwoord wachtte. Ze kuchte geïrriteerd en de twee kibbelende vriendinnen keken op en rolde met hun ogen. ' Sorry…' Zei Christina geïrriteerd en gaf Jane een kleine por in haar zei. ' O ja… Het wachtwoord is, Hippogrief toetje.' De Dikke Dame keek ze nog even aan en knikte daarna met haar hoofd en zei dat het correct was. De deur ging met een zwiep open en Jane en Christina liepen snel naar binnen. Ze zagen dat de Leerlingenkamer al helemaal leeg was dus iedereen al lang naar bed zou zijn gegaan. ' We moeten stil zijn zodat we niet iedereen wakker maken…' Christina zei het met strengheid in haar stem zodat Jane echt zou doen wat ze net had gezegd. Ze liepen snel de trap op naar hun slaapzaal en plofte op het grote zachte bed neer. 'Zucht… Ik moet nog douchen ook…' Jane stond weer geïrriteerd op en pakte haar handdoek en douche spullen en ook haar pyjama. ' Ga jij maar slapen, dan zet ik de wekker wel straks…' Christina knikte blij en pakte ook haar pyjama uit haar hutkoffer en begon zichzelf om te kleden. Even later lag ze onder haar dikke deken in haar super zachte bed en deed haar ogen dicht. Ze viel gelijk in een diepe slaap en haar dromen gingen automatisch naar een bepaalde Professor. Ze hoorde hem zingen in haar dromen en ze vond het zo'n prachtig geluid dat ze niet wilde dat hij ophield. Ze zag de tekeningen weer voor zich uit het schrift en hoorde hoe ze zelf gingen zingen terwijl ze samen met de Professor op een balkon stond die uitkeek over een mooi besneeuwde tuin. Ze luisderde hoe hun twee stemmen samen smolten als één en hoe allemaal dieren om hun heen kwamen zitten en naar hun prachtige samenzang kwamen luisteren. Het deed de natuur stil staan en de wind stoppen met waaien. Alles was stil, Christina kon alleen nog maar hun twee stemmen horen. Maar opeens werd alles ruw verstoord toen ze pijn voelde in haar zei en ze haar ogen open deed en ze zag dat ze naast het bed lag. 'W- wat is er aan de hand?!' Vroeg ze geschrokken en keek Jane schaapachtig aan die voor haar stond. ' We moeten opstaan! Het ontbijt begint zo, kom op kleed je aan!' Jane gooide Christina's kleding naar haar en liep alvast naar de leerlingenkamer toe. Jane ging op de bank zitten en zag hoe andere leerlingen een boek aan het lezen waren of nog aan het praten waren over de eerste les dag. Sommige waren gehaast hun schoolboeken aan het doorspitten omdat ze een test hadden dezelfde dag, en anderen waren aan het wachten tot dat ze naar de grote zaal toe konden gaan. Ze keek in het rond of Christina er al was. Ze schrok zich ongeveer dood toen ze opeens een hand op haar schouder voelde. ' Sorry, ik wou je niet laten schrikken…' Jane begon gelijk diep te blozen toen ze wist wie er naast haar zat. Ze draaide zich om en zag Carlo naast haar zitten met een grijns op zijn gezicht. ' Maakt niet uit, ik was gewoon in gedachten verzonken…' Ze gaf hem een kleine glimlach en hoopte maar dat Christina snel zou komen zodat ze niet iets doms tegen hem zou zeggen. ' Ik had een vraagje…' Jane keek hem nieuwsgierig aan en zag dat hij best wel zenuwachtig keek. ' H- heb je misschien zin om een keer met me uit te gaan?' Jane kon haar oren zowat niet geloven, maar van binnen schreeuwde ze het uit van plezier. Ze zag dat hij haar hoopvol aan keek en ze wist al gelijk haar antwoord. ' Ja, graag zelfs.' Toen ze zag hoe blij hij keek, moest ze ook gelijk glimlachen, haar hele dag was gelijk weer goed. ' Oké, nou dan zie ik je nog wel eens…' Hij stond weer op met een grijns, en hij liep weg om te gaan ontbijten. Jane keek weer naar de trap waar Christina geeuwend naar beneden kwam.

**Wow dat was het dan al weer xD wat vonden jullie ervan? Naja R&R en ik probeer zo snel mogelijk te updaten^^ maar heb veel te veel school… zucht… **


	4. Strange Questions

**Hallo, weer een hoofdstukje^^ deze is niet zo heel lang, maar mijn vriendin en ik hebben heel veel ideeën en we zijn druk bezig het verhaal goed af te schrijven. Het word spannender, maar ik zeg niet te veel ;)**

**R&R en hopelijk vinden jullie dit (korte) stukje toch nog wat^^**

**Phantom of the opera © Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Strange Questions**

Christina ging met een zucht zitten en legde haar hoofd op de tafel en zuchtte nog meer.

Jane keek haar aan net toen ze haar mond open wou gooien gaf Christina een laat- me- met- rust blik. Christina pakte haar rooster en zuchtte nog meer haar eerste uur was toverdranken en daarna verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. Na dat Christina met veel moeite haar eten naar binnen had gepropt. Jane en Christina liepen naar de kerkers. Ze wachtte buiten en hoorde een ruzie uit het lokaal komen tussen twee leraren. Jane keek nieuwsgierig naar binnen en zag dat Professor Sneep en Professor Destler die ruzie veroorzaakte. Toen de leraren zagen dat er leerlingen stonden te kijken hielden ze op en liep professor Destler het lokaal uit. Toverdranken duurde lang Sneep was nog erger dan normaal. Hij zeikte iedereen af en liet vaak van de leerlingen de ketels extra vallen. Iedereen was nieuwsgierig waarover ze de ruzie hadden gehad. Natuurlijk gaf Sneep daar geen antwoord op. Christina was blij dat de les afgelopen was en was samen met Jane op weg naar het lokaal van verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten. Toen ze het lokaal binnen kwamen. Vroeg iedereen aan professor Destler waarover ze ruzie hadden. Professor Destler legde uit dat Sneep commentaar had gehad dat de leerlingen achter liepen en dat hij zijn werk niet goed deed alleen omdat Sneep zelf de baan wilt. Nadat hij was uitgesproken begonnen ze weer aan de patronus bezwering. Christina moest weer met de professor maar dit keer maakte daar niemand grapjes over dus deed Christina haar best. Aan het eind van de les wou professor Destler weer met Christina praten. Jane keek haar aan met een verwarde blik en liep het lokaal uit. Christina moest mee met de professor naar boven naar zijn kantoor. "Ga zitten" zei hij en hij liep naar de ketel en zette wat thee op. Christina ging zitten en zette haar boekentas neer. "Waar wilt u het met me over hebben professor?" vroeg ze. "Noem me Erik" zei hij en glimlachte"Ik wou het met je over mij hebben" Christina raakte helemaal in de war waarom zou een professor willen dat ze hem bij de voornaam noemde en waarom wilt hij dat ze over hem gaat praten? "Ik weet dat heel veel leerlingen zich af vragen waarom ik een masker draag ik weet dat jij dat ook afvraagt" Christina raakte geïnteresseerd ook al maakte het haar in de war. "Heb ik gelijk of niet?" vroeg hij. Christina knikte "ze vragen zich inderdaad af waarom je een masker draagt" zei ze. Christina wist niet waar hij naar toe wou maar toen stelde hij een vraag die ze niet verwachtte…

' Wat vind jij van verminkingen?' Christina was even terug genomen door de vraag. Ze wist zo snel niet wat te antwoorden. Als Jane er was had ze vast een domme bijdehante opmerking gemaakt, maar dat kon Christina nu niet maken… ' H- hoe bedoelt u, uhm je?' Vroeg ze half stotterend en ze keek hem even leeg aan. Hij merkte dat en zijn blik veranderde van nieuwsgierig en bang naar medelevend en bezorgt. ' Laat ook maar, je moet volgens mij naar je volgende les, ik hou je veels te lang vast…' Hij glimlachte weer die glimlach waar ze 's nachts aandacht, en ze haalde even te snel adem voor haar lijf. Hij liep naar de deur en hield hem voor haar open en gebaarde dat ze kon gaan. Ze liep met een wat wankelende benen de deur uit die hij snel weer achter haar sloot. Ze bleef even staan, maar ze kwam toch al snel weer tot haar gedachten toen ze de klok in het klas lokaal hoorde afgaan. Ze liep zo snel ze kon het klaslokaal uit, in de gangen op zoek naar haar volgende les.

--

' Jeez, die leraar houd je echt lang vast…' Zei Jane half lacherig toen Christina snel naast haar ging zitten bij de volgende les. ' Ja, kan ik er wat aan doen…' Christina klonk behoorlijk geïrriteerd, dus Jane hield maar op met praten, want straks kregen ze nog ruzie en daar had ze echt geen zin in… ' Hoe saai kan een les zijn… Echt, wie laat er nou een spook les geven…' Zei Jane zuchtend, terwijl ze naar de onzichtbare leraar voor haar keek die de hele tijd de saaie les stof aan het op dreunen was. ' Ja, volgens mij was Perkie toen even z'n verstand kwijt…' zei Christina lachend terug. Ze was al in een iets betere bui en, ze had wel zin in wat lol trappen…

Jane en Christina hadden plannen gemaakt voor de herfstvakantie ze zouden naar huis gaan en de normale dreuzel dingen doen. Christina en Jane hadden gehoord dat er een super coole 3-D horror film zou komen en ze hadden geplant om er naar toe te gaan. Het duurde helaas nog twee weken voordat ze van hun vrijheid konden genieten. Christina had niets gezegd over het gesprekje tussen haar en "Erik". Erik… dacht Christina wat is het eigenlijk een mooie naam… zonder dat ze er echt van bewust was zat ze zijn naam in haar schrift te schrijven. Wat professor Kist allemaal zei interesseerde haar toch niet. Jane pakte opeens haar schrift af. En begon de naam Erik te lezen. "Wie is Erik?" vroeg Jane. Christina was zo erg geschrokken dat haar schrift af werd gepakt. "Uhh een kennis van onze familie ik zat aan hem te denken omdat hij… uhhh het heel moeilijk heeft op dit moment…" verzon Christina, Jane keek haar fronsend aan. "Ja tuurlijk wat jij wil" zei ze wantrouwig. Toen de les afgelopen was wou Jane met Carlo meelopen en Christina vond het niet erg omdat ze toch nog langs de bieb moest. Ze liep de bieb binnen en was opzoek naar een boek. Ze keek bij de afdeling P en begon te zoeken. Opeens zag ze een rijk versierde boek op de grond liggen en ze las The Phantom of the Opera. Ze pakte nieuwsgierig het boek en begon de achterkant te lezen:

Erik het spook van de opera…

Christina's ogen werden groot ze bladerde wat verder in het boek en zag zijn naam nog een keer. Erik Destler… ze bekeek de achterkant weer. Waar gebeurt verhaal, wat is er met the Phantom gebeurt? Christina liep snel de bieb uit naar de leerlingenkamer en begon het boek te lezen…

Christina's tranen stonden in haar ogen, opgesloten bij zigeuners als een dier behandeld. De vrouw met donkere haren die Christina op die tekeningen had gezien de vrouw die Christine heette heeft zijn hart gebroken. Daarom keek hij naar haar, omdat haar naam bijna hetzelfde is. Christine was een opera zangeres en Christina zong ook. Allebei hadden ze lessen van hem gehad. Allebei hebben ze bruin haar bruine krullen. Ze wist nu waarom Erik dat masker droeg om zijn misvorming te verbergen die zoveel mensen het stuipen op het lijf hadden gejaagd. Daarom had hij haar gevraagd wat ze vond van verminkingen. Hij wou haar uithoren of ze hetzelfde was als die Christine. Christina kreeg een knoop in haar maag… Erik was verliefd op haar… ze wist het zeker. Waarom wilde hij haar per se zangles geven? Ze leek ontzettend veel op Christine de vrouw waarop hij eerst verliefd was geweest… haar naam is zelfs bijna hetzelfde. Nu begreep ze ook waarom ze zoveel pijn in zijn ogen zag. Die leed die had meegemaakt. Hij had zich als een spook voorgedaan. Om alleen zijn gezicht te verbergen. Christina klapte het boek dicht en liep steen vast naar het lokaal van verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten.

**Christina is boos xD volgende hoofdstuk word langer en miss dat ik hem dadelijk al update ff kijken hoe ver we komen met schrijven ;) **

**Liefs, Christina Akin **


	5. Frutrated and Confused

**Zo ben weer aan het schrijven geweest^^ Ik zeg nog even niets over dit hoofdstukje maar er is een kleine verassing aan het einde^^ **

**Phantom of the Opera © Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Frustrated and Confused**

Woede, verdriet, pijn, verwarring maar ook medelijden stroomde door Christina heen. Ze voelde zich vreemd ze wist niet meer wat ze van hem moest denken. Zij mocht alleen hem Erik noemen. Jane wist zelfs zijn voornaam niet meer. Christina had vaak over hem gedroomd en hoorde zijn stem in haar hoofd dat kwam alleen omdat hij zich goed kan verbergen net zoals hij bij Christine deed zachtjes zingen en hij kon buiksprekend met haar praten. Deed hij dat ook bij haar? Zachtjes zingen en praten terwijl hij zich verborg? In dat boek stond dat hij bijna nooit sliep en ook dat hij met "Magie" kon omgaan zoals iedereen geloofde dat hij kon goochelen. Maar alles was vast met zijn toverstok gedaan. Christina liep naar zijn kantoor ze klopte een paar keer en toen ze Erik's stem hoorde dat ze binnen mocht komen liep ze naar binnen. "Ahhh Christina wat kan ik voor je doen?" vroeg hij. "Ik wil NU stoppen met de zanglessen" zei ze nors. "Maar waarom? Je gaat nu zo voorruit?" vroeg hij verbijsterd. "Net zo voorruit als die lieve Christine?" zei Christina aanvallend. "Hoe weet je…" begon hij. "Ik weet álles! Echt alles! Van je hele verleden alles was gewoon in een boek geschreven! Ik heb je tekeningen gezien! Ik weet dat je me vergelijkt met Christine! Ik weet dat je verliefd op haar was! Ik weet waarom jij me zangles geeft! Ik weet waarom…" Christina stopte even. Erik keek haar geschokt aan. "Ik weet waarom je een masker draagt" fluisterde ze. Ze keek naar de grond vechtend tegen haar tranen terwijl Erik op een afstandje bleef. "Het spijt me" zei hij. Christina keek op ze zag de tranen in zijn ogen. "Ik was zo blij dat ik iemand ontmoette die precies op Christine leek dat ik een beetje door draafde. Ik hield zoveel van haar echt zoveel… maar ze heeft me verlaten voor die jongeman… ik had haar zoveel kunnen geven. Toen ik jou zag" hij keek haar even aan "was ik zo blij omdat ik dacht dat ik Christine weer had gevonden… en ik…" hij stopte even zoekend naar worden. "Ik denk dat ik verliefd op je ben geworden…" Christina keek hem verbijsterd aan. Dit had ze al zolang gedroomd en gehoopt maar nu het werkelijkheid is weet ze niet wat ze moet denken ze pakte hij tas en rende het lokaal uit ze stootte iedereen omver en ging naar buiten. Na een tijd rennen struikelde ze over iets en landde met haar hoofd op een puntige steen en raakt ze buiten bewustzijn.

Erik keek naar het punt waar Christina opeens weg rende hij bleef even staan en liep snel de trap af. Hij zag net Christina om het hoekje verdwijnen en hij rende geruisloos achter haar aan. Hij zag haar rennen en rennen en toen zag hij dat ze struikelde en op de grond viel. Hij rende snel naar haar toe en zag dat ze op een puntige steen met haar hoofd was gevallen. Er kwam bloed uit haar hoofd. En Erik nam snel iets om de wond te verbinden zodat ze niet nog meer bloed verloor. "Christina, Christina kun je me horen?" zei hij zachtjes. Ze gaf geen enkel teken van leven. Erik luisterde of ze nog ademde maar ze ademde heel zwaar. Hij wist wat hij moest doen. Mond op Mond beademing. Hij legde haar goed en deed haar mond een klein beetje op en begon mond op mond beademing te geven. Na drie keer kwam ze bij ze keek niet helder en haar ogen vielen snel weer dicht. Erik tilde haar op en nam haar mee naar de ziekenzaal. "Het komt allemaal goed Christina" fluisterde hij. Hij voelde zich een idioot. Wat had hij wel niet gedacht? Verliefd worden op zijn leerling? Alleen omdat ze op Christine leek. Het was logisch dat ze weg vluchtte. Hij besloot haar met rust te laten. Als hij haar naar de ziekenzaal had gebracht zou hij haar met rust laten. Geen zanglessen meer geen gestalk in haar kamer. Erik liep de ziekenzaal in en zag een bezorgde Madame Plijster naar hun toe lopen. "Wat is er gebeurt?" vroeg ze angstig. "Ze is gestruikeld en met haar hoofd op een steen gevallen. Ik denk dat ze een hersenschudding heeft." "Dank u wel professor ik neem het nu wel over" na dat ze die woorden gesproken had liep Erik de ziekenzaal uit naar zijn kantoor.

Het was een week geleden dat Christina op de steen was gevallen en ze mocht eindelijk naar haar eigen slaapzaal. Ze had de hele tijd al geen dromen meer gehad. Ze hoorde ook zijn stem niet meer in haar hoofd praten. De laatste keer dat ze over hem droomde (die ontzettend echt leek) was toen ze met haar hoofd op de steen was gevallen en het bewustzijn verloor. Ze droomde toen dat hij haar drie keer zoende. En die zoen was zo echt. Christina had nu vaak hoofdpijn en ze had daarvoor en middeltje gekregen. Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten waren niet meer hetzelfde ze werd nu bij een andere tweetal geplaatst en ze hoefde niet meer met hem te oefenen. Hij keek haar niet meer aan. Hij zei niets meer tegen haar, de laatste keer dat ze hem gesproken had had ze hem bedankt voor het helpen toen ze op die steen lag. Madame Plijster had dat verteld toen ze vroeg wat er gebeurde. "Ja die professor Destler is een goede man hij heeft je gered en hier naar toe gebracht" had ze gezegd. Christina voelde zich schuldig. Hij had nieuwe ogen gekregen nog meer pijn kon ze erin aflezen. Niemand wist wat er tussen haar en hem waren gebeurt. Zelfs Jane wist er niets van. Jane besloot nu vaker met Christina op te trekken omdat ze merkte dat ze down was. Christina was er blij om ze wou Erik uit haar hoofd zetten.

Erik zat aan zijn bureau hij zat na te denken, hij miste het heel erg om met Christina om te gaan. Hij miste het om met haar zanglessen te hebben hij miste het om zachtjes te zingen als ze sliep. Hij miste haar stem die voor hem en hem alleen zong. Hij miste alles aan haar, haar lach, stem, haar, ogen alles. Erik zat de hele tijd aan haar te denken. Volgende week was het herfstvakantie en dan zou hij ook naar zijn eigen huis gaan. Hij wist niet of Christina bleef. Maar het was om even rust in zijn hoofd te vinden. Hij had zijn masker naast hem op zijn bureau liggen. Hij pakte dat voorzichtig en wreef er even over. Hij wenste elke dag nog steeds dat hij zijn masker en pruik niet elke dag op hoefde te zetten. Hij hoorde geklop en hij zette snel zijn masker op en zei "binnen". Toen de deur open ging zag hij een vrouw die hij dacht nooit meer te zien. "Christine…" fluisterde hij.

Christina wou met Erik praten op de een of ander manier miste ze hem ontzettend. Ook al was hij verliefd op haar ze mocht hem. Hij was lief en aardig voor haar. Christina besloot om naar zijn kantoor te gaan. Ze had het boek over zijn leven nog een keer gelezen. Het was ontzettend zielig voor hem ook. Zijn gezicht werd beschreven alsof de duivel er zelf in zat. En zijn laatste poging op liefde. Was verknalt door die "Vicount" ze begon die naarmate in het boek te haten. Ze kwam bij zijn lokaal aan en liep twijfelend naar binnen .

Christine stond in de deuropening ze sloot de deur achter zich. "Ik wou weten hoe het met je ging" zei ze. "Ik voel me erg schuldig over wat er is gebeurt. Ik moest gewoon weten of je oké was. Ook al hou ik niet van zoals je van mij houd. Maar ik maak me altijd zorgen om je. Dat is ook een soort liefde. Je bent en blijft altijd een vriend voor me Erik." Christine ging zitten. "Alles gaat goed met me, Christine. Ik heb een baan en hier weet niemand mijn verleden." Erik's stem viel even weg. "Maar hoe gaat het met jou en die Count?" hij sprak "count" uit alsof het een scheldwoord was, de wonden waren nog niet genezen. "Met ons gaat het goed, maar daarvoor ben ik niet hier Erik. Ik vond dat het tijd was dat je het wist. Maar je weet nog wel in het meer naar de avond van Don Juan voordat Raoul kwam. Je weet wat er toen gebeurde… en ik merkte twee maanden na die avond dat ik zwanger was. Natuurlijk had ik verschillende keren met Raoul in bed gelegen en dacht dat het kind van hém was. Maar na negen maanden zwangerschap weet ik gewoon dat het niet zijn kind is. Het kind is anders dan Raoul vooral innerlijk. Erik ik denk dat mijn kind van jou is…" er viel een stilte Erik kon het niet geloven hij vader? Erik keek naar de grond. Dit kon niet waar zijn. Waarom was hij zo roekeloos geweest? "Heeft het kind mijn gezicht?" de vraag was zo brandend en Erik durfde haar niet aan te kijken hij was bang, bang voor wat hij had aangericht. Christine zuchtte even. "Nee niet helemaal het enige wat ze heeft meegekregen is dat hangend oog. Maar we zijn daarvoor naar het Hospitaal gegaan en ze hebben het bijna onzichtbaar gekregen omdat we er vroeg bij waren. Ze ziet er normaal uit alleen één ooglid hangt iets lager dan het andere." Erik knikte even. "Je mag haar zien ze staat buiten" Christine stond op en liep naar de deur. Ze deed hem open en liep de trap af Erik liep mee en zag daar tot zijn verbijstering niet alleen een klein meisje staan maar ook Christina die net het lokaal binnenliep.

**Wat vinden jullie ervan? Had je het verwacht xD en de toekomst word zijn dochter nog veel belangrijker maar daar zeg ik verder niets over. R&R**

**Liefs Christina Akin**


	6. His Mask and Christine

**Hey ben ik alweer^^, heb een inspi boots en daarom nog een stukje^^ vandaag ga ik nog bij schrijven we hebben heel veel ideeën. Nou hopelijk is dit weer wat^^**

**Greeetzzz**

**His Mask and Christine**

Christina keek verbaasd naar de vrouw die ze verdachte dat ze Christine was. Christine was inderdaad beeldschoon met haar bruine krullen en volle lippen. Ze had het handje van een meisje vast die een hangend oog had, Erik was net de trap af gelopen en keek haar verbaasd aan. "Het spijt me professor ik wou niet storen." zei Christina en wou omkeren. "Maakt niet uit je mag wel blijven" zei Erik die bewust haar naam niet uitsprak. "Zolang je hier maar even wacht ik ben zo klaar." Christine tilde het kleine meisje op en ze verscholen zich in zijn kantoor. Christina ging op een tafeltje zitten en wachtte af. Christine had een prachtig kind maar waarom was ze hier? Christina wist helemaal niet dat Christine met magie omging anders kon ze hier niet komen. Even later ging de deur open en kwam Christine van de trap af. "Ik kom haar volgende week ophalen, Erik" ze liep langs Christina heen en glimlachte even. Erik gebaarde dat Christina binnen kon komen en Christina liep naar hem toe. Ze ging zitten en dat deed Erik ook. Christina zag het kleine meisje ergens mee spelen. Erik keek haar even aan terwijl ze de blokken en kleurpotloden pakte in haar kleine handjes. Hij vestigde zijn aandacht weer op Christina. "Wat kom je doen?" vroeg hij. "Ik wou zeggen dat het me spijt van alles. Ik had misschien niet zo moeten flippen, maar ik ben het niet gewend dat mannen geïnteresseerd in me zijn. Op mijn basisschool was ik altijd het buitenbeentje niemand ging met me om. Ik was zo blij toen ik naar Zweinstein mocht." Ze stopte even. "Toen ik in dat boek jou verleden las zag ik mezelf er voor een deel in het spijt me echt ik had nooit met je verleden moeten bemoeien" "Christina, het spijt me ook ik had je nooit moeten vergelijken met Christine, maar het is waar dat ik van je hou en niet vanwege Christine. Ik heb je deze weken uit mijn hoofd proberen te zetten je proberen vergeten. Maar dat kan ik niet. Ik ben over Christine maar niet over jou." Er viel weer een stilte. "Wat deed Christine hier?" wou ze weten. "Christine kwam naar me toe omdat ik… uhh ik draai er niet omheen. Dat meisje is mijn dochter en na twee jaar heeft ze het tegen me verteld. Jou boek heeft niet alles goed. Er klopt veel niet en ik heb wel meer meegemaakt ik heb dat boek natuurlijk gelezen." Christina zweeg even. "Hoe heet je dochter?" ze was blij voor hem hij was niet meer alleen. "Ze heet Rose, ik mag haar zo vaak zien als ik wil." Rose was echt een schattig klein meisje ze had blond haar (en omdat Christina het boek had gelezen wist ze dat zijn zwarte haar niet echt was dat hij in het echt blond haar had). "Mag ik weer zanglessen van je?" vroeg Christina. "Natuurlijk daar ben ik heel blij om" zei Erik en zijn mondhoeken schoten omhoog. En voor dat Christina wist wat ze aan het doen was knuffelde ze Erik. "Dank je wel dat je me nog een kans wilt geven." Erik pakte haar lichtjes vast. En genoot van de knuffel. Toen ze losliet glimlachte ze en ze zei dat ze weg moest. Ze liep zijn kantoor uit en liet een verwarmde Erik achter. Hij pakte voorzichtig zijn kleine dochtertje en gaf haar een klein kusje op haar voorhoofd. "Papa is verliefd" zei hij zachtjes in haar oor.

Christina wist het nu zeker. Ze hield van Erik, hij was warm lief voor haar. En zijn dochtertje was zo cute. Christina was blij dat het uitgepraat was met hem. Ze miste hem zoveel elke dag dat ze aan hem dacht. Christina keek niet uit waar ze liep en botste tegen iemand op. Het was Jane, Jane keek haar verbaasd aan. "Dat is lang geleden dat ik je zag" zei Jane sarcastisch en boos. "O Jane het spijt me zo! Ik moet je gewoon nu wat vertellen dan zou je het begrijpen! Maar ik was echt in de war. Ik wil onze vriendschap niet kwijt" Jane leek te ontspannen. "Goed dan vertel me alles dat in e kleinste details." Christina liep met Jane naar een stil plekje. "Beloof je niet te lachen?" smeekte ze. Jane schudde haar hoofd. "Ik denk dat ik verliefd ben op Er.. ik bedoel professor Destler" Jane keek haar aan. "Echt? Maar weet je wel hoe oud hij is?" Christina dacht even na en maakte snel een rekensommetje, hij was tien toen hij bevrijd werd van de zigeuners. Hij was vijftien toen hij Christine voor het eerst zag. Christine was toen dertien. Hij was twintig toen hij Christine ontvoerde en twee jaar later was hij dus tweeëntwintig. "Tweeëntwintig, hij is tweeëntwintig" zei Christina. "Oké dat kan nog" zei Jane. "Ik zou je het hele verhaal vertellen over hem zolang je beloofd het niet tegen iemand te zeggen!" Jane knikte en Christina begon te vertellen. Ze zag Jane vol medelijden kijken en ook vol haar voor Christine en Raoul. Toen Christina uitgesproken was. Had Jane de hand voor haar mond geslagen. "Wat een zielig verhaal! En je hebt vanavond weer zangles van hem? Van Erik?" "Ja" "Oké hij houd van jou en jij houd van hem waarom nemen jullie niet in het geheim verkering?" vroeg Jane. "Ja dat is een goed idee" Christina keek op haar horloge. "Ik moet nu naar me zangles, ik zie je later wel weer en bedankt dat je het begrijpt" "Hé ik ben niet helemaal gevoelloos en veel plezier" zei Jane gretig.

Christina liep naar Erik toe naar zijn kantoor. Ze klopte en ze kon binnenkomen. Erik zat al achter zijn piano. "Je bent er!" zei hij blij. Christina glimlachte en ging zitten. Voor het eerst straalde zijn ogen. Hij had Rose op zijn schoot en had kinderliedjes voor op de piano staan die hij net heeft gezongen. Hij zette Rose op de grond die gelijk naar haar speelgoed kroop. Christina keek even naar zijn masker en kreeg de verleiding om die er af te rukken en te zeggen dat hij zich niet hoeft te schamen. Erik stond even op en zei dat hij Rose even naar bed zou brengen. Hij bracht haar in de kamer ernaast en sloot de deur. Erik ging weer achter de piano zitten en begon te spelen en te zingen. Christina raakte gehypnotiseerd door zijn stem. Ze voelde hoe haar voeten haar voortbrachten naar hem toe. Hij leek zich zo te verdiepen in zijn muziek dat hij niet in de gaten had dat Christina dichterbij kwam en haar arm al strekte. Ze voelde hoe ze het masker pakte en het weghaalde. En toen ging alles in een stroomversnelling. Christina ontwaakte uit haar trance terwijl ze Erik's misvormde gezicht aankeek. Erik had de piano klep zo hard dicht geslagen dat de vloer er van trilde hij pakte Christina's arm hard beet en sleurde haar mee. "Is dit het enige reden waarom je terug bent gekomen? Om de zoveelste te zijn die me uitlacht of gillend wegrent! Je had moeten weten toen je dat boek las dat NIEMAND Erik's masker afneemt! NIEMAND!" hij begon te schreeuwen en haar nog harder te knijpen. Hij drukte haar tegen de muur. "Wou je dit zien? HÉ?" Christina probeerde kalm te blijven. "Erik…" fluisterde ze. Maar ze drong niet tot hem door hij bleef schreeuwen tot dat Christina hem op de lippen kuste. Hij liet haar los en Christina verbrak de kus. Erik keek haar met tranen in de ogen aan. "Ik hou van je, Erik" zei ze. "En je gezicht is niet afzichtelijk, het is wie je bent." "J-j-je houd van me?" hij leek net een bange hond bang dat hij geslagen zou worden als iets verkeerd deed. "Ja" zei Christina zonder twijfel in haar stem. Erik begon te huilen en Christina kon niets anders doen dan hem te knuffelen en mee te huilen. "Ik hou ook van jou" snotterde hij. Hij was maar vijf jaar ouder. Maar hij leek nooit jong te zijn geweest. Christina had nu pas door hoor mager hij eigenlijk was. Christina zou goed voor hem zorgen ze hield meer van hem dan iemand ooit van hem zou kunnen houden. Ze hield hem stevig vast zodat hij niet van haar weg kon gaan.

Jane keek naar het punt waar Christina de hoek om was gegaan. Jane had met Carlo afgesproken ze waren smoorverliefd en Jane kon geen genoeg van hem krijgen. Ze waren uit geroepen tot leukste stel. En ze was blij dat Christina iemand had gevonden waar mee ze gelukkig was ook al was het een leraar. Jane liep naar de plek waar ze met Carlo had afgesproken. En begroette hem met een kus. "Hé Jane! Wil je even mee naar verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten? Ik moet professor Destler spreken." Jane schrok, Christina was daar ze kon het haar niet aan doen om haar te storen. "Kan dat niet morgen? Ik wil je namelijk NU wat laten zien" ze trok Carlo snel mee naar buiten snel bedenkend wat ze hem moest laten zien wat hun zo lang zou bezig houden tot hij geen tijd meer had om naar professor Destler te gaan. Ze trok Carlo mee naar een plek die ze altijd bijzonder had gevonden. Het begon al wat donkerde te worden en ze zag de eerste sterren aan de hemel verschrijnen. Er was een klein fonteintje en Jane en Carlo gingen voor het fonteintje zitten. De lichten rond de fontein gingen langzaam aan, het was een prachtig gezicht. Jane kroop dicht tegen Carlo aan. De maan kwam op, het was volle maan en dat gaf een magische sfeer. "Jane…" zei Carlo. Hij tilde langzaam haar kin omhoog. "Dit is prachtig" Jane glimlachte. Carlo stond op en stak de hand naar haar uit. Jane pakte voorzichtig zijn hand. Hij sloeg zijn arm om haar middel heen en begon met haar te schuifelen. Jane legde haar hoofd voorzichtig op Carlo's schouder. Het leek wel of er een onzichtbaar orkest speelde. Er was zo mooie muziek in haar hoofd. Carlo stopte even keek Jane diep in de ogen en plantte voorzichtig zijn lippen op de hare. Jane was geschokt maar ook blij. Ze liet zich helemaal meeslepen in de betoverende kus. Toen Carlo de kus verbrak sprak hij de woorden die Jane nog meer betoverde. "Jane, ik hou zoveel van je" Carlo gaf nog een zoen op haar voorhoofd. Ze gingen weer in het gras zitten en Jane kroop dicht tegen hem aan. "Ik hou ook van jou, Carlo" fluisterde ze. Ze gaf hem nog een kus op de lippen. En ze genoten allebei van deze avond.

**Aaaw xD Jane en Carlo zijn cute^^ nou zo snel mogelijk meer ;)**


	7. Starting of a new day

**Ben ik weer^^ me voorraad is nu volledig op maar de ideeën niet ^^ Hopelijk vinden jullie dit wat. **

**Greetzz.**

**Phantom of the Opera © Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Staring of a New day**

Erik zat aan zijn bureau hij had zijn masker trillend in zijn handen. De tranen stroomde nog steeds over zijn wangen. Christina zat op zijn schoot, met haar gezicht in zijn nek. Ze kuste zijn nek, Erik zat daar maar. Christina keek hem nu recht in de ogen, Erik keek alleen maar zijn masker. "Erik…" begon Christina. Erik keek haar voorzichtig aan zijn ogen waren rood en de tranen kwamen nog uit zijn ooghoeken. Voorzichtig veegde Christina de tranen weg. Ze hield van hem en kon het niet aanzien dat hij zo verdrietig was. Christina pakte voorzichtig zijn masker uit zijn hand en legde die op tafel. "In mijn buurt heb je dat ding niet nodig" zei ze glimlachend. Ze kuste zijn misvormde wang. Hij keek haar niet begrijpend aan. "Waarom ben jij niet bang voor me? Waarom verafschuw je me niet net zoals iedereen die ooit naar dit monsterlijke gezicht heeft moeten kijken?" Christina legde een vinger op zijn lippen. "Ze dat niet Erik, je hebt geen monsterlijk gezicht. Het ziet er echt niet zó erg uit. Haal jezelf niet zo naar beneden. Ik hou van jou en jij van mij, dat is enige wat telt." Erik knikte even "je hebt gelijk" zei hij mompelend. Hij kust haar voorzichtig bang dat hij haar pijn doet. "We moeten dit wel geheim houden, een verhouding tussen leraar en leerling kan verkeerd overkomen" zei Erik. Christina knikte ze kuste hem op de wang en ging van zijn schoot af. "Mag ik vannacht hier blijven?" vroeg Christina zachtjes. Erik leek te twijfelen. "Als mensen vragen waar ik was zeg ik wel dat ik in de ziekenzaal lag" zei Christina snel. Erik leek nog even te denken en knikte uiteindelijk. Erik liet zijn bed zien, het was een tweepersoons bed wat nog beter uitkwam. Rose lag te slapen in haar bedje aan de andere kant van de kamer. Christina besloot te slapen in haar T-shirt die ze altijd onder haar uniform draagt. Erik kleedde zich om toen Christina zijn blote borst zag bloosde ze. Hij zag er ongelofelijk gespierd uit hij pakte een witte blouse en trok die aan, hij had nog een zwarte broek aan en hij trok zijn schoenen en sokken uit. Christina zag dat hij zijn masker had meegenomen en hem nu op het nachtkastje legde. Toen ging hij naast Christina liggen en Christina kroop dicht tegen hem aan. Erik blies de kaars uit en alles werd nu donker. Ze kroop nog dichter tegen hem aan en rook een heerlijk geur van rozen. Ze viel al snel in slaap en droomde. Maar de droom was niet echt geweldig. Ze was op een soort feest en het was heel gezellig tot dat er mensen begonnen te gillen en ze zag dat dooddoeners mensen vermoorde. Toe zag ze dat Jane haar beste vriendin voor haar ogen werd vermoord. Christina gilde. "Christina, Christina!" Erik schudde haar heen en weer. Haar ogen schoten open, Erik had een kaars aangestoken en keek haar met een bezorgde blik aan. Christina voelde tranen over haar wangen stromen, verwoed veegde ze die weg. "Gaat het met je?" vroeg Erik nog steeds bezorgt en veegde haar tranen weg. Christina schudde haar hoofd. "Ik had een vreselijke nachtmerrie" snikte Christina. Erik nam haar in zijn armen en troostte haar. Ze snikte nog even en kwam weer een beetje tot rust. "Ga je nog leuke dingen doen in de vakantie over een week?" zei Erik om haar te laten vergeten dat ze net een nachtmerrie had gehad. Ze glimlachte even "ja ik ga naar een 3-D horror film met Jane, lijkt met nu niet meer zo slim plan." Erik lachte "ik vind je zo ie zo geen typ voor horror films." "Eigenlijk kijk ik ze best veel, **the** **Messengers **en **Sleepy Hollow, **maar die zijn niet zo heel eng." Erik glimlachte weer en zei toen. "Ik ben vrij in de vakantie misschien kunnen we een dag afspreken" hij klonk als een verlegen schooljongen. Christina glimlachte "ja lijkt me leuk." Ze sloot haar ogen en ze lag warm en beschermend in zijn armen ze was blij met Erik. Hij was lief. Maar toen kwam een vraag in haar op die ze al zo graag wilde stellen. "Erik? Hoe heb jij magie geleerd, want in dat boek leek je er niet zo veel tijd er voor te hebben." Erik glimlachte "ik wist dat me ouders tovenaars waren, ook al hielden ze dat met alle macht verborgen. Maar ik kwam er toch achter en ik wist dat ik er zelf ook over beschikte. Vlak voordat ik weg liep heb ik me vaders gestolen. En ook een paar van zijn spreuken boeken en ben het mezelf gaan leren. Totdat ik werd gepakt door de zigeuners. Ze pakte alles af behalve me toverstok omdat ze dachten dat het gewoon een stokje was. Ze verbrande alles, maar ik had alles uit die boeken al geleerd. En ja zo leerde ik het dus." Hij klonk trots. "Je bent een heel talentvol " zei Christina. Erik glimlach werd breder en kuste haar op de wang. "Dank je" zei hij. Christina viel in slaap en Erik lag dicht tegen haar aan, ze hoorde zijn rustige hartslag en hij ademde rustig. Christina voelde zich ontspannen en dit keer droomde ze fijn. Met Erik aan haar zij. Kon niets Christina nog deren.

Erik's Pov

Ik werd wakker door het licht dat door het raam scheen, ik wist nog precies wat er gebeurt was gisteren en dat deed me hart sneller kloppen. Ik klom voorzichtig uit bed haar niet wakker probeerde te maken. Ik kleedde me snel om en schreef gehaast een briefje. Het was nog vroeg en weekend. De meeste sliepen nog en kwamen was rond elf uur voor het ontbijt. Ik had me volledig aan gekleed en maakte Christina wakker. En toen liep ik de kamer uit het was beter als ze ons niet tegelijk zagen. Ik had me masker weer opgezet en Rose sliep nog steen vast die wou ik ook niet wakker maken. Ik liep me kantoor uit naar buiten. Ik kwam een paar andere leraren tegen begroette ze en ik liep naar de bieb. Ik ging bij de afdeling P kijken en vond het boek over mij. Christina had hem dus terug gezet. Ik pakte het boek en nam het mee zonder dat Madam Rommelaar me in de gaten had. Ik moest dit boek weg leggen voordat nog meer leerlingen erachter komen wie ik ben. En erger nog waarom ik een masker draag. Ik liep nu naar de grote zaal. Nog één week voordat de vakantie begon. Hij zou Christina missenmaar ze zouden één dag afspreken. Er was bijna niemand in de zaal alleen mensen die zwerkbal training hadden waren vroeg op. Ook Jane zat daarbij ze zag er chagrijnig en moe uit. Ze sloeg iemand en liep mokkend weg. Ik kon bijna me lach niet houden, ik mocht Jane wel ook al gaf ze soms een grote bek. Ik zag Christina binnen komen. Ze was moe maar ze zag er vrolijk uit ze ging aan een tafel zitten en Jane kwam weer binnen en ging naast haar zitten. Ze zaten druk te kletsen. Tot ik Jane op eens keihard hoorde schreeuwen. "ECH WAAR?! HEB JE MET H-" Christina legde haar hand op Jane's mond. Ik keek Christina een beetje verbaasd aan en had zo'n vermoedde dat Jane wist van alles. Dat is ook wel logisch Jane is Christina's beste vriendin. Ik had me ontbijt op ook al had ik bijna niets gegeten ik liep de zaal uit en voelde de ogen van Jane in me huid gebrand. Ik liep naar me slaapkamer om dat boek te verbergen en Rose eten te geven.

Christina's Pov

Ik werd wakker geschud door Erik ik zag hem uit zijn kamer vertrekken. Hij had een briefje op me nacht kastje gelegd. Ik wreef ik me ogen en pakte het briefje, begon te lezen en kreeg een glimlach op me gezicht.

_Lieve Christina_

_Ik wil je vanavond meenemen naar een bijzondere plek, sta vanavond bij de ingang om acht uur ik kom je ophalen. _

_Liefs Erik_

Ik kleedde me aan en liep met een glimlach naar de grote zaal, ik kwam Jane tegen en ze zei dat ze er zo aankwam. Erik zat al aan de leeraren tafel en keek me aan. Ik ging zitten en Jane kwam er net aan en ging ook zitten. "Vertel me alles" zei ze. Ik vertelde alles en zei dat ik hem gisteren gezoend had. Natuurlijk kon Jane haar mond niet houden en begon te schreeuwen ik snoerde haar gelijk de mond. Even later liep Erik langs ons heen breed glimlachend. Hij liep de zaal uit en had een boek in zijn hand wat ik herkende als _the Phantom of the Opera_. Ik volgde hem stilletjes en liet een verbaasde Jane achter. Ik zag hem om het hoekje verdwijnen en toen ik naar buiten keek zag een ik een vreemd figuur. Zijn wapperende gewaad en zijn vuurrode ogen. Hij zag er griezelig uit en keek me aan met zijn vuur rode ogen hij verdween weer en zag hem even later weg rennen naar het verboden bos. Ik begon keihard te gillen. Toen erop eens een hand mij stevig vast pakte…

**Dat was het weer binnenkort meer ^^**


	8. I don't want to talk

**Hey iedereen^^ Helaas is dit voorlopig het laatste hoofdstuk, na de vakantie heb ik het super druk. Ik moet een werkstuk maken -.-' nou eigenlijk inhalen… Naja veel plezier met dit hoofdstukje ^^**

**Phantom of the Opera © Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**I don't want to talk**

Erik liep recht naar zijn kamer tot dat hij een schreeuw hoorde. Hij rende zo snel mogelijk naar de plek waar die schreeuw vandaan kwam. Hij zag Christina liggen op de grond ze had een bebloed voorhoofd en ze keek met angstige ogen. Erik tilde haar op van de grond en er kwamen al leraren aan lopen. "Christina!" schreeuwde Jane ze rende naar Christina toe. Christina leek echt doodsbang. Perkamentus kwam ook aan gelopen. Christina wou niet praten, iedereen vroeg aan haar wat er gebeurt was maar ze bleef maar naar één punt staren met bange ogen. Perkamentus zei dat ze zo snel mogelijk naar de ziekenzaal moest. Erik tilde haar nu helemaal op een droeg haar zo snel mogelijk naar de ziekenzaal. Madam Plijster leek geschokt. Ze probeerde Christina zoveel mogelijk aan het praten te krijgen maar dat lukte haar niet. Het leek wel of Christina in een heel andere wereld zat. Erik zei tegen Madam Plijster dat hij Christina wel uit haar "trance" zo kunnen krijgen en vroeg of ze de zaal wou verlaten. Toen Erik zeker wist dat Madam Plijster de zaal had verlaten gaf hij Christina een kus op haar liepen. En hij streelde haar wang en ging met zijn hand door haar haar. "Christina" fluisterde Erik op een tedere en zachte manier. Ze keek niet op ze bleef maar staren naar één punt met nog steeds dezelfde beangstigde blik in haar ogen. "Christina, vertel me asjeblieft wat er gebeurt is." Christina keek nog steeds niet op, Erik bleef zachtjes met haar praten en hij zag dat ze steeds meer begon te reageren. Op eens barste Christina in huilen uit. Erik nam haar in zijn armen. "Het is al goed Christina, alles komt goed" fluisterde hij.

Jane stond geschokt te kijken toen Christina werd weggebracht door professor Destler.

Ze liep stilletjes door de gangen, ze gaf om Christina als vriendin. En vond het vreselijk wat haar was overkomen. Jane wou met professor Destler gaan praten. Ze liep naar de ziekenzaal, ze zag de professor zachtjes tegen Christina praten. Jane hoorde op eens de hartverscheurende gehuil van Christina die zich in professor Destler's armen wierp. De professor streelde haar en probeerde haar te troosten. Jane kwam stilletjes binnen geslopen. Maar de professor draaide zijn hoofd al naar haar om. Jane stond even versteend maar hij draaide zijn hoofd weer terug naar Christina en Jane durfde dichterbij te komen. Professor Destler liet Christina los en veegde haar tranen van haar gezicht. Jane ging naast Christina zitten, Jane wist niet wat ze moest zeggen.

Drie dagen waren voorbij en Christina lag nog steeds in de ziekenzaal, de herfstvakantie was al snel en Jane was bang dat Christina niet snel genoeg hersteld zou zijn. Jane liep naar het lokaal van Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten. Niet omdat ze les had maar omdat ze professor Destler wou spreken. Ze klopte op zijn kantoor deur en hoorde dat ze binnen mocht komen. Jane kwam binnen en zag Professor Destler voor het haardvuur staan. Jane wist wat er tussen hem en Christina af speelde en hoe rot hij zich moest voelen, omdat zijn liefde in de ziekenzaal lag. Professor Destler maakte zwijgend de thee klaar. "Christina is al wat meer gaan praten" zei hij mompelend. Jane knikte "weten ze al wat haar heeft aangevallen?" Professor Destler schudde zijn hoofd. "Nee, maar ze beschreef het als een figuur met een kap op en dat alleen de rode ogen zichtbaar waren. Ze zag hem eerst in het verboden bos verdwijnen en later stond hij in een flits achter haar en viel haar aan." Zijn stem klonk gesmoord. Na dat ze zwijgend hun thee hadden opgedronken besloten ze samen naar Christina te gaan. Toen ze in de ziekenzaal aankwamen staarde ze alleen maar naar boven. Madam Plijster was bezig een klein drankje te maken. "Goed nieuws Christina, je hoeft nog maar één dag te blijven. Morgen mag je weer naar je eigen slaapzaal." Christina gaf geen antwoord. Toen Madam Plijster zag dat er bezoekers waren ging ze naar haar kantoortje. Ze keek nog een beetje vreemd naar professor Destler en liep toen verder. Jane ging aan het rand van haar bed zitten. Christina sprak nog niet echt veel maar wel een beetje, ze zei dat ze iedereen erg miste vooral Jane en natuurlijk Erik. Na een tijdje kwam Madam Plijster en zei dat Christina moest rusten als ze morgen naar huis wilde. Ze wou nog met professor Destler praten en Jane moest vertrekken. Ze zei Christina gedag en ze liep naar haar slaapzaal.

Het was nacht Christina had haar ogen wagenwijd open ze liep zonder dat ze het echt besefte de ziekenzaal uit. Naar buiten richting het verboden bos. Ze werd door iets aangetrokken iets dat zei dat ze naar het bos moest.

3 uur eerder

Erik's pov

Ik liep mee met Madam Plijster, ik liet Christina al weer alleen. Ze had juist de liefde nodig van haar vrienden. Madam Plijster zette een ketel thee op en gebaarde dat ik moest gaan zitten. Ik wist niet wat er komen ging maar ik wist dat Madam Plijster me wantrouwde. Ze zette een beetje ruw me kopje voor me neer. De thee spatte bijna alle kanten op, ze keerde de rug naar me toe en begon te spreken. "Ik weet niet wat jij van plan bent, maar ik heb het boek dat over jou gaat ook gelezen." Ik voelde het al aankomen. Ik wou de man vermoorden die over mijn leven had geschreven. Madam Plijster draaide zich ruw om. "Ben je hetzelfde met Christina van plan? Wat je die arme Christine hebt aangedaan? Ben je dat ook van plan met Christina? Een onschuldig meisje heb jij haar soms aangevallen?" Madam Plijster zag er rood uit haar ogen schoten vuur. Ik kon niets meer zeggen. "Als je maar goed luistert Erik Destler, als je Christina ook maar met één vinger aanraakt dat ik professor Perkamentus je persoonlijk laat ontslaan!" Ik voelde me verstijven ze wist niet dat ik en Christina een relatie hadden. Dit was de enige baan die ik kon krijgen. Alleen Perkamentus was zo vriendelijk geweest. Hij wou mij een kans geven. Ik kon het niet veroorloven deze baan te verliezen. Ik moest afstand nemen van Christina…

**Dat was het dan verloopig weer, ik kan niet zeggen wanneer er weer een nieuw hoofdstukje komt. Te veel school dat zeikt. Ze gunnen je geen vrije tijd meer -.-'**

**Naja hopelijk tevreden over dit stukje**

**-xx- Christina Akin**


	9. The Forbidden Forest

**Ik weet dat het al een tijdje geleden is dat ik heb geupdate, maar zoals ik al zei ik had het erg druk met school enzo. Dat werkstuk is nog steeds niet helemaal af, moet de foto's nog opzetten toch **_**probeer**_** ik volgende week weer een nieuw stukje te plaatsen. Veel plezier met het lezen van deze ;)**

**Phantom of the Opera © Andrew Lloys Webber**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Forbidden Forest**

Erik liep Madam Plijster's kantoortje uit. Hij vond het vreselijk dat hij Christina achter moest laten.

Deze baan betekende zo veel voor hem. Het was de baan die hem uit Azkaban hield.

Daar had Perkamentus voor gezorgd.

Erik liep door de ziekenzaal op weg naar buiten.

Hij durfde niet naar Christina toe te lopen. Hij wou haar nog één keer zien. Hij draaide zijn hoofd om en zag tot zijn grote schrik dat haar bed leeg was.

Hij kijk om zich heen maar Christina was nergens te bekennen. Hij keek angstig door het raampje naar buiten. Hij zag dat ze strompelend naar het verboden bos liep.

Zijn hart bonsde in zijn keel hij rende snel de ziekenzaal uit en kreeg vreemde blikken van leerlingen waar hij tegen op botste.

Hij voelde voor de zekerheid of zijn masker nog op de juiste plek zat. En hij rende naar buiten.

Toen hij buiten was zag hij Christina nergens. Hij liep naar de rand van het verboden bos en keek nog eens goed rond voor dat hij zijn toverstok trok en het verboden bos in liep.

Christina voelde hoe haar benen zich automatisch voort bewogen.

Ze was zonder dat ze het echt besefte het verboden bos ingewandeld.

Maar ze werd door iets aangetrokken.

Het was al aardig donker en Christina was bang.

Maar toch bleef ze lopen zonder dat ze nog controle had over haar benen. Ze had het koud haar voeten deden pijn maar toch bleef ze lopen ze zag iets in de verte opdoemen. Iets met rode ogen, die eng glinsterde.

Hij had een lange zwarte mantel om, Christina voelde dat ze rilde.

Ze bleef lopen naar de gedaante hij gebaarde dat ze moest komen. Christina zag een enge witte hand met lange vingers. Haar tranen rolde over haar gezicht. _Was Erik maar hier_ dacht ze.

Ze miste hem. Ze keek nog goed naar de gedaante en één ding wist ze zeker. Dit was het wezen wat haar had aangevallen…

Jane liep door de gangen, ze lette niet echt op ze wou naar Christina toe.

Ze was diep in gedachten en werd er ruw uit gestoord doordat iemand tegen haar opliep. Ze zag professor Destler haastig door de gangen rennen.

_Wat zou er aan de hand zijn? _Vroeg ze zich af.

Hoe snel hij ook voorbij rende ze kon nog een glimp opvangen van zijn bezorgde ogen. Jane kreeg een knoop in haar borst.

Ze rende haastig naar de ziekenzaal.

En zag waar ze bang voor was geweest.

Ze liep naar het lege bed van Christina. Uit paniek rende ze naar Madam Plijster.

Jane wist niet waarom maar ze was woedend. Ze mompelde iets en het klonk verdacht veel naar _vervloekte Erik, je bent gek en geobsedeerd Perkamentus zou je moeten ontslaan _ze

rende samen met Jane naar professor Destler's kantoortje.

Er was niemand. Jane keek naar buiten het was al aardig donker geworden.

Madam Plijster zei dat ze naar Perkamentus toe ging.

Jane moest hier blijven wachten tot dat ze terug kwamen. Jane voelde zich angstig.

Waarom zou professor Destler Christina zomaar uit de ziekenzaal halen?

Ze wist dat hij van haar hield, hij zou haar echt niet zomaar weghalen nu ze er zo aan toe was. Maar toen bedacht Jane zich iets, ze zag hem net nog!

Toen hij tegen haar opbotste, de bezorgdheid in zijn ogen vergeet ze nooit meer.

Er was wat aan de hand!

Jane liep snel terug naar de plek waar hij tegen haar was opgebotst en liep de richting uit waar hij heen ging. Het was één lange gang en die liep naar buiten toe.

Omdat het had geregend zag je de voetstappen nog in de modder. Ze volgde de voetstappen en die liepen direct naar het verboden bos.

Erik rende het verboden bos door, nog steeds zijn toverstok getrokken.

De bijna volle maan scheen door de bomen.

Hij was opgelucht dat het geen volle maan was. Dan vreesde hij dat er slechte dingen zouden kunnen met Christina.

Na een tijdje lopen zag hij mensen voetafdrukken in de grond.

Hij volgde die.

Het was akelig stil in het bos. _Asjeblieft laat Christina in orde zijn!_

Dacht hij wanhopig. Madam Plijster zou binnenkort merken dat Christina weg was en natuurlijk hem verdenken.

Dan raakte hij maar zijn baan kwijt, zolang Christina maar veilig was. Na nog zo´n tien minuten rennen, zag hij Christina.

Op haar knieën.

Erik zag een zwarte gedaante met een zwarte mantel hij zag twee rode ogen en hij had een kap op.

Langzaam pakte zijn witte hand Christina´s haar. Hij fluisterde iets maar Erik kon niet horen wat.

Hij trok aan haar haren en ze gilde. Toen trok hij zijn toverstok en schreeuwde. _"Crucio!"_ Christina kronkelde van pijn.

Ze schreeuwde en gilde. Erik kon het niet aan zien en richtte zijn toverstok op de gedaante en schreeuwde zelf een spreuk.

Die raakte de gedaante niet, maar hij had Erik nu opgemerkt. Erik kwam achter de boom verdaan met zijn toverstok getrokken.

De gedaante keek hem met zijn rode ogen aan. Christina lag op de grond ze was flauwgevallen. De gedaante pakte weer zijn toverstok en richtte die op Christina.

"Als je ook maar één spreuk af vuurt gaat ze eraan" zei hij. Zijn "s" klonk alsof het door een slang werd gesproken. "Wie ben je? Wat moet je van haar?" schreeuwde Erik.

De gedaante keek hem verrassend aan. "Ik ben slechts een kopie" zei hij.

"De échte heer bestuurd mij" Erik vond het maar vreemd,

hij kon hem niet meer volgen.

"Maar dat je hem niet herkent, ik lijk precies op hem"

hij pakte met zijn witte hand zijn kap en trok die af. Erik keek met grote ogen. Het slangachtige gezicht, de twee spleetjes die zijn neus moeten voorstellen, de vuurrode ogen, de dunnen lippen.

Dit was een kopie van _Voldemort. _

**Dat was het weer^^ wat denk je? R&R**

**-xx- Christina Akin**


	10. Fire

**Sorry voor het wachten, had het erg druk. Dit is ook niet zo'n lang hoofdstukje maar de volgende word beter. Maar dit hoofdstukje gaat wel belangrijk worden voor de rest van het verhaal. Naja ik weet niet hoe lang het duurt voordat het volgend hoofdstukje komt, het kan lang of kort zijn. **

**Phantom of the Opera**** © Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling **

**Fire**

Erik stond verstijft, _Voldemort, _was hij terug?

Was het waar?

Het was slechts een kopie dus dat betekende dat hij zelf zwak was en de dooddoeners waren nog niet op de hoogte.

"Ik zie de verbijstering en de angst in je ogen" siste Voldemort's kopie.

"Ik zou je het uitleggen, de heer zelf heeft me gecreëerd, hij is zelf te zwak om te vechten. Daarom maakte hij mij, ik heb een missie. Maar dat zeg ik natuurlijk niet " hij glimlachte vals en richtte zijn toverstok op Erik.

"Jou, kan ik net zo goed afmaken. Iedereen kent jou geschiedenis. De wereld zou nooit meer naar jou hoeven kijken." Erik keek hem vuil aan, de kopie is lang niet zo sterk als het origineel.

Maar hij kon onvergefelijke vloeken afvuren.

Erik dacht na, hij moest dit snel doen anders zou het zijn einde kunnen betekenen en die van Christina.

_Vuur _dacht hij.

Niets is bestand tegen vuur! Hij sprak de spreuk non-verbaal uit.

En zette de kopie in de fik.

Hij pakte snel Christina en nam haar snel mee.

Hij rende haastig het bos uit met Christina's hoofd tegen zijn borst gedrukt.

Hij had zijn toverstok nog steeds in zijn hand en zette soms wat in brand. Alles om de vijand af te remmen.

Jane was bij de bosrand ze bleef verstijd staan omdat ze rook zag opdoemen uit het bos. Perkamentus en Madam Plijster kwamen snel aangerend.

Uit de rook zagen ze allemaal een gedaante komen. Professor Destler rende gehaast het bos uit.

Zijn witte masker was inmiddels zwart van de roet. Hij had kleerscheuren maar hij hield zijn hand beschermend tegen Christina's hoofd.

Iedereen keek hem aan terwijl hij hoestte van de hoeveelheid rook.

'Help! Kom op Help!' Zei Erik snel terwijl hij door zijn knieën zakte omdat de hoeveelheid rook zijn longen nog steeds had gevuld en hij het uithoestte.

Christina viel op de grond, en bleef daar levenloos liggen terwijl Perkamentus, Madam Plijster en Jane op hun afrenden.

Madam Plijster trok Christina gelijk bij Erik weg, en checkte haar pols en ademhaling. Het was zwak, dus ze draaide zich gelijk om naar Perkamentus die met zijn fel blauwe ogen haar bezorgt aankeek.

'We moeten haar snel naar binnen brengen.' Zei ze op een dringende stem, en ze tilde haar op (Jane keek met verbazing toe dat ze zo sterk was) en liep snel met Perkamentus naar het kasteel, terwijl Erik nog steeds hoestend en proestend op de grond zat met Jane naast zich.

Jane wist niet precies wat ze moest doen, ze was lang niet zo sterk genoeg om hem te dragen en Madam Plijster was al weg.

Jane raakte in paniek ze keek om zich heen en zag dat er licht in Hagrid's huisje brandde.

Ze besloot naar zijn huisje te gaan.

Ze klopte een paar keer op zijn door en er werd open gedaan, door een halfslaperige Hagrid. "Jane wat doe jij hier?" vroeg hij en hij keek Jane aan.

"Het is een noodgeval! Professor Destler moet gelijk naar de ziekenzaal, hij heeft ademhalingsproblemen, Madam Plijster is er net vandoor gegaan met Christina.

Maar ze nam de moeite niet om hem mee te nemen."

Hagrid wist al genoeg en ging samen met Christina naar buiten. Hagrid tilde Professor Destler zonder moeite op en rende met hem naar het kasteel.

Jane keek hun tweeën na. En ze besloot rustig naar het kasteel te lopen.

Het vuur in het verboden was bijna uit, want het ging regenen.

Jane had verwacht dat dit jaar alleen maar lol zou zijn en nieuwe liefdes.

Maar het was één grote ramp. Jane liep treurig het kasteel in.

Ze boste tegen mensen aan maar ze gaf geen grote bek.

Iedereen keek haar verbaasd aan. Jane die geen grote bek gaf?

Jane liep stilletjes naar haar slaapzaal en keek naar het lege bed van Christina.

Waarom was Christina het bos in gegaan?

En wie had die aanval op Christina gepleegd?

Allemaal vragen gingen door Jane's hoofd terwijl ze in slaap viel.

Hagrid bracht Professor Detsler snel naar de ziekenzaal, zijn ademhaling was zwak. Voorzichtig legde hij de Professor op een bed. Madam Plijster kwam aangelopen. Ze keek naar hem met afschuw.

"Wist je dat hij die brand heeft veroorzaakt?" zei ze met een knikje naar hem. Hagrid keek haar aan.

"Wilt u nou zeggen dat je hem niet wilt behandelen?" zei Hagrid.

Madam Plijster keek even naar de Professor. "Ik móét wel, het is mijn plicht" ze draaide zich om. Hagrid keek haar aan.

"Waar zou je hem niet willen behandelen?

Vanwege dat domme boek dat je over hem gelezen hebt?

Misschien klopt er helemaal niets van! Je mot hem zijn kant van het verhaal laten vertellen, want ik wet dat je dat niet gedaan hebt."

Madam Plijster was stil.

"Hoe weet je dat? Dat ik hem gesproken heb?"

Hagrid leek wel rood te worden onder al dat haar.

"Ik heb het soort van gehoord" mompelde hij. "Afgeluisterd dus" zei Madam Plijster. Hagrid keek haar aan.

"Ik ken hem al heel lang, hij heeft zijn deel van het verhaal echt kunnen vertellen." Madam Plijster ging zitten.

"Vertel me het" zei ze zacht. Hagrid schraapte zijn keel en begon te praten.

Erik deed voorzichtig zijn ogen open.

Hij lag in een warm bed in de ziekenzaal.

Uit een soort angstreactie voelde hij of zijn masker nog op zijn gezicht zat.

Altijd als hij sliep viel dat ding af. Erik kon zich niet veel herinneren.

Alleen dat hij Christina nu voor altijd kwijt was.

Madam Plijster kwam de ziekenzaal ingelopen.

Ze liep naar een bed toe waar Christina lag. Madam Plijster

hielp haar overeind zodat ze water kon drinken.

Professor Perkamentus kwam ook nog binnen.

Hij ging bij Madam Plijster staan.

Toen liepen Madam Plijster en Professor Perkamentus naar hem toe. "Professor, wie heeft jullie aangevallen?"

Erik's stem was schor en hij kon nauwelijks praten.

Maar Madam Plijster en Professor Perkamentus konden heel duidelijk _Voldemort _horen

**Ik zou dat het niet lang zou zijn, maar ik hoop dat dit hoofdstukje jullie beviel**

**Xx Christina Akin**


	11. Erik's story

Heey, weer een nieuw hoofdstukje, deze is lekker lang waarschuwing er komt in dit hoofdstuk een heel intiem stukje tussen twee personages voor! Ik zet er een uitroepteken boven als het stukje komt en uitroepteken eronder als het stukje voorbij is.

Phantom of the Opera © Andrew Lloyd Webber

Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling

**Erik's story **

'Praat wat rustiger, Erik.' Zei Madam Plijster iets geruststellender tegen hem, en Erik keek haar bijzonder verbaast aan.

Erik nam opnieuw een slok van zijn thee met honing en keek Perkamentus even aan, die ook met een beleefde glimlach aan zijn voeteneinde zat.

'Probeer verder te vertellen Erik…' Zei hij geruststellend,

en Erik keek ook even naar Madam Plijster die hem weer een kleine glimlach gaf.

Voor het komende half uur vertelde Erik was er was gebeurt, en wat hij had gezien en wat hij had gehoord.

Wat ze intussen niet doorhadden, was dat Christina, die bij de deur lag, langzaam wakker werd met een vreemde blik in haar ogen die er wazig uitzag.

Als of ze niet echt wakker was, maar alleen maar haar ogen open had.

Haar ogen waren half open, en ze duwde zo zacht mogelijk de dekens van zich af en stapte haar bed uit, in haar half kapot gescheurde uniform.

Met een klein handgebaar had ze de deur al open, als of ze er geen toverstaf voor nodig had, en als of iemand anders het voor haar deed.

De deur ging zonder enig geluid open, en Christina liep strompelend naar buiten toe, terwijl ze nog steeds wazig voor zich uitkeek.

Jane werd wakker met een wat slecht gevoel in haar maag.

Haar hele slaapzaal was leeg, alleen zijzelf lag kennelijk nog in bed.

Ze schopte de dekens van haar af en stond snel op en pakte wat weekends kleding uit haar tas.

Ze voelde zich niet zo blij, maar ze wist dat het vandaag Carlo's verjaardag was… het was tenslotte het begin van de herfstvakantie… hopelijk zou Christina zich dan al weer beter voelen.

Ze besloot om Carlo's lievelingsoutfit aan te trekken.

Een minnie rokje die zwart was met aan de onderkant witte strikjes, en deed er een zwarte singlet boven die een lage kraag had.

Ze stook haar haar op, en er vielen wat piekjes tussen uit, maar dat zag er wel stoer uit. Ze deed wat make-up op, en pakte een pakje wat voor Carlo was, en liep daarna snel haar slaapkamer uit.

Bij de portret uitgang, deed ze snel haar zwarte beenwarmers aan en haar schoenen en liep naar buiten toe, maar het pakje in haar hand.

'Zucht… waar is hij?' Vroeg Jane ongeduldig, en liep voor de tweede keer langs een muur terwijl ze Carlo verhit zocht.

'Waar is wie?'

Vroeg een stem opeens achter haar, en Jane maakte een klein sprongetje terwijl ze twee armen om haar heupen heen voelde en iemands lippen in haar nek. "Gefeliciteerd met je verjaardag" zei ze met weinig blijdschap in haar stem.

Jane keek hem aan ze moest er ongelukkig uit hebben gezien want Carlo keek haar bezorgt aan.

"Gaat alles wel goed met je?" zijn ogen boorde in haar ogen.

Ze voelde zich nog ongemakkelijker.

"Doe het met me" fluisterde ze zachtjes.

Carlo keek haar verbaasd aan.

"Ik dacht dat je het niet wou…"

Jane maakte zich voorzichtig los van Carlo.

"Ik weet dat het direct is en dat je het niet verwachtte maar ik ben er klaar voor, ik wil dat jij mijn eerste bent"

Ze stond zelfverzekerd tegenover hem.

"Weet je het echt zeker?" hij leek er niet echt vertrouwen in te hebben.

Dat was ook logisch, Jane dacht ook na een maand geleden kwam Carlo met dezelfde vraag…

**Flashback**

"Jane, ik weet gewoon wij zijn twee dezelfde puzzelstukjes.

We horen bij elkaar en ik wil zo graag verder gaan met jou.

Ik wil dat jij mijn eerste word, Jane ik wil seks met je."

Jane keek hem geschokt aan ze was er nog helemaal niet klaar voor en ze wist niet wat ze moest zeggen.

"Carlo…" ze stopte even.

"Ik ben daar nog niet klaar voor, ik wil ook dat jij mijn eerste word maar ik ben er gewoon nog niet klaar voor"

Jane wou weglopen maar Carlo pakte haar vast.

"Het spijt me, het maakt niet uit.

Het moet voor ons allebei fijn zijn en je moet het willen"

Jane was op dat moment zo gelukkig dat hij haar begreep.

Hij zei dat ze het moest zeggen als ze er echt klaar voor was. Ze kuste terwijl Jane terug liep naar de slaapzaal.

**End Flashback**

**!**

Nu stond Jane vastberaden tegenover Carlo, hij scheen zijn bedenkingen te hebben maar nam haar toen toch mee.

Carlo was van Huffelpuf en toen ze zijn slaapzaal in gingen keek iedereen haar raar aan.

Carlo ging naar boven en vergrendelde de deur.

Hij wou niet gestoord worden.

Jane voelde zich zenuwachtig ze had voor vanavond een speciaal setje voor hem aangetrokken onder haar kleren.

Rode lingerie. Carlo kleedde haar voorzichtig uit. Jane rilde.

"Weet je het echt zeker?"

Carlo's hand stopte met uitkleden.

Jane knikte ze kon geen woorden uitbrengen.

Ze had het nog nooit gedaan en Carlo legde haar voorzichtig op bed.

Ze voelde zich onzeker om naakt te zijn.

Carlo begon haar te zoenen en raakte haar op plekken aan dat Jane liever niet wou maar ze durfde er niets over te zeggen.

Ze wou haar gedachtes ergens anders dan bij Christina hebben.

Carlo gleed met zijn hand over haar lichaam en ze rilde onder hem.

Hij draaide haar zo om dat zij boven op hem terecht kwam.

"Je wilt dit niet ik voel het gewoon" zei Carlo terwijl hij diep in haar ogen keek.

Jane beantwoorden dat met een zoen. "Ik wil dit wel ik ben gewoon zenuwachtig dat is alles." Jane liet zich toen helemaal ontspanen.

**!**

Madam Plijster liep naar haar kantoor.

Het verhaal wat Hagrid had verteld was Erik's leven zo wreed geweest?

Hagrid had Erik jaren geleden gered bij de zigeuners die hem tentoonstelde als een soort kermis attractie.

Hagrid had hem in de opdracht van Perkamentus gered.

Erik bleek een tovenaar te zijn.

Zeven jaar heeft hij op Zweinstein gezeten.

Hij had het niet makkelijk, hij had geen vrienden en was altijd alleen.

Veel klasgenoten pestte hem vanwege zijn masker en ze probeerde die ook altijd af te pakken.

Hagrid had niets meer van hem vernomen na Zweinstein hij was gewoon verdwenen.

Helaas was een tovenaar waar Erik mee op school had gezeten,

nieuwsgierig naar waar hij uit hing en ging hem achterna.

Hij is de auteur van het boek wat hij over hem geschreven heeft.

Hagrid hoorde dus ook later het verhaal over Erik en Christine.

Hagrid kon het niet geloven dat Erik zijn magie gebruikte om dat meisje voor zich te winnen. Hagrid wist nog goed dat Erik vaak bij hem kwam toen hij nog jong was en op Zweinstein zat. Madam Plijster had een traan moeten wegpinken toen ze dat hoorde.

**Flashback**

Erik had door het lange gras gelopen op weg naar Hagrid's huisje.

Zijn witte masker glom in het maanlicht.

Hij klopte op de deur en natuurlijk deed Hagrid open,

hij had Erik al aan zien komen. Stilletjes ging Erik zitten op de stoel waar hij altijd zat. Hagrid zag wat aan hem. Hij leek bleek en zijn ogen waren rood.

"Erik, is er wat gebeurt?" Hagrid was bezorgt sinds hij Erik van de zigeuners had gered, was hij maatjes met die jongen.

Hagrid was ook de enige persoon op Zweinstein die hem zonder masker had gezien.

Erik keek niet op toen die vraag werd gesteld Hagrid zag alleen een traan vallen.

Erik was altijd ontzettend eenzaam geweest maar was verliefd geweest op een meisje uit Ravenklauw.

Hagrid was de enige die dat wist, hij was toen verlegen toen hij het vertelde.

"Ze heeft zo'n mooie stem, ze zou zo mooi kunnen zingen als ze dat zou doen."

Hagrid had het gevoel dat het iets met dat meisje te maken had.

Hagrid vond het moeilijk om hem te troosten.

Hij had hem nooit huilend gezien. Hij leek altijd zo sterk. "Ze heeft _het_ gezien"

Hagrid wist meteen wat hij bedoelde.

Dat meisje van Ravenklauw Alicia, heeft zijn gezicht gezien.

"Hoe is dat gebeurt?" Hagrid zat vol medelijden.

Erik was altijd sterk geweest zolang hij zijn masker maar op had, zonder dat masker was hij net een hulpeloze zwerfhond.

Erik vertelde dat hij niet de enige was die haar leuk vond maar ook een andere jongen van haar afdeling.

Hij was één van de jongens die hem altijd pestte en bij hem probeerde zijn masker af te trekken.

Erik had het ze altijd weten te ontwijken.

Maar net toen Erik aan Alicia wou vertellen wat hij voor haar voelde had die jongen hem van achteren besluipt en zijn masker voor een heel plubliek afgetrokken.

Hij kon nog de afschuw in de ogen zien toen hij zijn hand op zijn gezicht legde en het masker uit de hand van de jongen trok.

Erik was toen weggelopen.

Hij probeerde kalm te blijven en hij durfde niet naar zijn klasgenoten te kijken terwijl hij zijn masker weer had opgezet. Erik ging toen naar Hagrid toe.

Hagrid vertelde Madam Plijster dat Erik vanaf dat moment toen echt gepest werd.

Iedereen noemde hem lelijk en veel zeiden dat het monster van Frankenstein nu echt bestond hier op Zweinstein.

Sommige probeerde zijn masker nog vaker af te trekken dan eerst.

Erik was vaak op geheime plekken te vinden. Perkamentus had van zijn situatie gehoord en heeft de hele school aangesproken.

Ook al was dit Erik's laatste jaar.

Hij wou dat hij snel weg kon.

De jongen die hem voor het eerst voor gek had gezet voor de hele school volgde hem na dat ze van Zweinstein afwaren.

Zo kwam Erik in Parijs, in hun opera gebouw.

Hij had met behulp van magie geheime gangen gebouwd.

Om voor eeuwig met rust gelaten te worden. Hij had zichzelf gezworen nooit meer verliefd te worden op welk meisje dan ook.

Tot dat Christine in zijn leven kwam…

Hagrid had Erik na het drama met Christine terug uit Parijs gehaald naar Zweinstein.

Daar had Hagrid Perkamentus overgehaald om Erik een baan te geven.

Minister Droebel had eerst tegen gestemd omdat Erik teveel magie gebruikte om een meisje verliefd op hem te laten maken.

Maar na dat Perkamentus een praatje had gemaakt met de minister wou hij hem nog één kans geven. Zodra hij zich misdroeg werd hij in Azkaban gezet.

Hagrid had altijd Erik beschermt ook Perkamentus had het beste met hem voor.

Toch wou Erik altijd alleen zijn en hij wou geen hulp of medelijden.

Hij wou alleen de liefde van een vrouw…

**End Flashback**

Dit was het weer, we zijn weer druk aan het schrijven aan het volgende hoofdstuk waarscheindelijk word hij net zo lang of langer als deze. (R&R)

Greetz. Christina Akin


	12. Attack!

**Heey, weer een nieuw hoofdstukje! Veel plezier met lezen en R&R ^^**

**Phantom of the Opera © Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**En o ja, er komt een nieuwe personage in voor, hij komt uit de Japanse manga en anime genaamd Bleach. En ook Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Attack!**

Madam Plijster had nooit geweten dat Erik het zo ontzettend moeilijk had gehad.

Ze wist wat er achter dat masker zat maar dat kwam alleen omdat ze dat boek had gelezen wat voor de grotendeels niet eens klopte.

En na zijn verhaal over Voldermort besefte ze pas in wat voor situatie hij zat.

Perkamentus liep ijsberend door de kamer, dit liep uit de hand.

Voldemort had kopieën van zichzelf gemaakt.

En hij was achter Christina aan.

Zou hij het weten? Perkamentus was altijd kalm en wist voor de meeste dingen een oplossing, maar _dit _had hij niet voorzien.

Spoedig zullen er dooddoeners verschijnen. Perkamentus moest de hulp van de Orde inschakelen zodat zij een oogje in het zeil konden houden.

Perkamentus stapte de openhaard in het zei duidelijk: Grimboudplein 12!

Jane sliep naast Carlo, ze lag met haar hoofd op zijn borst.

Ze voelde zich helemaal op haar gemak.

Ze probeerde te slapen maar iets hield haar wakker, een onrustig gevoel.

Ze klom voorzichtig het bed uit.

Ze hoorde de stemmen van de Huffelpufers nog beneden, dus zo laat kon het niet zijn.

Snel kleedde Jane zich aan.

Carlo keek op, "wat doe je?" vroeg hij. Jane keek naar hem.

"Ik moet echt weg, ik heb het gevoel dat er iets is gebeurt, ik moet kijken hoe het met Christina is." ze liep zo snel weg zodat Carlo geen tijd had haar tegen te houden.

Jane liep haastig naar de ziekenzaal.

Ze liep naar het bed waar gordijnen voor geschoven waren.

Tot haar grote schrok zag ze dat Christina niet in het bed lag.

Waar kon ze zijn? Jane liep met paniek naar het kantoor van professor Perkamentus, ze herinnerde zich nog het wachtwoord (door een voorval wat een maand geleden gebeurde ze moest met mevrouw Anderling naar zijn kantoor).

Tot haar verbazing was Perkamentus niet in zijn kantoor.

Paniek begon weer door haar lijf te gieren.

Ze rende door het kasteel heen.

Ze liep naar buiten.

En toen bleef ze stokstijf staan.

Mannen met kappen en maskers stonden om Christina heen!

Ze hadden hun toverstokken op haar gericht.

Jane rende keihard na hun toe terwijl ze haar eigen toverstok trok.

Ze sprak allerlei spreuken uit.

Maar haar toverstok werd snel uit haar hand geblazen.

Ze kreeg een trap in haar maag.

Haar hand bloedde en ze spuugde bloed uit.

De dooddoeners richtte zich op haar.

Eén dooddoener richtte zijn toverstok op haar.

Jane knielde op de grond omdat ze ontzettende pijn had in haar maag.

Ze zag dat Christina haar met lege ogen aanstaarde.

Jane wist dat het voorbij was.

Christina kon niets doen, Perkamentus was weg.

En niemand wist dat hier dooddoeners waren.

Dat Jane en Christina allebei weg waren. Jane sloot haar ogen wachtend tot de dooddoeners haar zouden vermoorden…

Jane hoorde stemmen, ze durfde haar ogen niet open te doen.

Ze hoorde flitsen voorbij gieren en een paar stevige handen pakte haar vast. Jane deed voorzichtig haar ogen open en zag dat Sirius Zwarts haar vast pakte.

De man die gezocht werd door het hele ministerie!

Maar Jane keek om haar heen en zag de oude professor Dolleman en professor Lupos voor haar staan. En ze zag tot haar grote opluchting professor Perkamentus.

Ze zag professor Destler die Christina had.

De dooddoeners waren verdwenen, maar de schouwer die Jane herkende als Romeo Wolkenveld had er eentje te pakken.

Jane probeerde voorzichtig op haar benen te staan.

Met hulp van Zwarts, ze voelde zich niet helemaal comfortabel bij hem maar omdat niemand wat deed moest het goed zijn.

Jane voelde zich moe en alles deed pijn ze werd ondersteunend weggebracht naar de ziekenzaal. Jane's hart bonkte hard in haar borstkast. Ze voelde zich licht in haar hoofd. Alsof ze elk moment kon flauwvallen.

Ze wilde eigenlijk niet eens naar de ziekenzaal, vooral niet met al die pottenkijkers…

Lupos liep aan haar ene kant, en Anderling aan haar andere kant, terwijl Zwarts nog steeds zijn hand op haar rug hield en haar lichtjes ondersteunde.

Ze keek naar de grond terwijl haar zwarte donker krullende haar voor haar ogen viel zodat ze niet meer naar de mensen om haar heen hoefde te kijken.

Ze proefde nog steeds bloed in haar mond, en ze merkte dat haar lip kapot was en ze voelde hoe de schrammen op haar armen prikte met al het zand erin.

Ze merkte toen pas dat ze haar rokje en al haar speciale kleding voor Carlo nog aan had… Kuch…

Ze keek ligt naar haar schouder waar ze zag, dat het rode lingerie bandje nogal afstak tegen haar zwarte singlet… waarom had ze haar vest dan ook niet aangedaan…

Ze werd ruw uit haar overdenkingen gehaald, toen haar hoofd in contact kwam met iets hards…boom…achtigs?

Ze hoorde de Professoren schrikkerig reageren, en ze vroeg bij zichzelf af waarom niemand had gezegd dat ze tegen een boom op liep….

2 paar handen pakte haar nog net voordat ze de grond zou raken, en ze hoorde gesmoord gelach achter haar.

'Juffrouw Rowen? Gaat het…' Ze keek op en zag dat Lupos haar vast had, en Professor Anderling haar met een mega bezorgde blik aankeek.

'Ja… dat stomme boom dinges stond in de weg…' Zei ze boos, en ze hoorde een lach ergens achter haar en ze gokte erop dat het Zwarts was die haar nu zo vierkant aan het uitlachen was.

Lupos hielp haar met een glimlach weer overeind, en hij liep langs haar heen zodat Jane kon zien dat Zwarts zo'n beetje z'n lip kapot beet om niet in lachen uit te barsten.

Jane rekte haar arm omhoog en gaf Zwarts een flinke stomp in zijn maag.

Ze zond hem nog een woedende blik die iedereen had staan stil staan, en liep naar de boom en brak er een tak van af en brak die in allemaal kleine stukjes terwijl ze richting het kasteel liep en Zwarts nog steeds een beetje lachend…

maar toch bewonderend achter haar aan liep…

Christina werd gedragen door Erik, ze was bewusteloos.

Ze had verschillende blauwe plekken. En er waren ook open wonden.

Erik had gehoord dat haar ouders op de hoogte waren.

En ze wouden haar van school afhalen.

Erik kwam aan in de ziekenzaal, hij legde Christina op een bed.

Hij schrok toen de deuren opengingen. Perkamentus kwam binnen gevolgd door een man en een vrouw. De vrouw zag er bezorgt uit ze had stevig de hand van haar man vast.

Erik kon wel raden dat het Christina's ouders waren.

De vrouw leek ontzettend veel op haar.

Ze had ook lang bruin krullend haar.

Ze had dezelfde kleur ogen. De man had precies haar gezicht.

De vrouw barste in huilen uit toen ze haar dochter zag liggen.

Ze schreeuwde dat Zweinstein beter voor hun dochter had moeten zorgen.

De man probeerde haar te kalmeren. Erik zag dat Christina onrustig was in haar slaap.

Het leek wel of ze een nachtmerrie had…

Jane strompelde nog steeds richting het kasteel.

Ze haatte dit!

Ze haatte het dat mensen die ze nauwelijks kende haar begeleiden naar het kasteel alsof ze een zielig hondje was.

Jane zat onder het bloed en de hand van Lupos rustte op haar schouder.

Ze begon in haar gedachten verstrikt te raken.

Ze merkte niet dat er een steen recht voor haar lag.

Ze struikelde en kwam met een harde klap op de grond.

Iedereen keek haar geschokt aan.

Toen Jane nog luidkeels vloekte.

Ze voelde dat ze opgetild werd. En zag dat Zwarts haar optilde.

Ze begon te schreeuwen, omdat ze niet wilde worden behandelt als een klein meisje wat niks alleen kon.

'Laat me los, jij, ongelooflijke irritante onweerstaanbare' Ze werd ruw afgekapt door Zwarts die haar grijnzend aan keek, en bleef doorlopen.

'Je vind me tenminste onweerstaanbaar…' Zei hij grijnzend, en Jane gromde en probeerde los te komen, maar kwam niet los.

Dus ze deed maar boos haar handen over elkaar en keek nors voor zich uit, terwijl Lupos ook lachend toe keek, en Anderling niks had opgemerkt, en 10 meter voorop liep.

Ze begon een liedje te neuriën met een verschrikkelijk irritant melodie, en ze keek grijnzend, hoe Zwarts zijn glimlach verdween, en plaats maakte voor een grimas.

'Ik stop met neuriën, als jij me los laat!' Zei ze grijnzend, en ze hoorde hoe Lupos zacht lachte, en Zwarts keek haar spottend aan.

'Fijn. Loop dan maar zelf… Als je het kunt.' Zei hij grijnzend, en zette haar neer, en Jane rechtte gelijk haar rok en liep stug door, terwijl ze nog 1 keer keihard het couplet neuriede.

'Ze zei dat ze zou ophouden…' Hoorde ze Zwarts geïrriteerd tegen Lupos zeggen, en Jane lachte zachtjes, en huppelde vrolijk naar voren waar ze Anderling voorbij wilde gaan, maar die hield haar tegen.

'Juffrouw Rowen… u moet nog naar de ziekenzaal.' Jane keek haar aan als of ze gek was.

'Wat? Nee, dat kan niet! Ik ben oké, er is niks aan de hand, echt! Ik moet naar Zwerkbal!

We hebben een belangrijken wedstrijd! We moeten Zwadderich verslaan, dat vind u toch ook zelf?!' Zei Jane met al haar pit, en Lupos en Zwarts keken haar verbaast aan,

terwijl er toch een speelse glimlach om hun lippen zat.

'Niks daarvan! U gaat nu naar de ziekenzaal! Die wedstrijd kan wachten!' Zei Anderling stug terug.

'5 Sikkels op Anderling…' Fluisterde Zwarts zachtjes naar Lupos.

'5 op Rowen…' Zei hij terug, en ze schudde de hand, en keken grijnzend toe.

'Echt niet! Er is niks aan de hand! Anders zou ik toch wel mee gaan?!

En die wedstrijd is mijn leven, het team kan niet zonder mij! Ik ben de ZOEKER!

Die hoort zo'n goud kleurig ding uit de lucht te plukken!' Zei ze best brutaal, en Anderling leek even uit het veld geslagen.

'U gaat mee, of u nou wilt of niet!

Anders laat ik persoonlijk, Professor Sneep u meeslepen!' Anderling begon rood aan te lopen, en Jane rolde met haar ogen.

'Dan doet u dat toch, ik ben toch niet bang voor hem…

misschien wel voor zijn haar! Maar in de tijd dat u hem hebt gevonden en hebt meegekregen, dan ben ik al lang de wedstrijd aan het spelen!'

Toen liep Jane met een zwiep van haar haren weg, richting het Zwerkbalveld, terwijl Anderling daar pompeus stond, en Lupos zijn hand op hield naar Zwarts, die er grommend wat geld in deed, en wat mompelde dat Jane wel gelijk had over Sneep zijn haar…

'Jane?' Jane keek op van het aantrekken van haar zwerkbalgewaad in de kleedkamers.

Tom keek haar bezorgt aan, en de rest van het team had ook een zielige uitdrukking op hun gezicht.

Zelfs de ukkie's.

'Wat?' Vroeg ze een beetje bot, en trok haar gewaad recht, en deed de gele band om haar boven arm heen, wat betekende dat ze aanvoerster was.

'Je bloed…' Jane keek hem even aan, en proefde inderdaad daarna weer bloed in haar mond. Ze veegde het snel uit haar mond hoek, maar die beweging liet haar arm hartstikke steken.

'Je moet naar de ziekenzaal Jane…' Zei Roos nu ook tegen haar.

'Jullie lijken Anderling wel! Er is niks aan de hand, ik heb niks!' Zei Jane vastbesloten, en pakte haar bezem in haar hand.

'Jane, er komt bloed uit de mond, je hebt een snee in je wenkbrauw, je zit onder de blauwe plekken en hebt overal sneeën en schrammen over je armen en benen, en elke keer als je beweegt grijp je naar je maag…' Zei Tom nu ook vast besloten, en Jane zuchtte geïrriteerd.

'Zeg, willen jullie me weg hebben of zo?' Zei Jane met een vurige blik, en stapte naar voren en wuifde naar de rest dat ze het veld op gingen voor het spel…

Erik keek met een bezorgde blik naar Christina's moeder die haar hand van haar dochter vast had, en met tranerige ogen naar haar dochter keek.

De ouders van Christina hadden een flinke ruzie met Perkamentus gehad.

Ze wouden haar van school afhalen, maar Perkamentus had ze over kunnen halen.

De ouders van Christina hadden hem nog bedankt omdat hij vele malen hun dochter had gered.

De broer van Christina was ook op school gekomen.

Hij had tatoo's in zijn nek en in plaats van wenkbrauwen had hij daar ook tatoo's staan.

Hij had ook een paar op zijn arm staan.

Hij had een hoofddoek om.

En hij had rood haar in een paardenstaart, het leek wel of hij gel in zijn staart had gedaan want het stond alle kanten op.

Hij zag er ruig uit maar hij kwam al bezorgt naar zijn zus toelopen.

Erik besloot weg te gaan het laatste wat hij wilde was dat haar familie er achter kwam wat er tussen hem en haar speelde.

Jane was nog maar net op haar bezem gestapt en Anderling kwam al aanlopen met Madam Hooch.

Anderling had een brief in haar hand en ze gaf hem aan Jane.

"De wedstrijd is verplaats naar volgende week.

Denk je nou echt dat we een wedstrijd gaan spelen, als er net dooddoeners hebben aangevallen?" Jane keek haar nors aan.

"En jij gaat nu mee naar de ziekenzaal ik heb iemand meegenomen die je zo op kan tillen" Anderling wees naar achteren en Jane zag Hagrid staan.

Hij liep naar haar toe en tilde haar op.

Natuurlijk gaf Jane weer volle protest.

Terwijl Hagrid haar naar de ziekenzaal sleepte. Jane plofte op haar bed neer.

Ze zag dat de familie van Christina om haar bed heen stonden.

Jane zag haar ouders en haar broer.

Haar broer draaide zich om en zag Jane liggen. Hij liep naar haar toe.

"Hé Jane, lang niet meer gezien" zei hij. Jane glimlachte.

"Hé Renji, jij ook hier?"

De broer van Christina die Renji heette ging naast haar zitten.

"Jep, mijn zusje heeft het weer voor elkaar. Maar zo te zien jij ook. Wat hebben jullie nou weer gedaan?" Renji was ontzettend lang. Hij had een T-shirt aan en een soort hesje erover heen. Je zag nog net dat hij tatoo's op zijn arm had staan.

Hij had ook een spijkerbroek aan.

Hoe hij er ook uitzag, hij stond altijd voor je klaar als je hem nodig had.

En zijn tatoo's hoorde ook bij hem.

Jane had hem maar één keer zonder shirt gezien toen ze samen met Christina en Renji gingen zwemmen in de zomer.

Hij had aan de voorkant en aan de achterkant van zijn bovenlichaam tatoo's.

Hij had nooit een rede gegeven waarom hij ze had, maar hij had er ontzettend veel ruzie met zijn ouders door gekregen.

Jane en Renji waren ook ontzettend goede vrienden geworden.

Ze trekte vroeger veel met hem op tot dat ze naar Zweinstein toeging.

"En was die kerel met het masker jullie nieuwe leraar." Vroeg Renji.

"Ja, hij is steengoed. En ook wel aardig." Zei Jane, Renji moest lachen.

"Jij die een leraar aardig vind, dat komt niet vaak voor." Jane moest ook lachen.

"Ja meestal zijn ze allemaal "'Kleraren'"

Renji moest weer lachen. Renji was twintig en hij was een ongelofelijk lekker ding, tenminste dat vond Jane.

Helaas hadden ze één keer ruzie gehad. Renji vond Jane ongelofelijk leuk.

En had dat ook gezegd toen ze hem afwees was hij kwaad geworden. Renji haatte het om zijn gevoellens te uiten en vooral als dat meisje hem afwees.

Hij voelde zich toen erg belachelijk.

Maar Jane was toch blij dat ze altijd vrienden bleven ook al was Renji verliefd op haar.

De ouders van Renji riepen hem en hij stond op.

"Ik moet weer eens gaan, leuk je weer gezien te hebben Jane."

Hij liep naar zijn ouders toe die al voor de ziekenzaal deur stonden.

Ze bleven een tijdje op Zweinstein tot hun dochter weer hersteld was.

Jane ging liggen sloot haar ogen.

Ze dacht aan Zwarts, wat was het eigenlijk een ongelofelijk lekker ding.

Ze droomde over hem, dat hij haar weer optilde. Ze voelde zich licht. Ze vond hem leuk, te leuk…

**Dat was het weer,**

**Op naar het volgende hoofdstuk!**

**Greetz Christina Akin**


	13. Funny moments

**Heey zijn we weer met een nieuw hoodfstukje, deze is vooral met grappige stukjes ;)**

**Natuurlijk houden we ons ook een beetje aan het verhaallijn ;)**

**Veel leesplezier**

**Phantom of the Opera © Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Bleach (Renji) © Tite Kubo**

**Funny Moments**

Een paar dagen gingen er voorbij, de broer van Christina, Renji moest van zijn ouders het rest van het jaar op Zweinstein doorbrengen om een oogje in het zeil te houden.

Hij moest met haar de klassen bijwonen.

De herfstvakantie was nog maar net voorbij en Jane voelde zich helemaal afgepeigerd.

Ze had al na een dag uit de ziekenzaal gemogen.

Christina was in die tijd bijgekomen en ze zei dat ze zich niets herinnerde.

Renji was de hele tijd bij haar.

Zodat Erik geen kans had om te kijken hoe het met haar ging.

Christina mocht vandaag de ziekenzaal uit.

Al haar wonden waren genezen.

En doordat ze zich niets herinnerde had ze ook geen trauma.

Toch was er wat anders aan haar, ze was niet meer zo vrolijk als eerst.

Ze was vaak aan het dromen en lette niet op als iemand tegen haar sprak.

Jane irriteerde zich eraan.

En moest Christina vaak een stomp geven voordat ze uit haar trance ontwaakte.

Maar ook Jane zat met haar gedachten vaak ergens anders.

Carlo had haar vaak opgezocht toen ze dat ene dagje in de ziekenzaal lag.

Hij wou weten wat er gebeurt was.

Jane vond het lief maar irritant dat hij zo deed.

Later kwam het groepje mensen die haar en Christina hadden gered langs, met Sirius Zwarts voorop.

Hij leek verbaasd om Jane in de ziekenzaal te zien liggen.

Ze keken nog even hoe het met Christina was maar ze praatte vooral met Jane.

De vrouw met de roze haar (Tops) keek opvallende veel naar professor Lupos.

Ook Renji kwam binnen.

Hij zag Jane en liep natuurlijk naar haar toe.

Nou hij besprong haar (iets wat hij vaak deed als Jane bij Christina was).

Jane viel van het bed, en draaide zich om.

"Renji! Jij ongelofelijke idioot, moest dat echt? Man jij flikker!"

terwijl ze dat zei trok ze ontzettend hard aan zijn paardenstaart zodat zijn elastiek eruit ging. Hij had ontzettend lang haar als hij het niet in een paardenstaart had zitten.

Renji pakte opnieuw een elastiek en knoop hem in zijn haar.

Na dat hij dat gedaan had ging hij naast Jane op het ziekenbed zitten.

Het groepje mensen hadden toegekeken naar hoe ze half aan het vechten waren geweest. Zwarts had weer naar Jane gekeken en Jane wist dat. Ze voelde dat ze bloosde. Maar ook het groepje mensen ging weer weg en Jane voelde zich weer alleen, ook al zou Renji de hele middag bij haar blijven.

Ook kwam Carlo weer langs.

Hij zag Renji en vroeg natuurlijk wie hij was.

Jane antwoordde dat het de broer van Christina was.

Er kwamen ook veel leerlingen in de ziekenzaal.

Renji was er nog maar een paar dagen op deze school, maar iedereen wist al alles van hem. Vaak volgde de meisje hem als hij ergens naar toe liep.

Omdat hij Jane en Carlo alleen wou laten besloot hij even rond te lopen door het kasteel. Natuurlijk gevolgd door meisjes.

Jane en Carlo zeiden weinig, Jane was aan het wachten op de verlossende woorden van Madam Plijster.

En die kreeg ze even later ook.

Carlo liep natuurlijk met haar mee.

Hij had niet in de gaten dat Jane niet met haar gedachten erbij zat.

Hij was vrolijk aan het praten.

Jane zag dat er vaak gevorderde tovenaars (van de Orde van de Feniks) aan het rondlopen waren.

Helaas zag ze Zwarts nooit, maar er liep vaak een irritante zwarte hond achter haar aan.

Carlo en Jane gingen bij het meer zitten.

Dit had ze ook wel gemist, het samenzijn met Carlo.

Bij het meer, hij die haar een zoen op haar wang gaf en haar altijd driftkikker noemde. Jane moest haar lachen inhouden bij die gedachten. Ze was toch blij met Carlo.

Christina liep door de gangen, vergezelt door Renji natuurlijk.

Het was al een week geleden dat de herfstvakantie voorbij was.

En iets van anderhalve week dat ze Erik niet had gezien.

Ze mistte hem verschrikkelijk en ze wenste dat Renji niet haar bodycart was. Natuurlijk merkte hij dat Christina ergens meezat.

Ze was nog nooit zo stil geweest.

Hij maakte zich zorgen om haar, zijn zusje was altijd wel in voor een stoeipartij.

Maar elke keer als hij haar wou kietelen duwde ze hem weg en zei dat ze met rust gelaten wou worden. Renji vond het ook rot voor haar dat hij de hele tijd bij haar moest zijn.

Maar hij had het zijn ouders belooft.

Renji keek even naar Christina ze had haar haar voor haar gezicht.

Ze liep met een gebogen hoofd.

Renji had haar nog nooit zo triest gezien.

Normaal was ze altijd in voor een stoeipartij of een kieteloorlog.

Maar dit keer hoefde Renji niet eens in de buurt te komen en ze wierp hem een valse blik toe. Christina voelde zich rot om zo tegen haar broer te doen.

Hij begreep niet alles. Wat er tussen een leraar en haar afspelde.

Hij kende Erik niet eens. Renji vond het zelf vreselijk om Christina zo in de gaten te moeten houden. Hij begreep wel waarom ze nors was.

Renji liet haar een middag alleen zodat ze kon nadenken.

Renji liep zelf een beetje rond.

Hij zag dat veel Zweinstein studenten naar hem keken.

Dat vond hij ook wel logisch, hij was niet in een uniform.

Hij had knalrood haar in een paardenstaart.

Hij had veel tatoos en hij was de broer van het meisje dat aangevallen is.

Onderweg kwam Renji nog een paar leraren tegen.

Professor Anderling die hem een glimlach gaf (wat erg zeldzaam was).

Hij kwam Hagrid tegen die naar hem wuifde.

Professor Sneep die hem afkeurend aankeek.

Hij kwam een paar Orde leden tegen, zoals Tops, Dolleman en Lupos, die allemaal even vrolijk naar hem zwaaide.

En natuurlijk werd hij begroet door heel veel meisje.

Renji dacht na een tijdje dat zijn hoofd net zo rood was als zijn haar.

Christina was blij dat haar broer haar wat ruimte gaf om na te denken.

Hij was echt een schat van een broer.

Maar teveel met een broer doorbrengen is niet goed.

Ze zag Jane met Carlo bij het meer zitten.

Ze durfde er niet bij te zitten.

Niet vanwege Jane of Carlo maar vanwege de mensen die buiten liepen.

Ze zullen haar vragen gaan stellen en de Zwaderaars zullen haar proberen te foppen en te pesten.

Christina zag dat er een zwarte hond voorbij liep, de hond keek haar nog even aan en liep toen verder.

Christina raapte haar moed bij elkaar en ging richting Jane.

Jane keek op toen ze aankwam.

"Christina! Ik ben blij dat je hier bent! En waar is Renji?" Carlo's blik verharde even toen Jane om hem vroeg maar liet er niks van merken, dus het viel ook niet erg op.

"Uhm, moest wat anders doen…"

Mompelde Christina zachtjes en plofte naast Jane neer in het gras.

"Gelukkig maar, hij begon irritant te worden."

Zei Jane lachend, en Carlo lachte ook even zacht, zodat Jane zich naar hem omdraaide en hem vragend maar met een grijns aankeek.

Christina verzonk in haar eigen gedachte, die gingen natuurlijk gelijk naar Erik.

Ze moest hem gewoon weer zien, ze kon het zonder hem geen minuut mee langer uithouden, iedereen die maar bezorgt om haar was en haar continue in de gaten hield.

Ze moest Renji vanavond zien te dumpen zodat ze weg kon sluipen naar Erik,

misschien wilde Jane haar ook wel helpen.

Christina schrok op toen Jane opeens een gil uitliet, omdat Carlo haar had opgetild en ze half dubbel lag van het lachen.

'Nee! Niet het meer! Zet me neer!' Zei ze lachend,

en Christina zuchtte en liet haar hoofd op haar knieën zakken en deed haar ogen stijf dicht. Zij wilde ook weer plezier hebben, plezier met iedereen, maar vooral met Erik…

'AH!' Plons… Christina keek op, en zag hoe Jane samen met Carlo sputterend boven water kwam terwijl ze helemaal doorweekt waren.

Ze gaf hem een speelse duw en stond snel weer op en liep naar Christina die haar vragend aankeek, maar Jane pakte alleen maar haar hand, en voordat Christina kon protesteren lag zij ook in het meer helemaal doorweekt en met een slappe lag door Carlo die allemaal grappige dingen vertelde.

'Jane…' Christina schudde een beetje aan Jane's arm die op de bank lag met haar Ipod in en half aan het slapen was.

'Jane!' Zei Christina wat harder, maar ze mocht niet gaan schreeuwen want dan zou iedereen wakker worden.

Christina gromde toen ze nog niet wakker werd, dus ze ging maar achter de bank staan, en gaf haar een duw zodat ze van de bank af flikkerde met een kreun.

'Was dat nodig?'

Vroeg ze met een geïrriteerde stem en krabbelde weer overeind.

'Ja, we moeten gaan, het is bijna 12 uur!'

Zei Christina op een sissende fluister toon en trok Jane overeind die zuchtte en haar half struikelend volgde.

'Moet je zo nodig naar Erik toe om 12 uur?!' Zei Jane toen ze door het portret heen stapte.

'Ja! En jij moet me helpen.' Ze trok Jane opnieuw mee, en ze rende door de gangen heen terwijl de fakkels al uit waren dus je helemaal niks zag.

'AUW!' Ze waren bijna bij het lokaal, toen Jane ergens overheen struikelde.

Ze hoorde even verder op wat geluid en Christina keek haar aan met een doodsangst. Als ze werd gepakt…

'Ga maar!' Christina keek haar niet begrijpend aan maar Jane wuifde alleen maar dat ze verder moest lopen.

'Ga nou maar! Ik heb toch al genoeg straf, kan niet veel meer bij komen…' Zei Jane lachend, en Christina keek haar met een bedankende blik aan en rende toen snel naar de deur van het VTZK lokaal en deed hem open en sloot hem snel achter zich.

Jane draaide zich om en stond snel op, haar knie stak, en ze wist niet waar ze nou overheen was geflikkerd… het voelde harig.

Ze wilde net verder lopen, toen er opeens een lichtje voor haar aan flikkerde. Ze zette snel een gespeelde glimlach op toen ze Remus Lupos voor haar zag staan met een vragende blik.

'En wat doet u zo laat nog op de gangen?' Vroeg hij haar, en Jane verborg haar handen achter haar rug en zette een zielige uitdrukking op.

'Uhm, ik slaapwandel soms, Professor…' Zei ze en keek even naar links, waar de gang helemaal donker was. Ze had haar handen achter haar rug en haalde heel langzaam haar toverstok tevoorschijn.

'Met uw schooluniform aan?' Vroeg hij verbaast, en Jane kleurde rood en keek even naar de grond.

'Nou, dat zit zo… ik was ZOOOO hard aan het leren dat ik in slaap viel met mijn schooluniform aan. OH! Wacht! Wat is dat?!' Ze maakte een snelle zwiep maar haar toverstok en er schoot een rood lichtje door de gang. Lupos die voor haar stond draaide zich gelijk om naar het lichtje met getrokken toverstok en dit zag Jane als haar kans. Ze sprintte bij hem weg terwijl ze probeerde om geen slappe lach te krijgen.

Ze sprintte de trap af en jumpte over de railing van de volgende en stond zo in 1 keer voor het portret.

'Je weet dat dat nogal dom was…' Jane schrok zich helemaal dood toen ze een veel te bekende stem achter zich hoorde, en ze draaide zich boos om naar Sirius Zwarts die achter haar nonchalant tegen de muur aan leunde en haar grijnzend aankeek.

'Ja, maar ik heb geen babysitters meer nodig hoor…' Ze rolde met haar ogen en deed ook haar armen over elkaar en keek hem spottend aan.

'Maar met al die dooddoeners in de buurt was het als nog geen slimme actie…' Zei hij en kuchte even sarcastisch en ging weer recht staan en liet zijn handen zakken. Jane snoof alleen maar en rolde met haar ogen en draaide zich om en wilde de leerlingenkamer binnen lopen, maar hij greep haar arm en draaide haar terug.

'Beloof me dat je er niet weer op uit gaat…' Zei hij met een medelevende blik, en Jane keek hem even aan, maar knikte daarna toch en liep daarna snel naar binnen, waarna ze de deur snel dicht deed en er tegen aan leunde en naar beneden zakte met een zucht en ze haar knieën omhelsde.

Christina was zenuwachtig zijn katoortje binnen gelopen. Maar hij was er niet. Ze speurde de kamer door. Zijn piano die in de hoek van de kamer stond was een beetje aan het verstoffen. Christina zag dat de spullen van Rose weg waren. Wat is er aan de hand? Christina merkte nu pas dat het er rommelig was in zijn kantoor en Erik hield het altijd netjes. Het bedje waar Rose in sliep was omgevallen. Achter haar werd de deur open gedaan. Ze draaide zich om en zag Erik staan. Hij had wallen onder zijn ogen en hij had een brief in zijn hand. "Erik wat is er gebeurt? Waar is Rose?" Christina liep naar hem toe. "H-hij heeft h-haar" hij stotterde een beetje. "Wie heeft haar? Erik wat is er aan de hand?" Erik gaf de brief aan haar. Christina begon het te lezen. Rose en Christine waren ontvoert. Als hij ze in leven wou houden moest hij zijn eigen leven opofferen. Christina keek hem aan. "Erik wat ga je doen?" vroeg Christina met angstige stem.

**Dat was het weer, hopelijk vonden jullie het wat^^**

**Greetz Christina Akin**


	14. Renji's help and fight

**Ja ik weet dat het een tijdje geleden is dat ik heb upgedated. Ik was op vakantie en ik had ook geen totaal inspi om te schrijven. Ik weet niet hoelang het gaat duren voordat ik het volgende stukje ga updaten maar tot dan veel plezier met deze R&R**

**Bleach**** © Tite Kubo**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Phantom of the Opera © Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**Renji's help and fight**

Renji liep door het kasteel. Verdomme, dacht hij. Waar is Christina? Zijn ouders zouden hem vermoorden als ze er achter kwamen dat Christina weer zoek was.

Renji keek zoekend rond tot dat hij tegen iemand opbotste.

Het was Zwarts. Hij leek verward om de getatoeëerde puber te zien.

Renji mompelde sorry. En liep snel door, hij had niet echt veel tijd.

Opeens kreeg Renji een idee, de leraar van verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten had hier vlak bij een kantoortje. Hij kon hem vragen of hij wist waar Christina was!

Hij liep er regelrecht naar toe en klopte op de deur.

Er werd niet opengedaan. Renji klopte nog een keer.

Waar zou die gast kunnen zijn? Vroeg hij zich af.

Hij liep de trap af en opeens hoorde hij stemmen.

"Zo hij weg zijn? In ieder geval niemand mag weten dat ik hier ben."

Renji herkende die stem, het was Christina! Renji legde zijn hoor tegen de deur.

Hij hoorde nu een man praten. "Ja, ik weet het. Maar Christina wat moet ik doen? Mijn dochter en mijn vorige liefde zijn ontvoerd!

Als ik mijn leven niet geef voor dat van hen…" hij stopte.

"Alsjeblieft Erik, denk goed na er moet toch een oplossing zijn?"

Renji hoorde zijn zus snikken. "Ik wil je gewoon niet kwijt!

Je betekent alles voor me en samen komen we er wel uit!" Renji begreep het niet, het klonk alsof ze tegen haar geliefde sprak. Maar die man moet toch een leraar zijn? Of niet dan?

Renji hoorde voetstappen.

"Christina ik weet niet wat ik moet doen, maar misschien is het beter als je gaat.

Dan kan ik beter nadenken."

Renji liep snel het lokaal uit toen hij merkte dat de voetstappen de deur bereikte. Renji zag nog net een treurige Christina uit de professor zijn kantoor komen.

Renji liep snel met een kleine omweg naar de slaapzaal.

Hij wachtte daar Christina op.

Die gelijk snikkend in zijn armen viel.

Hij wist natuurlijk wat er aan de hand was, maar dat kon hij niet zeggen.

Hij omhelsde haar alleen nog maar steviger terwijl hij zachtjes vloekte.

'Fuck! Damn! Waarom moet dit mij dan weer overkomen!'

Jane vloekte nog een keer terwijl ze in de badkamer stond van de meisjes slaapzaal.

Iedereen was diep inslaap, en eigenlijk kon het haar ook niks schelen als iemand wakker werd.

Ze had net haar pyjama aangetrokken.

En dat bestond uit een oud zwerkbal shirt van Carlo en een zwarte boxer.

Toen ze haar tanden wilde gaan poetsen viel het haar op dat haar hele knie open lag.

Dat was dus die prik van daarnet.

En het zag er niet zo best uit.

Het was paars aan de rand en het bloed droop eruit, terwijl er ook allemaal geel pusachtig spul uit kwam. Het was duidelijk aan het ontsteken, daarom deed het ook ontzettend pijn.

Er zat nu nog een stukje stof in van haar kous en ze probeerde het eruit te trekken zonder het uit te gillen.

Opeens ging de deur met een klap open, en doordat Jane zo schrok trok ze het stukje stof eruit, en schreeuwde ze het uit.

Maar iemand deed opeens een hand voor haar mond, maar de tranen stroomde nog over haar wangen heen.

Ze herkende de geur van die persoon, en ze bedankte Renji zachtjes die achter haar stond.

Ze bleef even zo staan, totdat de pijn een beetje minder was. Renji haalde zijn hand ook weer van haar mond af en keek haar even bezorgt aan.

'Gaat alles wel goed?'

Vroeg hij en zocht haar ogen, maar Jane keek snel weer naar de grond.

'Ja, heb alleen… een klein wondje…'

Ze verborg haar knie snel door haar hand erop te leggen en gaf hem een kleine glimlach.

'Waarom ben jij hier?'

Vroeg ze zachtjes en hij werd ligt rood toen hij haar outfit opmerkte.

'Wel.. uhm… ik heb Christina even naar binnen gebracht… Ze ligt nu te slapen…'

Zijn ogen gingen nog een keer over haar heen terwijl Jane even knikte en het niet eens doorhad.

Renji haalde sneaky haar hand van haar knie af.

Hij keek er even naar terwijl Jane wat wilde zeggen voor een excuus.

'Uhm, als je dat een klein wondje noemt…' Zei hij grijnzend,

en Jane rolde met haar ogen.

'Het is echt niets!'

Ze wilde lopen, maar ze zakte door haar knie heen, en kreeg een pijnschuit door haar been heen.

'Ja… tuurlijk…' Zei hij plagend.

Jane rolde met haar ogen en duwde hem aan de kant en hinkte naar haar bed.

'Ga slapen Renji, het is niks…

ik zie je morgen wel. Kom je me ophalen bij de leerlingenkamer?' Vroeg ze met een zoette glimlach. Ze wist dat hij niet zou weigeren, en hierdoor zou hij ook weg gaan.

Hij lachte en gaf haar een knipoog en liep daarna weg terwijl

Jane en bed kruipte.

Ze hield wel haar knie onder de deken vandaan en viel in een onrustige slaap terwijl ze het steeds warmer begon te krijgen en werd geïrriteerd door een hoestbui.

De volgende ochtend stond Renji al 20 minuten te wachten op Jane.

De lessen zouden over 10 minuten beginnen en ze was er nog steeds niet.

Opeens kwam Christina aanzetten, en hij vuurde gelijk de vragen op haar af. Ze vertelde dat Jane een griep had gekregen dus vandaag niet de lessen zou volgen.

Renji wist natuurlijk wat er aan de hand was, en nadat hij zeker wist dat er niemand meer in de leerlingenkamer was liep hij snel naar de slaapzaal van Jane

Hij zag haar woelend op haar bed liggen, terwijl het zweet van haar voorhoofd af druppelde. Haar knie bloedde weer en ze hoestte een paar keer ongemakkelijk.

Hij liep snel naar haar toe, en toen vlogen haar ogen open.

'Jane?'

Vroeg hij en ze gaf hem een kleine grijns, maar hoestte daarna gelijk weer.

'Jij… b-bent ook wanho-opig om me op… op te halen.'

Zei ze met een gebroken stem, terwijl ze nog even kuchte. Hij lachte even en pakte daarna haar badjas. Ze keek hem vragend aan, maar hij hielp haar alleen maar overeind.

'Jij. Gaat naar de ziekenzaal…' Zei hij en hij hees haar in haar badjas, terwijl ze protest wilde maken, maar hij deed zijn vinger voor haar lippen waardoor ze gelijk stil was. Ze hinkte ongemakkelijk dus hij legde haar arm op zijn schouder terwijl hij haar ondersteunde.

Ze liepen de leerlingenkamer af, en bij de trappen tilde hij haar op. Ze moesten 1 verdieping hoger zijn, en na een het trappen viasco waren ze uiteindelijk op de goede verdieping. Hij wilde haar eigenlijk niet meer neer zette, maar Jane wilde niet dat hij haar droeg.

Hij liet haar los en ondersteunde haar weer terwijl ze verder hinkte. Maar opeens schrok ze op toen ze een bekende stem hoorde.

'Jane? Jane! Wat is er gebeurt? En wat doet _hij _hier?' Carlo kwam aanrennen terwijl hij haar overbezorgd aankeek.

'Niks, ik ben gewoon ziek, een klein griepje. Maar Renji stond erop dat ik naar de ziekenzaal moest…'

Jane zag gewoon dat ze blik van Carlo verharden.

"Alleen omdat _hij_ zei dat je naar de ziekenzaal moest, ging je braaf op zijn bevel in?"

Jane keek hem verbaasd aan.

Hij duwde de hand van Renji weg van Jane en pakte haar stevig vast dat Jane een klein gilletje van pijn gaf.

Renji keek hem nors aan.

"Wat heb jij opeens gast?

Zie je niet dat Jane ontzettend ziek is?

Ik breng haar naar de ziekenzaal omdat ik bezorgt om haar ben omdat ze mijn zusjes beste vriendin is! Ik ken haar al jaren en ze is een vriendin van mij!"

Carlo begon rood te worden. "Jouw MEISJE ja!! Je pikt MIJN meisje in!"

Jane begon over te geven en de mannen hielden op met ruziën. Carlo nam Jane ruw over van Renji en bracht haar naar de ziekenzaal.

Madam Plijster nam haar knie onderhanden en ze zei dat ze in de dreuzelwereld haar been al hadden weggehaald omdat hij zo ontstoken was. Maar Madam Plijster hoefde dat gelukkig niet te doen. Met een paar toverspreuken en een paar zalfjes was haar been bijna genezen. Renji en Carlo waren druk aan het vechten. Jane kreeg er absoluut genoeg van, en Madam Plijster zo te zien ook.

'Please! Kunnen jullie alsjeblieft weg gaan?

Ik krijg ontzettende koppijn van jullie, ga buiten vechten of zo!' Zei Jane boos, en Madam Plijster knikte instemmend en stuurde ze naar buiten. Toen eindelijk de deur dicht was en er weer rust was, begon Madam Plijster Jane's knie te verbinden. Even later zat haar knie in wit verband, en moest ze daar 3 dagen blijven liggen.

'3 DAGEN?! Wat?!' Vroeg ze ongelooflijk, maar Madam Plijster dulde geen tegenspraak.

'Je blijft hier 3 dagen, of ik bind je vast… en dan doe ik echt…' Zei ze streng, en Jane zuchtte en trok het gordijn voor haar bed en begon wat te lezen uit een horror boek waar net een meisje afschuwelijk werd afgeslacht.

"_Je hebt mensen die zitten in een vlies en die blijven doodstil op de grond liggen, totdat het donker word dan komen ze langzaam tot leven en kruipen ze overeind, en schreeuwen zo hard dat het vlies kapot scheurt en al het slijm en sommige lichaamsdelen over de grond heen spoelen. Dan strompelen ze naar je toe en als ze je hand vast hebben, dan zetten ze _

_ze hun nagels erin en die gaan dan langzaam in je huid zitten en gaan onder je huid door, zodat je allemaal bobbelende striemen ziet. Ze eten je van binnen uit op, op een langzame manier, terwijl ze met hun mond al je organen weer uit spugen, en als ze bij je hoofd zijn, ploppen je ogen naar binnen, en komen die in zijn mond en dan likt hij je gezicht af, en voert hij je eigen ogen aan jou. Dus zorg dat dit monster jou niet te pakken krijgt, kijk maar wat er is gebeurt met Helen…" De donkere man wees naar het lichaam van het jongen meisje wat helemaal kapot en onder het bloed op de grond lag. De regen kwam met bakken uit de lucht en het bliksemde toen ze opnieuw een schreeuw hoorde. 'Snel pak je wapens, het monster komt!' Zei de donkere man, en de mensen rende snel weg, en gingen een hoek om en toe-_

Jane stopte met lezen toen ze de deur open hoorde gaan. Ze hoorde een paar voetstappen maar ze had geen zin om haar gordijnen open te doen om te kijken wie daar waren. Ze begon verder te lezen.

_'Lena!' Schreeuwde de donkere man, terwijl het meisje van 4 achteruit werd getrokken door het monster wat langzaam zijn nagels in haar enkels begon te boren. We hoorde haar schreeuwen en huilen, en uiteindelijk was er een vies geluid en een soort lach. We liepen iets naar voren met onze geweren vast, maar opeens was er een grote splash en vlogen er lichaamsdelen in het rond. _

_De donkere man haalde een hand van zijn hoofd, en had een oog wat helemaal bloed rood was uit zijn haar. Het was Lena die zo juist over ons was versprijd...._

"AAAARGGGG!! DAT IS ZO GOOR! BAH!"

Jane hoorde dat de voetstappen stopte en hoorde een bekent gegniffel. _Kut ze hebben me gehoord _dacht ze. Opeens werd het gordijn opzij geschoven. Sirius Zwarts stond daar met een valse glimlach. En toen besefte Jane dat Sirius nog al veel op de personage uit haar boek leek. "Gek ik heb recht op privacy, ga ergens anders mij uit lopen lachen. Tot haar grote schrik zag ze dat Lupos haar met zijn armen over elkaar haar aanstaarde. "Uw heeft u knie aardig verwond na u nachtelijke wandeling" Jane keek hem aan "Ja, maar dat het rode lichtje…"

Sirius viel hen in de rede. "Hoe krijg je het toch voor elkaar om je elke keer in de problemen te werken. Je lijkt wel een kopie van mij"

Jane kon gelijk zien dat Zwarts de grootste lol had. "En wat was er zo goor toen ik binnen kwam?" zei Sirius die nog steeds het lachen moeilijk kon bedwingen.

"Jou gezicht, nou goed?" zei Jane geïrriteerd.

"Ja en nu serieus?" zei Sirius geïrriteerder. Jane zuchtte en zei: "afgehakte ledenmaten die in het rond vliegen en iedereen zat onder.

Dat was het de mazzel en einde en nu oprotten. Het is al erg genoeg hier."

Opeens ging de deur weer met een knal open. Renji en Carlo waren nog steeds ruziënd binnengestormd. Renji had nu los haar dus dat betekende dat Carlo zijn o zo beroemde paardenstaart had uitgetrokken.

Carlo had een paar kleerscheuren en zijn haar zat helemaal in de war. Jane had er nu genoeg van en schreeuwde de longen uit haar lijf:

"Hé stelletje hufters ga ergens anders vechten wil je?!"

ze sprong van bed richting Carlo.

"Luister jij eens goed. Ik heb NIETS met Renji!

Nooit gehad en ik zal ook nooit wat krijgen.

Hij is meer als een broer voor mij dan een _vriendje_.

Toch Renji?" ze keek Renji recht in de ogen alsof ze hem verplichtte de waarheid te spreken. "Ja natuurlijk is dat zo, ik wat met jou hebben is net zo goor als een broer en zus met elkaar naar bed gaan."

Carlo leek niet echt overtuigd. Maar hij scheen akkoord te gaan met een wapenstilstand. Jane leende Renji haar haar elastic uit.

Die hij snel vastknoopte in zijn haar.

Omdat Jane niet echt super lang op haar been kon staan hinkte ze naar haar bed.

"Fijn en willen jullie nou allemaal opdonderen? Ik wil slapen."

Iedereen liep stilletjes de ziekenzaal uit.

Terwijl Jane half bloosde omdat Zwarts naar haar grijnsde voordat hij de deur dicht deed. Jane lag nog op bed.

Ze begon zich een beetje aan Carlo te irriteren.

Hij was zo snel jaloers. Sirius daarin tegen grijnsde alleen maar als een vriend zo overbezorgd was. Jane wist niet meer of ze nog wel echt verliefd was op Carlo…

**Dat was het voor nu. Binnenkort (of niet) meer^^**

**greetz**


	15. The letter

**Weer een nieuw stukje^^**

**Bleach© Tite kubo**

**Phantom of the Opera © Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**Harry Potter © J.k. Rowling**

**The letter. **

Erik was aan het ijsberen in zijn kamer, terwijl hij de verkreukelde en betraande brief in zijn handen hield.

Wat moest hij doen?! Rose was weg, Christine was weg… en hij begon Christina ook nog te verliezen.

Eigenlijk zat er maar 1 ding op, ontslag nemen zonder dat Christina het wist, dan kon hij haar ook geen pijn meer doen…

Hij pakte de brief en snelde zijn kantoor uit op weg naar die van Perkamentus. Toen hij uiteindelijk daar was, vertelde hij dat hij zijn baan niet meer vol kon houden, en dat hij ontslag wilde nemen.

"Sorry Erik, maar je hebt een contract, en daar moet jij je aan houden… Dat is mijn laatste woord…" Zei Perkamentus, en Erik voelde zich nu al helemaal verloren.

Christina liep snel het lokaal van Bezweringen uit, en liep zo snel ze kon richting het kantoortje van Erik. Ze deed de deur open, niemand was in het lokaal, ze liep snel naar zijn kantoortje en klopte eerst rustig op de deur, maar nadat niemand open deed begon ze toch al wat harder op de deur te kloppen.

"Erik? Erik?!' Zei ze, maar niemand deed open. Ze wist dat er op leraren kamers speciale spreuken zaten, ze zou hem nooit open kunnen breken. Verslagen zakte ze neer op de treden van de trap terwijl ze de tranen over haar wangen liet stromen. Ze kon er niet meer tegen! Alleen zij en Jane wisten van hun relatie af, en Jane kon haar nu ook niet helpen. Die had haar eigen problemen. Jane wilde graag een schouwer worden en Christina graag een heler. Maar van Sneep had je voor toverdranken een uitmuntend nodig, en hoe hard Christina en Jane ook hun best deden ze bleven de hele tijd alleen maar boven verwachting halen….

Nu huilde ze alleen nog maar harder. Haar droom was verpest, alles was fout gegaan, en ze kon bij niemand haar hart luchten…

"Christina?" Ze keek snel op toen ze Renji voor haar zag staan. Zonder enige overdenkingen vloog ze hem in zijn armen, zijn schrammen niet eens opmerkend, en verteld hem alles over haar en Erik terwijl ze haar gezicht tegen zijn schouder aan drukte en het uit huilde. Renji was tegelijkertijd in de war, super bezorgt, en had ook behoorlijk medelijden met zijn zusje… Zo stonden ze daar voor een half uur, terwijl Christina uithuilde, Renji alleen maar luisterde, geen commentaar gaf en over haar rug heen wreef.

"Het komt wel goed zussie…" Zei hij toen ze klaar was en loodtste haar mee naar haar slaapkamer, waar hij haar indekte. Ze was al gelijk vertrokken na een paar seconden en Renji deed de deur zacht dicht. Hij wist nu niks anders te doen. De meisjes bleven hem maar volgen en het was super irritant, terwijl eigenlijk 1 meisje hem maar was opgevallen. Het was een Ravenklauwer uit het 7e jaar. Ze zat bij Jane en Christina in de klas, maar hun wisselde eigenlijk nooit een woord. Het meisje liep niet achter hem aan, maar zat soms aan het meer met een tekenboek. Ze kon prachtig tekenen, en 1 keer had hij met haar gepraat en vertelde ze dat ze er later haar werk van wilde maken.

Haar naam was Denise, ze had krullerig ligt bruin haar en mooie blauwe ogen. Ze was niet zoals andere meisjes die alleen maar om hun uiterlijk gaven, en dat vond Renji leuk. Eigenlijk wilde hij haar meevragen naar het eind bal, maar hij durfde niet, omdat toen hij dat vorige keer deed bij Jane had ze hem afgewezen, omdat ze liever vrienden wilde zijn. En hij vond het al zo moeilijk te laten zijn dat hij iemand leuk vond…

Hij zuchtte, dit zou nog iets ingewikkelds worden.

Erik liep opnieuw boos door zijn kantoor. Hij mocht niet weg, hij mocht ook niks ondernemen. Wat moest hij dan doen?! Christine en Rose aan hun lot over laten?

Hij gromde boos, en op dat moment vloog er een uil langs die een zware envelop in zijn kamer liet landen en daarna gelijk weer weg vloog.

Hij pakte zijn kop koffie en nam er opnieuw een slokje van terwijl hij de envelop open maakte. Opeens viel er iets uit de envelop en het viel met een zachte plons in zijn koffie. Toen hij naar zijn koffie keek, liet hij die gelijk vallen.

Er lag nu in een plas koffie een kleine meisjes vinger…

Hij zette gehaast een paar stappen terug en pakte de brief en las hem snel door.

_Ik zou maar opschieten als ik jou was, Erik… Of anders sturen we nog meer lieve kleine vingertjes op van je dochtertje Rose. Nu heb je alvast een aandenken…_

_Het eindefeest is over een week… Je hebt vanaf dan een maand de tijd. Je kan dan ontslag nemen, en met ons mee gaan. En we sturen jou dochter en Christine dan weer terug. Hopelijk denk je verstandig._

Hij gromde boos terwijl de tranen over zijn wangen heen stroomde. Die vinger die daar lag, was van zijn kleine rose… van zijn dochter…

Hij las de brief nog eens. Er was wat aan de brief wat niet klopte. En 1 zin bleef maar door zijn hoofd heen spoken. _Het eindefeest is over een week… Je hebt vanaf dan een maand de tijd. Je kan dan ontslag nemen, en met ons mee gaan…_

_en met ons mee gaan…_

"En met ons mee gaan…" Erik liet zich op zijn bed vallen terwijl hij zuchtte. Hij snapte het niet. Waren de dooddoeners er soms ook tijdens het eindfeest, en kon hij dan gelijk mee?

Renji liep naar het meer toe. Hij hoopte Denise eigenlijk weer te zien. Net toen hij wat begon te fluiten en dacht maar weer terug te gaan, zag hij haar zitten onder een grote boom. Hij twijfelde eerst maar liep toch naar haar toe.

"Hey…" Zei hij twijfelend, ze keek op en glimlachte naar hem.

"Hey, jij bent de broer van Christina, Renji toch?" Renji knikte blozend en ze lachte even.

"Wauw, jij kunt echt mooi tekenen…" Zei hij, terwijl hij naar de tekening keek van de reuze octopus.

"Oh… bedankt…" Zei ze blozend, en hij ging naast haar zitten

"Hoe… heb je dat, geleerd?" Vroeg hij en ze lachte even.

"Van me mezelf. Je hebt er boeken over, hoe je dat kunt doen. Best leuk!" Zei ze met een grijns en hij lachte even.

"Wauw, dan leer je wel erg goed…" Ze bloosde even en hij bladerde door het klapblok.

"Misschien zit ik daarom ook bij Ravenklauw…" Ze lachte even, en Renji knikte.

"Hoe is Ravenklauw eigenlijk?" Renji keek haar vragend aan, terwijl hij naar een tekening keek van allemaal vogels.

"Echt leuk, vooral omdat ik van lezen en tekenen houd. De leerlingenkamer staat namelijk vol met boeken, en ik vind leren wel oké…" Zo begonnen ze een heel gesprek, totdat ze uiteindelijk blozend en een beetje stotterend vroeg of ze hem misschien mocht tekenen, omdat ze zijn tattoo's zo mooi vond…

Renji was gevleid en zei heel snel ja. Zo zaten ze nog even pratend terwijl zij hem zo goed mogelijk probeerde te tekenen. Op een gegeven moment kwam hij weer op het idee om haar mee te vragen naar het bal.

'Uhm.. Zeg, ik vroeg me af… of… Uhm, of jij misschien… uhm…' Ze lachte even zachtjes en keek hem vragend aan.

'Of je misschien met mij naar het eindbal wilde?' Vroeg hij zachtjes terwijl hij over zijn hoofd heen wreef.

'Ja, graag zelfs!' Zei ze blij, en Renji kon niet blijer kijken.

'Jane! Jane!' Renji kwam de ziekenzaal binnen lopen. Hij zag dat Jane wakker was en Madam Plijster liet haar loop oefeningen doen terwijl ze krukken onder haar arm had zitten. Jane keek op en keek hem wantrouwig aan.

'Nee, ik kom hier niet om te vechten…' Zei Renji snel, en Jane lacht.

'Ik moet je wat vertellen!' Zei hij blij, en Madam Plijster zei dat Jane wel een pauze kon nemen. Ze hinkte terug naar haar bed met de krukken en Renji ging naast haar zitten.

'Ik heb… uhm… Een meisje ontmoet. En daarmee ga ik naar het bal…' Zei hij zacht, en Jane lachte en keek hem vragend aan.

'Oh? En wie is Een meisje dan wel?' Vroeg ze lachend.

'Denise… van Ravenklauw 7e jaar.' Zei hij snel, en Jane leek even na te denken.

'Oh ja! Dat meisje zit bij ons in de klas… nooit tegen haar gepraat… maar goed…' Zei Jane lachend, en sloeg Renji op zijn schouders zodat hij van het bed afflikkerde.

'Goed gedaan Renji!' Zei ze blij, en hij keek haar nep boos aan. Toen ging de deur open en Jane keek op en zag Carlo binnen komen. Ze gaf hem een kleine glimlach en hij lachte even terug totdat hij Renji opmerkte die weer op het bed klom. Zijn blik verharde en Jane rolde met haar ogen, ze pakte haar krukken zei Renji dat ze zo weer terug zou zijn en liep naar Carlo die haar mee nam naar een leeg klaslokaal.

'Alsjeblieft Carlo… stop met dat domme gedoe, ik word het echt zat!' Zei Jane terwijl ze hem smekend aankeek.

'Renji heeft al een date naar het bal…' Zij ze opnieuw en hij keek haar even aan met een kleine glimlach.

'Jane, ik kan er gewoon niet tegen als ik hem met jou zie…' Hij liep naar haar toe en Jane liep achteruit. Haar rug kwam tegen de muur aan en hij deed zijn arm naast haar, zodat ze niet meer weg kon omdat aan de andere kant een kast stond.

'Ik doe niks hem met sukkel! Begrijp je dat nou nog niet…!' Zei ze fel en hij keek haar even aan, en Jane wilde weg lopen, maar Carlo duwde haar terug tegen de muur met zijn hand en kuste haar opeens volop. Jane wilde het eigenlijk niet omdat ze midden in een ruzie zaten, dus ze probeerde hem weg te duwen, maar hij duwde haar met iets meer kracht tegen de muur en begon de knoopjes van haar bloes open te maken. Hij ging met zijn hand onder haar bloes, en begon haar nek te zoenen.

'Carlo Stop!' Zei ze, maar het klonk niet echt overtuigend, haar bloes was al helemaal open, en toen hij met zijn hand omhoog ging knapte er iets in Jane. Ze duwde hem met al haar kracht van hem af en liep zo snel mogelijk het lokaal uit terwijl ze haar bloes alweer dicht had gedaan.. Pas toen ze bij de ziekenzaal was, merkte ze dat haar knie ongelofelijk pijn deed, en dat het verband bloed doorlopen was. De tranen rolde van haar wangen af, en toen ze op haar bed lag deed ze de gordijnen er omheen. Renji was er allang niet meer, en wat er met Carlo was gebeurt kon haar echt niet schelen.

Ze snikte zachtjes toen ze de deur open hoorde gaan. Ze wilde niet gehoord worden maar de tranen bleven maar van haar wangen af rollen.

'Jane?' Ze keek op toen ze Sirius voor haar zag staan met een bezorgde blik. Hij zag haar knie die helemaal doorlopen was van het bloed en hij ging snel naast haar zitten.

'Wat is er gebeurt?' Vroeg hij terwijl hij mij zijn hand over haar knie heen ging.

'Niks. Alleen… Carlo doet echt ontzettend dom! En… en…' Er begonnen meer tranen te komen en haar knie begon te steken, en er liep een straaltje bloed van onder vandaan.

'Je moet nieuw verband…' Zei hij, niet reagerend op haar laatste commentaar. Hij wikkelde het oude bloed doorlopen verband eraf, en keek even met een pijnlijke blik naar haar knie waar de wond opnieuw verschrikkelijk was gaan bloeden.

Even later had hij het bloed weg gehaald, en moest ze haar been omhoog doen. Ze voelde hoe zijn handen langzaam over haar knie heen gingen en ze kon een rilling niet onderdrukken. De tranen gingen langzaam weg en ze voelde hoe haar wangen rood werden. Hij trok het verband aan, en Jane trok haar knie iets naar haar toe omdat het nogal pijn deed.

'Sorry.' Zei hij met een kleine grijns en hij wou terug trekken.

'Alsjeblieft… stop niet…' Zei ze zacht en ze keek hem even aan.

'Jane…' Jane keek hem smekend aan. "Dan doet mijn knie iets minder pijn" zei ze. Sirius keek haar aan. Hij boog zich iets voorover. Het leek wel of ze haar hoofd iets terug trok, maar even later waren ze allebei in een kus verwikkeld.

Het was eigenlijk best ironisch dat Jane bij zichzelf, dat ze nu met Sirius stond de zoenen, iemand van rond de 21, terwijl ze net Carlo had afgewezen… haar vriendje.

**Dat was het weer R&R**


	16. Fenrir Greyback

**Nieuw stukje^^ R&R**

**Phantom of the Opera © Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Harry Potter J.K. Rowling**

**Fenrir Greyback**

De dagen vlogen voorbij en het eindejaarsfeest naderde. Niemand had nog zin in de lessen van Verweer tegen de zwarte kunsten omdat professor Destler zich chagrijnig gedroeg. Jane liet zich al een tijdje niet meer zien in de lessen. Het gerucht ging dat ze het had uitgemaakt met Carlo en daarom zich niet meer de lessen bijwoonde. Christina die zich een beetje depressief voelde omdat Jane haar beste vriendin zich klote voelde en omdat ze laatst ruzie had gehad met Erik. Christina was in zijn kantoortje gestormd en had gezegd dat hij zich niet moest opofferen en dat zijn dochter en Christine waarschijnlijk toch al dood zouden zijn. Erik was woedend geworden en hield iets voor haar ogen. "Zie je dit?!" schreeuwde hij bijna. Christina keek naar het voorwerp wat Erik in zijn vingers hield. Het was een vinger, een kleine vinger als die van een peuter. Christina voelde zich verstijven. Zou die vinger van …? Erik drukte haar tegen de muur. "Dat is mijn dochters ze vinger! Ze is verminkt, verminkt aan haar hand en dat is mijn schuld! Ik moet haar redden! En als je me tegenhoud dan zou ik je…" hij stopte. Christina wist wat hij wou zeggen. "_Vermoorden_" maakte ze zijn zin af. Hij keek haar aan. Voor het eerst kon Christina zijn emoties niet in zijn ogen aflezen. Ze waren koud. "Ga" fluisterde hij. Christina bleef staan. "Erik ik…" "IK ZEI GA!" Christina voelde hoe het speeksel van Erik op haar gezicht spatte. Ze werd bang van hem. Ze rende snel zijn kantoortje uit. Op weg naar haar slaapzaal. Renji stond al op haar te wachten met open armen. Christina was blij met zijn aanwezigheid. Onder zijn begeleiding ging ze naar bed. Terwijl haar broer op haar bedrand zat en haar troostte. Renji en Christina verschilde veel van elkaar maar één ding hadden ze gemeen. Ze konden slecht tegen afwijzingen en liefdesverdriet.

Even later schrok Renji op, toen Jane met een vermoeid gezicht binnen kwam strompelen en zich op haar bed liet vallen.

'Waar heb jij gezeten?' Vroeg Renji dan ook gelijk, maar Jan trok alleen maar haar kussen over haar hoofd heen en kreunde geïrriteerd. Renji werd ligt boos en trok het kussen van haar hoofd en trok haar overeind.

'Jane! Word wakker! Het gaat niet goed met jou, en ook niet met Christina! Jullie moeten elkaar helpen!' Jane keek na deze uitbarsting triest naar de grond en voelde tranen opkomen in haar ogen.

'Kom op Jane… word weer de ouwe…' Zei Renji zachtjes, en ze keek op en knikte ligt naar hem

'Hoe kan ik je helpen…?' Vroeg ze zachtjes, en Renji glimlachte.

'Door je niet meer zo shitterig te gedragen en de vrolijk meid te worden die ik ken, en me te helpen met Christina.' Jane grijnsde en knikte blij.

'Ik ga mijn best doen…' Zei ze daarna zachtjes, en Renji knikte en zei dat hij haar en Christina morgen zou komen ophalen.

'Christina! Kom op wakker worden, vandaag word anders dan normaal!' Schreeuwde Jane zo hard mogelijk in Christina's oor.

'Ja ja…tuurlijk…' Zei Christina verveeld, en wilde zich omdraaien, maar Jane duwde haar uit bed en sleurde haar mee naar de badkamer, waar ze haar een hele make-over gaf.

'Zo, nu zien we er niet meer uit als 2 zombies.' Zei Jane grijnzend, en Christina kon ook weer een beetje lachen. Jane had prachtig werk gedaan, ze had maar een klein beetje make-up op, maar ze zag er wel beter uit.

'Kom, Renji staat te wachten, we gaan naar Zweinsveld.' Jane sleurde haar mee en even later konden Jane en Christina allebei weer lachen met Renji.

Na een tijdje lopen en lachen, stopte Renji opeens, en werd zijn hoofd ligt rood. Daar stond Denise, merkte Jane en Christina op.

'Oehhh! Renji toch! Je bent bijna zo rood als je haar! Kom op, ga naar haar toe!' Zei Jane en duwde hem in haar richting. Hij keek haar een beetje knorrig aan, maar liep daarna toch met Denise een cafétje binnen.

'En nu jij nog, Erik voelt zich vast miserabel, en je moet hem begrijpen, jij, Christine en Rose zijn de enige die OOIT aardig tegen hem hebben gedaan, wij gaan naar hem toe, en jij biedt je hulp aan, en ik wil geen tegenspraak.' Zei Jane lachend, en Christine sloeg vermoeid haar ogen ten hemel.

'Maar hij wilt me niet zien!'

'Natuurlijk wel, kom op!' Zei Jane, en sleurde haar mee, naar een winkel waar ze Erik net naar binnen zag gaan.

'Zeg dat het je speet, en dat je hem begrijpt, en dat je hem wilt helpen, maar als hij dat niet wilt, begrijp je dat, maar wil je toch bij hem blijven… oké?' Jane keek Christina zelfverzekerd aan en gaf haar een glimlachje, en duwde haar daarna de winkel in.

Jane grijnsde blij en liep nog maar net een paar passen, toen ze opeens een hand om haar mond heen voelde gaan, en voelde hoe ze naar achteren werd gesleept. Jane probeerde te schreeuwen en de handen van haar mond te krijgen, maar het lukte niet echt. De persoon was te sterk, dan maar trappen…

Ze gaf een flinke schop naar achteren, en hoorde de persoon achter haar kreunen en de handen gingen van haar mond af. Jane trok gelijk haar toverstok, en fluisterde Lumos omdat het steegje nogal donker was.

'Sirius?! Wat de heck?! Ben je gestoord of zo?!' Zei Jane toen ze hem tegen de muur zag staan, terwijl hij een behoorlijk pijnlijke blik in zijn ogen had.

'Nooit gedacht… dat jij zo hard kon schoppen…' Kon hij uitbrengen, en zakte toen op de grond. Jane rolde met haar ogen en ging naast hem zitten.

'Waarom deed je dat?'

'Omdat ik met je moet praten…' Zei hij iets relaxter, en keek haar even aan, terwijl zij naar de grond staarde.

'Je mist klassen, je ziet eruit als een zombi-' Jane gaf hem hier een por in zijn zei, terwijl ze hem knorrig aankeek.

'Hey! Ik vertel alleen maar de waarheid…'

'Wat ben je toch goed in complimenten geven…' Jane rolde met haar ogen en wilde opstaan, maar Sirius trok haar terug naar beneden.

'Kom op, ik wil gewoon even praten… Die Kannewasser ziet er ook niet al te best uit, en jij gedraagt je niet zoals normaal…' Jane trok haar knieën op en legde haar hoofd erop. Ze deed haar mond open om iets te zeggen, maar deed hem even later weer dicht.

'Ik ga hier echt niet mijn privé leven aan jou zitten uitleggen…' Zei ze een beetje nors en keek de andere kant op.

'komt…komt het, het door die…zoen?' Vroeg hij na een tijdje zachtjes, en wreef over zijn hoofd heen terwijl hij naar zijn schoenen staarde.

'Nee… Gewoon, ik heb Christina zelfs nog nooit iets over thuis gezegd, zou ik dat dan wel doen aan een man, die me iets van 4 dagen terug zoende, die 21 is, die de meest gezochte gevangene is van Engeland, en die er ongelofelijk goed uitziet?' Hier sloeg ze haar handen voor haar mond, terwijl Sirius breed grijnsde en zij met grote ogen voor zich uit keek.

'Dat heb ik niet gezegd!' Zei ze na een tijdje.

'Tuurlijk, maar jij en ik weten dat het anders is…' Fluisterde hij zachtjes in haar oor, en Jane rolde met haar ogen.

'Sirius! Kom mee, er is iets bij de school aan de hand!' Opeens stond Remus om de hoek, met een bloed serieus gezicht, en toen pas later merkte hij Jane op. Hij keek haar even vragend aan, en Jane wilde wat zeggen, maar Sirius was haar voor.

'Wat is er aan de hand?'

'Dooddoeners.' Na dat rende ze samen snel weg, en zat Jane daar nog maar alleen in het steegje.

'Fijn dat altijd iedereen je in de steek laat als je ze juist het hardste nodig hebt…' Zei Jane en schopte tegen een oude vuilnisbak aan, en stofte haar rokje af en liep de steeg uit. Ze liep het pad van Zweinsveld af, omdat ze echt geen zin had om nu nog te winkelen. Ze verzonk in haar gedachten, en merkte niet echt waar ze liep.

Met Sirius kon ze zo te zien goed praten, met Carlo niet meer, en Christina en Renji zouden haar toch niet begrijpen… Ze vond het ook fijn om eindelijk is een keer haar hart te luchten, zonder de paniek te voelen dat die gene het door zou vertellen of het niet zou begrijpen. Opeens was er een harde klap en viel ze achterover op de grond.

'Waarom?! Waarom, moet ik ook altijd tegen bomen aanlopen?!' Zei ze hard op, en keek boos naar de boom, maar dit bleek een andere boom de zijn.

'Shit…' Zei ze zacht, en rolde daarna snel aan de kant toen de beukenwilg opnieuw uithaalde. Ze krabbelde overeind en rende snel weg richting het bos, zodat de beukenwilg niet meer bij haar komt. Opeens botste ze met haar rug tegen iets op, of liever gezegd iemand.

'Wel, wel… wat hebben we hier… ahhh, jij bent dat meisje, wat eigenlijk echt de kracht had om het tegen ons op te nemen… pittig dametje moet ik zeggen.' Ze werd tegen de boom gedrukt en zag Fenrir Vaalhaar voor haar staan, met nog andere mannen achter zich.

'Vorige keer was het al leuk om met haar te spelen… deze keer misschien ook wel…' Hij pakte haar bij haar keel en smeet haar op de grond. Ze voelde haar lip bloeden en keek even om zich heen om te zien wie er allemaal waren.

Fenrir Vaalhaar, Bartolomeus Krenck Jr, Rabastan van Detta, Jeegers, en Zagrijn.

Ze probeerde achteruit te krabbelen, maar ze kreeg gelijk 4 toverstokken naar haar gericht.

'Waar ga je heen, popje? We willen lekker spelen…' Hij likte aan zijn puntige tanden, en Jane had het gevoel als of ze moest kotsen.

'En vanavond ben je van mij…' _Oh… geweldig, vanavond is het volle maan… Echt super! _Dacht Jane bij zichzelf, en probeerde nog meer achteruit te krabbelen, maar werd in haar nek gegrepen door Krenck. Ze schreeuwde maar het hielp niet echt want ze lachte alleen maar. Haar armen werden achter haar rug vast gegrepen door Jeegers en ze voelde zijn koude adem in haar nek, terwijl zijn lippen op en neer langs haar nek gingen.

'Ze is eerst van ons…' Zei Krenk en keek haar me een lustige blik aan. De tranen begonnen in Jane's ogen te springen en ze probeerde zich los te woelen, maar Jeegers was te sterk, en Krenck begon al zijn weg naar haar te maken, terwijl Vaalhaar zijn tanden begon te slijpen, en Rabastan en Zagrijn ook al met een lustige blik stonden te kijken.

'Kom op, speel nou mee! Dat vond je de vorige keer ook zo leuk!' Zei Krenck en begon met zijn hand onder haar shirt te gaan terwijl ze Jeegers achter haar hoorde lachen. Jeegers zoende haar opnieuw, en er was een scheur en haar shirtje was van haar lijf af getrokken. Ze stond daar nu alleen nog maar in haar Bh, en nu werd ze echt boos.

'Blijf van me af!' Schreeuwde ze, en zette zich af tegen Jeegers en gaf een flinke trap tegen Krenck zijn gezicht. Ze hoorde gekraak en toen hij opkeek was zijn neus gebroken. Krenck keek behoorlijk boos en pakte haar kin vast en keek haar even grijnzend aan.

'Flinke trap hoor… alleen niet sterk genoeg…' Fluisterde hij en zoende haar, ze schreeuwde, en probeerde los te komen maar het lukte niet echt. Op een gegeven moment hoorde ze het geluid waar ze op hoopte niet te horen. Krenck trok terug en zag dat Vaalhaar al aan het veranderen was.

'Ah… jammer popje. Leuk je gekend te hebben, sorry dat we het spelen niet af konden maken…' Hij gaf haar nog een flinke stomp in haar maag en rende daarna met de rest weg terwijl Jeegers nog in haar zei trapte. Jane probeerde op adem te komen, maar hoestte alleen maar terwijl ze vreselijke pijn voelde in haar zei. Na een paar seconden keek ze op, en zag ze hoe Vaalhaar zich omdraaide. Een gigantische weerwolf stond voor haar, en ze probeerde overeind te komen en op te krabbelen, maar hij sloeg haar alleen maar aan de kant. Haar hoofd raakte een boomstam en ze kon nog net haar ogen open houden, om te zien hoe een zwarte hond de weerwolf aanviel, en hierna was alles zwart.

-_-_-

'Hoe is het met haar?' Jane hoorde stemmen, haar lijf deed overal pijn, maar toch voelde ze iets warms bij haar hand.

'Ze is nog steeds niet wakker…' Weer een andere stem.

'En…de wond?'

'We weten het nog steeds niet zeker of het een beet of een krab is van Vaalhaar…' Er was een stilte, en Jane wilde wel zeggen dat ze wakker was, maar ze kon niks zeggen, haar keel brandde alleen en haar ogen wilde niet open gaan.

'Heeft ze nog koorts?'

'Nee, die is al gezakt. Maar denk je dat ze snel wakker zou worden?' Ze voelde een kleine kneep in haar hand en daarna een natte washand die op haar voorhoofd werd gelegd en een hand die de haren uit haar gezicht haalde.

Ze wilde dat haar ogen open gingen. Ze moest zichzelf er toe dwingen, het moest. Ze voelde hoe ze al wat meer gevoel in haar handen kreeg.

'Kom op, laten we gaan. Het is al avond…' Ze probeerde de stem te herkennen. Het was Renji.

'Ja, ga je mee Carlo?' Carlo? Was Carlo er? En die stem was van Christina… Ze kneep zo goed als ze kon in het warme wat haar ene hand vast hield, en ze hoorde iemand die naast haar zat naar adem happen.

'Z-ze kneep in mijn hand…' Dat was Carlo's stem… Hij hield haar hand vast. Hij was er toch voor haar…

'Wat, echt, laat mij eens?' Het warme ging weg, maar even later pakte een iets ruwere en grote hand haar vast.

'Jane, als je me hoort, knijp in mijn hand…' Dat was Sirius stem, dus dat moest zijn hand zijn. Ze kneep met al haar kracht erin, maar ze kon nog steeds niks anders bewegen.

'Kun je iets anders bewegen. 1 kneep voor ja, 2 knepen voor nee…' Hoorde ze Sirius opnieuw zeggen. Ze kneep iets slapper nou, 2 keer.

'Ze kan niks anders bewegen…' Hoorde ze hem zachtjes zeggen, er was een stilte, en ze kneep nog een keer zachtjes. Ze MOEST haar ogen open doen! Ze Moest het!

_Kom op Jane! Je kunt het!_ Zei ze tegen zichzelf, en probeerde al haar spieren aan te spannen. Ze voelde hoe haar ogen zich iets verder dichtknepen. Het was een begin…

Ze probeerde te knipperen. Ze zag een witte vlek met wat zwarte schimmen erop.

'Jane?' Hoorde ze Carlo vragen. Een schim links van haar boog zich over haar heen. Alles draaide en ze deed haar ogen weer dicht omdat het pijn begon te doen.

'Het doet…over-overal…pijn…' Was dat haar stem?! Klonk haar stem zo gebroken? Ze hoorde bijna iedereen om haar heen zuchtten. Ze voelde vooral pijn in haar zei, en het trok er ook behoorlijk. Ze deed haar ogen nog een keer open en nu kregen de schimmen gezichten. Carlo stond links van haar samen met Sirius die haar hand vast had. Aan het einde van haar bed stond Remus en aan de rechterkant stonden Renji en Christina.

'Het spijt me, maar nu ze wakker is, moeten we even met haar praten…' Jane keek Remus niet begrijpend aan, en Carlo, Christina en Renji gingen weg terwijl Remus aan de ene kant van haar ging zitten en Sirius aan de andere.

'Weet je nog wat er gisteravond was gebeurt?' Jane knikte ligt terwijl ze haar ogen neer sloeg.

'Er is iets wat je daarover moet weten…' Zei Sirius zacht en Remus keek even ernstig.

'Je hebt een wond in je zei, we weten alleen niet of het een beet of een krab van Vaalhaar is…' Jane keek langzaam op en keek ze een beetje ongelovig aan.

'Je bedoelt… dat ik nu een weerwolf zou kunnen zijn?' Remus en Sirius keken elkaar even aan en daarna knikte Remus naar Jane.

'We moeten wachten wat er met de wond gebeurt. Als het uit zichzelf heelt dan ben je geen weerwolf, blijft het open… dan vrees ik dat het een beet is geweest…' Zei Remus zachtjes. Ze voelde tranen opkomen in haar ogen, en ze voelde een kleine kneep in haar linker hand van Sirius die haar medelevend aankeek.

'Even dat je het weet, ik ben ook een weerwolf. Ik had het er ook heel moeilijk mee, ik was bang dat ik nooit vrienden zou krijgen, maar toen ik het eindelijk vertelde hielpen ze me juist. Dus je kunt altijd bij mij terecht als het echt zo is…' Ze keek even naar Remus die haar een warme glimlach gaf en daarna opstond. Hij gaf nog een laatste glimlach en liep daarna weg terwijl Sirius bij haar bleef zitten. Ze gaf hem een glimlach en begon toen weer wat positief te denken.

'Hoe hebben jullie me eigenlijk gevonden? Ik bedoel, er was alleen een hele grote zwarte hond, die had je moeten zien, hij was echt geweldig, hij heeft Vaalhaar helemaal tot moes geslagen…!' Zei Jane grinnikend, maar dat deed pijn in haar zei, dus ze hield er maar snel mee op. Sirius grijnsde ook even, en kreeg daarna een serieuze blik.

'Kun je een geheim bewaren?' Jane keek hem vragend aan maar knikte daarna toch.

'Ik was de hond…' Zei hij daarna zacht. Jane keek hem even ongelofelijk aan en trok haar wenkbrauwen op.

'Hoe bedoel je?'

'Ik ben een ongeregistreerde Faunaat. Daarom dat ik ook uit Azkaban ben ontsnapt.' Jane knikte na een tijdje en glimlachte dan.

'Ah, dus jij was ook de hond die me altijd volgde als ik er vandoor ging?' Hij knikte even en Jane grijnsde even.

'Wel, bedankt voor het redden dan…' Ze gaf hem snel een kusje op zijn wang, en Sirius kleurde ligt rood en zei daarna snel gedag en ging ervan door.

Jane lachte zachtjes, maar begon daarna weer aan de woorden te denken van Remus. Als ze een weerwolf zou zijn zou ze nooit kunnen trouwen, ze zou nooit kinderen kunnen krijgen, ze zou nooit een baan kunnen krijgen, haar hele toekomst zou kapot zijn…

Ze zou alleen net zoals Vaalhaar voor Voldemort kunnen gaan werken… maar dat zou ze nooit doen. Ze schrok op toen de deur opeens openging. Ze zag Carlo twijfelend in de deuropening staan. Ze glimlachte naar hem en hij liep naar haar toe.

Hij begon gelijk een heel verhaal over dat het hem speet, en Jane had hem gelijk vergeven. Het was verschrikkelijk geweest zonder hem, ook al kon hij soms ontzettend jaloers zijn.

'Je weet van… mijn wond?' Vroeg ze na een tijdje terwijl hij bij haar op bed lag. Hij knikte langzaam, en Jane sloeg haar ogen neer.

'Je weet, dat als ik een weerwolf blijk te zijn ik niet bij je kan blijven?' Carlo keek nu juist geschokt, en Jane keek even snel de andere kant op.

'Snap je het dan niet, als ik bij je blijf kunnen er verschrikkelijke dingen gebeuren…' Zei ze er nog zacht achteraan, maar het enige wat Carlo deed was haar kussen.

'Dat maakt me niks uit… wij blijven voor altijd bij elkaar…' Hij kuste haar nog een keer, terwijl Jane een raar gevoel in haar maag had, als of dat helemaal niet zo was, wat hij zo juist zei…

**Volgende keer meer ^^**


	17. The Fight

**Hey allemaal dit is de ene laatste hoofdstuk van dit verhaal! ****Please R&R**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Phantom of the opera © Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**The Fight**

De volgende dag liep Erik ijsberend door zijn kantoor denkend wat hij zou schrijven. Er stonden maar een paar woorden op het papier. Hij had zijn ontslagbrief al geschreven nu alleen nog een brief voor Christina. Hij hield niet genoeg voor haar om zijn dochter op te offeren en van de vrouw waar hij altijd van zou houden.

_Lieve Christina,_

_Het spijt me dat ik zonder wat zeg bij je weg ga. Maar Rose en Christine zijn te belangrijk voor me. Als je deze brief leest zou ik denk ik niet meer leven. Ik zeg je nu vaarwel. Ga me niet achterna ik wil niet dat jou wat overkomt. Het spijt me maar het is beter zo._

_Liefs. En vaarwel._

Hij legde de brief op zijn bureau met een roos erop. Hij pakte zijn spullen en verliet het kasteel. Hij wachtte rustig af tot dat de dooddoeners hem op zouden halen…

'Nee… ik wil nog even slapen…' Remus en Sirius rolde met hun ogen toen Jane haar kussen over haar hoofd heen trok, maar Zuster Pleister trok zich er niks van aan.

'Wakker worden Juffrouw Rowen, we hebben de uitslag van uw wond!' Schreeuwde ze zowat in Jane's oor. Jane zat gelijk op, kroop in een beetje ineen van de pijn in haar zei, maar keek daarna snel vragend naar Zuster Pleister.

'Ik weet niet hoe u het doet, maar u hebt altijd zoveel geluk. De wond is een krab, er zal een groot litteken overblijven, maar nu kan ik hem helen, dus dan kunt u morgen nog naar huis. Alleen zal u het bal wel moeten missen…' Ik grijnsde blij en Zuster Pleister gaf me ook een glimlach.

'Maakt toch niet uit, ik ben een vreselijke danser…' Ze hoorde weer die bekende lach, en toen ze naar de andere kant van de zaal keek, zag ze Sirius en Remus staan. Ze gaven haar een glimlach en ze knikte even, maar Zuster Pleister trok het gordijn dicht en Jane moest haar Pyjama uitdoen. Ze zat haar daar toen alleen nog in haar Bh en broek en Zuster Pleister haalde het verband er af. Jane kneep zo hard in de lakens dat haar hele knokkels wit werden. Ze hoorde wat helende spreuken en daar wat zalf wat erop werd gesmeerd en er kwam opnieuw verband om haar middel heen.

'Vanavond kan het eraf… misschien kunt u dan nog wel even kijken bij het bal, maar dansen mag absoluut niet…' Zei Zuster Pleister met een glimlach en Jane knikte blij. Ze dacht aan Carlo. Zou hij het erg vinden dat ze niet zou kunnen komen? Ze sloeg haar ogen neer en ging liggen en viel in een lichte slaap.

-_-_-

'Renji!' Denise liep op hem af en Renji bloosde ligt toen hij haar outfit zag. Haar haar was opgestoken en ze had een donker blauwe jurk aan. Ze gaf hem een knuffel en Renji die er in een pak bij stond lachte blij.

'Kom op, dan gaan we naar binnen…' Zei hij, en Denise knikte en hij pakte haar hand en leidde haar mee naar binnen. Toen hij opzei keek zag hij Carlo nog lopen in gewonen kleding. Hij gaf hem een kleine glimlach en Renji knikte terwijl Carlo de trappen op liep richting de ziekenzaal.

Even later waren hij en Denise toch aan het dansen. Deze avond kon echt niet kapot. Net toen hij dat dacht stond hij te zoenen met Denise aan de zijkant van de zaal…

-_-_-

De tranen liepen over Christina's wangen heen en drupte op de brief die ze in haar handen had. De roos had een wondje gemaakt in haar vinger, maar dat kon haar niks schelen. Alleen Erik maakte nu nog wat uit…

Ze duwde de deur van zijn kantoor open en rende naar buiten. Ze hoorde de geluiden van het bal, maar die stierven langzaam weg toen ze naar buiten rende. Ze keek verhit in het rond. Ze moest hem vinden, het MOEST gewoon! De brief en de roos liet ze uit haar handen vallen toen ze een paar schimmen het bos in zag gaan. Dat was hem…

Ze rende zo hard ze kon richting het bos, en toen ze daar aankwam kon ze niet geloven wat ze zag. Ze zag overal kopieën van Voldemort staan. Dit kon niet waar zijn…

Christina stond achter een boom en keek toe hoe 1 van de mannen zijn masker afdeed met zijn toverstok. Dat was die man! Die man in het boek! De man die alles van Erik had gestolen!

Dat was Raoul!

Christina haalde diep adem en zag hoe een vrouw en een klein meisje naar voren werden gehaald. Erik's handen werden geboeid maar zo te zien was hij behoorlijk boos. Hij keek naar de handen van Rose, maar geen 1 vinger was ervan af…

'Waarom doe je dit?!' Schreeuwde hij, maar Raoul lachte alleen.

'Snap je het nou nog steeds niet?' Raoul lachte spottend en Erik gromde boos.

'Dat meisje bij jou in de klas… Christina! Ze was je nieuwe liefje… en zij had zich in zich wat ik wil hebben… zodat straks alles aan mij ten onder gaat…' Hij lachte nog een keer en Erik bewoog niet meer.

'Natuurlijk zou ze je gaan volgen… waarschijnlijk is ze nu al onderweg, of is ze er zelfs al! Christina! Je mag tevoorschijn komen hoor! Dan laat ik Erik en de rest niks overkomen!' Raoul lachte nog een keer en Erik probeerde los te komen, maar het lukte niet.

'Ach ja… als ze er nog langer over doet… dan vrees ik dat jij eraan gaat…' Raoul keek weer naar Erik die nu doodstil stond.

Christina die nog steeds achter de boom stond begon weer te huilen en beet op haar lip. Ze zou het doen… ze zou haarzelf voor hem op offeren…

'Avada Kedavra!' Schreeuwde Raoul, maar raakte niet de gene die hij wilde raken…

-_-_-

'Jane…?' Jane keek op van haar curses: Hoe leer ik mijn kleding aan te doen, zonder ervoor te zorgen dat ik zowat crepeer van de pijn…

'Ja?' Vroeg ze en ze zag Carlo staan. Ze had zo juist, haar zwarte coltrui aan gekregen die tot haar knieën kwam, en was nu bezig met haar witte legging.

'Ga je nog even mee naar het bal?' Vroeg hij met een glimlach en pakte haar hand en trok haar overeind. Ze knikte en ze liepen samen de ziekenzaal uit terwijl hij haar ondersteunde.

Ze liepen de trap af en net toen ze de zaal in liepen barste alle ruiten kapot. Iedereen gilde, en er kwamen zwarte rook pluimen de hal binnen. Mensen verdrongen elkaar en Jane werd aan de kant geduwd waardoor ze op de grond viel.

'Ah… popje! Misschien kunnen we het spelen toch nog af maken!' Krenck liep naar haar toe, en Jane wilde wel opstaan maar haar zei deed te pijn. Ze keek angstig toe hoe hij zijn toverstok richtte, maar Carlo ging voor haar staan.

Er was een groene lichtflits en Carlo viel op de grond… Alles was weg. Alles was stil. Niks bereikte haar meer. Het ligt was uit en het geluid was weg gestorven. Het gevecht was stil gezet en niemand was er meer. Alleen zij en Carlo, die dood op de grond lag…

'Carlo…?' Vroeg ze zachtjes terwijl ze naar hem toe kroop. Mensen gilde, de Orde kwam binnen rennen en begon te vechten.

'Carlo?' Vroeg ze nog een keer en schudde aan zijn schouders.

'Nee… Carlo!' Schreeuwde ze nu, en ze wilde hem omdraaien, maar een spreuk raakte haar. Ze voelde hoe haar wang bloedde, maar het kon haar niks schelen. Ze wilde opnieuw naar hem toe kruipen, maar ze voelde hoe iemand haar armen vast pakte haar overeind hees en haar naar buiten sleepte.

Ze schreeuwde, gilde, sloeg en trapte wat ze kon, maar ze werd niet los gelaten. Het kon haar niet schelen wie het was, ze draaide zich om en huilde zoals ze nog nooit had gedaan.

Hij was weg… niemand was er meer voor haar. Niemand die om haar gaf. Iedereen was dood…

-_-_-

Erik stond daar met lege ogen. Christine en Rose zeiden niks meer en Raoul zakte op zijn knieën, terwijl Christina levenloos op de grond lag.

'Nee!' Schreeuwde Raoul en Erik keek hem vol afschuw aan.

'Ik heb vermoord wat ik nodig had!' Schreeuwde Raoul opnieuw, en Erik kreeg zich zo ver los dat hij Raoul een trap in zijn gezicht kon geven. Hij was woedend. Hij wrong zich uit de mannen zijn handen trok zijn toverstok uit zijn achterzak en sneed zijn boeien door. Daarna vervloekte hij zoveel mogelijk mensen, en Christine en Rose doken. Ze kropen weg en verborgen zich achter een boom.

Na een tijdje stonden alleen nog maar Erik en Raoul tegen over elkaar, terwijl Erik een snee op zijn borst had, en Raoul een gebroken neus had.

'Je zal hier voor boeten…' Zei Erik en Raoul zette een paar stappen achteruit.

'Maar Erik. Beste vriend… wat was zij nou helemaal?' Probeerde Raoul, maar Erik richtte zijn toverstok al.

'Jij maakte die kopieën… zeg het!'

'Ja! Dat heb ik gedaan, maar vergeet nooit, dat jij net zo vreselijk bent als mij… monster!' Daarna lag Raoul op de grond bewusteloos. Hierna rende hij naar Christina toe en voelde haar pols.

Niks… Ze was weg…

Voor het eerst in jaren huilde hij opnieuw. Hij tilde haar op en liep naar Christine die ook tranen in haar ogen had. Rose knuffelde zijn been en Christine gaf hem een zoen terwijl de tranen nog steeds van zijn wangen af rolde en Christina levenloos in zijn armen hing.

Ze begonnen naar de bos rand te lopen en even later waren ze op open terein en zagen ze al mensen naar hun toe rennen. Hij zag Tops met de brief in haar handen en de roos terwijl er tranen van haar wangen af rolde. Ze kwamen allemaal snel bij hun en probeerde hem gerust te stellen, maar Erik kon niks doen dan alleen maar huilen…

-_-_- _**Jane's Pov. **_-_-_-

Ik voelde me leeg, gebroken, kapot. Niks was er meer. Alles was weg, leeg, verlaten. Ik voelde hoe twee paar armen om mij heen gingen en me stevig tegen die gene aandrukte. Ik huilde zo hard dat ik niks meer kon zien. Niet dat ik iets wilde zien.

Ik was zelf ook dood, maar dan op een andere manier. Iedereen waarom ik gaf… was weg.

'Shhh…' Het was een mannelijke stem, maar ik was niet genoeg op de wereld om te weten dat het die van Sirius was. Er ging een hand door mijn haren heen en daarna op en neer over mijn rug, terwijl ik aan die gene vast klampte.

'Sirius!' Hij trok iets terug en ik dwong mezelf om op te houden met huilen. Ik kon Remus een beetje vaag zien. Hij zag zelf behoorlijk bleek en al helemaal toen hij mij zag.

'We hebben Pippeling…' Zij hij iets zachter en ik stapte weg bij Sirius en liep weg. Ik hoorde van alles om me heen. Er vielen namen van doden, mensen die me riepen, maar het kon me niks schelen. Ik was al zo gebroken, maar toen zag ik haar.

Christina. Ze lag bij de rest van de doden… zij was er ook niet meer.

Ik begon te rennen ik wist niet waar heen, uiteindelijk kwam ik bij het meer. Het begon te regenen en de golven werden hoger en hoger. Het water leek verwoestend net wat ik nodig had. Ik wilde springen, maar iemand pakte me vast en trok me terug.

'Jane, nee! Je kunt niet, je mag niet!' Ik keek op en zag Sirius daar staan, net zo doorweekt door de regen als ik. Ik zakte door mijn knieën en bleef daar zitten met hem naast me, terwijl ik alles probeerde te vergeten. Als of het allemaal maar een slechte droom was.

Als of het allemaal niet waar was…

-_-_-

Ik schoot overeind terwijl het zweet van mijn voorhoofd afliep. De ziekenzaal was vol, maar alles was stil. Ik was de enige die wakker was. Ik hoopte dat het een droom was geweest maar dat was het niet…

Ik pakte mijn broek trok die aan en deed er snel een zwart shirtje boven. Slapen had toch geen zin meer, elke keer had ik weer dezelfde nachtmerrie…

Er was niks meer voor mij, maar toch was ik blij dat Sirius me tegen had gehouden. Ik wist niet waarom, het leek toen als of er niks moois, geweldigs of leuks kon bestaan. Als of er alleen maar pijn en droefenis was.

Ik liep de ziekenzaal uit, en ging naar mijn leerlingenkamer toe. De gene die niet gewond waren lagen daar, ik liep naar mijn slaapzaal, maar niemand anders was er. 2 van de meisjes die hier ook sliepen waren dood en de andere was zwaar gewond…

Ik ging in het raam venster zitten en keek naar de regen die tegen de ramen aan kletterde, ik voelde hoe de tranen opnieuw over mijn wangen heen begonnen te rollen en ik omhelsde mezelf.

'Je zou hier niet moeten zijn…' Ik schrok op en draaide me om en zag Sirius in de deur opening staan. Ik draaide me weer om naar de regen en legde mijn hoofd tegen het koude raam aan en sloot mijn eigen ogen.

'Als het donker is… komt alles weer terug…' Begon ik, en ik hoorde hoe hij tegenover mij ging zitten.

'Ik weet wat je bedoelt…' Zei hij stil en begon ook naar buiten te kijken. Het was een tijd stil en we zeiden even niks.

'Ik hoorde dat je weer een vrij man bent…' Zei ik zachtjes, en Sirius lachte zacht.

'Ja… Pippeling en de rest zit in Azkaban…' Ik knikte en deed mijn ogen open en keek hem aan. Hij keek ook op en gaf me een klein glimlach. Ik wist niet waarom maar ik stond op en ging bij hem zitten en sloot mijn ogen opnieuw.

Nu was er duisternis maar warmte om me heen. Ik glimlachte schamper en liet de tranen geluidloos over mijn wangen heen stromen terwijl ik naar de regen luisterde en naar Sirius zijn rustige ademhaling.

'Je moet morgen naar huis…' Begon hij op een gegeven moment en ik lachte schamper.

'Welk huis…' Hij keek me even verward aan en ik zuchtte en keek weer naar buiten.

'Mijn moeder is 3 jaar geleden dood gegaan, en mijn stiefvader heeft me toen ik 17 was uit huis geschopt… ik heb nergens om heen te gaan…' Zei ik stil, en voelde hoe Sirius opeens behoorlijk stil zat. Ik lachte even schamper en gaf hem een kleine glimlach terwijl hij wat leeg voor zich uitkeek.

'Je…mag wel met mij…mee?' Zei hij na een lange stilte zacht, en ik deed mijn ogen weer open en haalde mijn hoofd van het glas.

'Dat hoeft echt niet hoor…' Begon ik, maar hij gaf me een kleine grijns en hield zijn handen op.

'Tijdelijk natuurlijk,' Lachte hij en ik lachte ook. ' Totdat je een baan hebt en een eigen flat of huis kunt betalen…' Hij gaf me een knipoog en ik lachte weer. Ik wilde weer terug kijken naar de regen, maar die was weg, in plaats daarvan kwam de zon met zijn glorieuze kleuren op…

-_-_- _**General Pov. **_-_-_-

De volgende ochtend waren alle overlevende en niet zwaargewonden in de grootte zaal. Er werd een herdenkdienst gehouden. Renji en Denise waren er naast Renji's ouders. Jane en Sirius zaten daar weer naast. En aan de andere kant van de grote zaal zaten Erik met Christine en op zijn schoot Rose. Er waren veel leden van de Orde waaronder Tops, Remus en Romeo Wolkenveld. Perkamentus stond op en praatte over iedereen die gestorven was een woord. Toen hij bij Carlo aankwam vroeg hij of Jane naar voren wou komen. Jane schuifelde naar voren. Perkamentus vroeg aan haar of ze wat over Carlo wou zeggen. Jane knikte. De tranen begonnen in haar ogen op te komen. Ze kon zoveel over hem vertellen. "Carlo was…" begon ze. Ze vond dit moeilijk. "Carlo was meer dan een goede vriend. Hij was trouw en…" ze liet een snik. "En hij was zorgzaam. Carlo was te jong om te sterven. Hij was dapper en ik ben hem dankbaar. Als hij er niet was geweest dan…" ze stopte even en keek de zaal in. "Dan was de wereld minder mooi geweest. Nu is de wereld somber alsof er iets mist. Ik wil nog voor de laatste keer zeggen; dat ik van hem hou" ze liep terug naar haar plaats en kreeg een omarming van Sirius. Renji werd naar voren geroepen om wat over Christina te zeggen. Zo ging Perkamentus iedereen af. Op het laatst mocht iedereen een roos op de grafkisten leggen die op het podium lagen van de grote zaal. Iedereen werd op Zweinstein begraven. Iedereen kreeg een speciale plek. Christina werd bij het meer begraven en kreeg daar haar grafsteen. Carlo werd iets verderop begraven met ook een grafsteen. De rest werd of bij de bosrand of ergens anders begraven. Jane ging vaak bij het graf van Carlo langs ook nog even vlak voordat ze de trein in moest. Op het perron zou ze meegaan met Sirius, dus ze wilde goed afscheid van hem nemen.

Renji was vaak te vinden bij het graf van zijn zusje. Erik legde daar zijn laatste roos neer, en ging met Christine en Rose mee.

Jane zat de hele reis alleen in de coupé, want Renji zat bij zijn ouders, en de Orde zat in een andere coupé wat te bespreken. Jane sloot haar ogen en legde haar hoofd tegen het raam.

'_Jane_?' Ze schrok zich half dood… dat klonk precies als de stem van Carlo… Ze draaide haar hoofd, maar zat niemand. De gordijnen voor de ramen van de deur waren nog steeds dicht en buiten begon het te schemeren. Ze trok haar knieën op en omhelsde die terwijl de tranen weer over haar wangen begonnen te rollen.

'_Jane…Word gelukkig…'_ Weer die verdomde stem. Ze spande haar kaak aan en deed haar ogen opnieuw dicht. Waarom moest hij ook nog nu er zijn. Ze wilde alles achter haar laten, het vergeten… maar het lukte niet. Al die plaatjes van die doden mensen bleven door haar hoofd heen gaan. De terug gerolde ogen, de witte pupillen, die angstaanjagende blikken, ze bleven terug komen…

Normale mensen zouden dan het licht op zoeken, maar Jane had het donker nodig. Dan was alles stil en alles rustig en kon ze goed nadenken.

'_Word gelukkig…_' Zei de stem opnieuw, en Jane deed haar ogen open, maar zag opnieuw niemand. Ze voelde hoe de trein vaart minderde en ze veegde haar tranen weg en stond op en pakte haar tas. Ze zou gelukkig worden… ze zou het voor hem doen…

Toen ze haar hutkoffer ook had, liep ze op het perron waar Sirius al op haar stond te wachten met een grijns. Ze werd gelukkig…

**Nog één hoofdstuk ^^ R&R**

**Greetz**


	18. 10 years later

**Laatste Hoofdstuk R&R**

**Bleach © Tite Kubo**

**Harry Potter © J.K. Rowling**

**Phantom of the Opera © Andrew Lloyd Webber**

**10 Jaar Later**

-_-_-_**10 Jaar later, Jane's Pov.**_-_-_-

Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en voelde hoe de wind door mijn haren wapperde. Mijn witte jurk danste om mijn benen heen, ik voelde hoe het lint in mijn haren speelde met de wind. Ik zuchtte en deed mijn ogen open en zag hoe ik voor de grote prachtige zee stond. De zon scheen fel en de golven bruiste, de roos in mijn handen prikte ligt maar het maakte niet uit.

'Ik ben gelukkig… Ik hoop dat jij dat ook bent…' Begon ik, ik wist niet goed wat ik moest zeggen.

'Ik hoop ook dat je me vergeeft dat ik nu bij iemand anders ben, maar ik kon niet anders. Ik heb denk ik altijd al een beetje van hem gehouden, en nu doe ik dat helemaal… Maar ik vergeet jou niet Carlo…' Ik voelde hoe een traan van mijn wang af rolde en ik legde de roos in het water. Die werd gelijk meegenomen door de golven, en ik ging in het zand zitten en trok mijn knieën op en deed mijn arm eromheen terwijl ik met de andere een takje pakte en begon te tekenen in het zand. Ik voelde de zee die mijn tenen raakte en de schelpjes die eroverheen spoelde.

Ik deed mijn ogen dicht en kreeg een klein glimlach op mijn gezicht. Toen ik mijn ogen weer open deed draaide ik me om en zag ik Carlo staan, ik glimlachte en hij vervaagde weer, en in plaats van hem kwam mijn man er te staan.

Mijn zoontje stond aan zijn linkerkant en hij had een hand op zijn schouder van zijn vader. Ik stond op en mijn zoontje rende naar me toe, ik pakte hem op en draaide hem in het rond terwijl ik hem knuffelde.

'Carlo? Is papa er ook?' Vroeg ik aan het kleine jochie van vier die glimlachend met een klein vingertje naar de man verderop wees. Ik lachte blij en gaf een kusje op zijn zwarte haren terwijl zijn grijs blauwe ogen fonkelde. Hij sprong uit mijn armen en rende naar zijn vader en knuffelde zijn been terwijl ik lachend achter hem aanliep. Ik wist niet waarom maar ik gaf hem een lange en passionele kus, terwijl zijn armen om mij heen gingen en Carlo met de schelpjes ging spelen.

'Ik heb je gemist…' Zei hij grijnzend terwijl mijn hoofd op zijn schouders lag.

'Ik jou ook Sirius…' Zei ik zacht terug en tekende patronen met mijn vinger op zijn borst terwijl hij mij lachend aankeek.

'Het is vandaag 10 jaar… geleden, toch?' Vroeg hij twijfelend en ik knikte terwijl er een traan over mijn wang op zijn borst kwam. Ik voelde hoe zijn armen om mij heen gingen en ik glimlachte bij de gedachte dat hij veel te goed voor mij was.

'Maar ik ben gelukkiger dan ooit…' Zei ik stil en hij lachte terwijl hij mij opnieuw kuste. Ik voelde hoe de wind opnieuw met mijn haren speelde en hoe ze iets van me verloste, ik deed mijn ogen weer open na de zoen en streek grijnzend Sirius zijn half lange krullende haren uit zijn grijze ogen waar ik altijd in verdronk.

'Ik ook…' Zei hij uiteindelijk, en Carlo kwam weer aanrennen en Sirius pakte hem lachend op, terwijl we naar het grote witte huis achter ons liepen. Terwijl Carlo blij riep dat Oom Remus en Tante Tops zouden komen…

-_-_-_**10 Jaar later bij Renji. Denise's Pov**_-_-_-

Het was al gewoon tien jaar geleden dat ik Renji ontmoette. Tien jaar geleden dat Zweinstein was aangevallen. En tien jaar geleden dat Renji zijn zusje kwijt was geraakt.

Onze levens waren veranderd. Ik heb niet veel van die strijd 10 jaar geleden meegemaakt. Renji was altijd sterk geweest en heeft zijn verdriet nooit laten blijken. We zijn nu 10 jaar verder en elke keer groeien we weer wat sterker. We hebben al 8 jaar een goed huwelijk. En twee prachtige kinderen. Ik zie altijd Renji's blik vrolijk worden als zijn kinderen hem om aan dacht vragen. Ik schilderen en tekenende onze jongste dochter die naar haar tante Christina was vernoemt (ze heet Christi), schilderen en tekende maar al te graag. Ze hield ook veel van zingen. Onze andere dochter de oudste is vernoemt naar de man waar Christina het meest van hield. Ze heeft Erika. Misschien is het onlogisch misschien niet. Maar Renji had hier de meeste vrede mee. Jane die getrouwd was met Srius kwam soms op bezoek voor Renji. Ze zag er in tijden niet zo gelukkig uit, maar de sfeer verkoelde altijd als we het over Christina hadden. Ik was zo in me gedachten verwikkeld dat ik niet wist dat Renji voorzichten zijn armen om mij heen sloot. "Waar zitten je gedachten toch?" vroeg hij altijd. Ik gaf geen antwoord, hij wist dat wel. Het was in me blik af te lezen. Hij kuste me en zei dat ik me nergens zorgen om moest maken. Het was 10 jaar geleden dat me wereld open ging. Het was 10 jaar geleden dat die van Renji instortte. Het was 10 jaar geleden dat we zijn wereld samen weer opbouwde. De littekens uit het verleden vervaagde, het genas en misschien nu wel voor goed…

**-_-_-_- **_**10 Jaar later bij Erik. Erik's Pov-_-_-**_

Ik weet nog goed dat ik dacht nooit meer van iemand te houden. Ik weet nog goed dat het leek alsof er nooit licht in me leven zou komen. Christina, het spijt me ik kon nooit zoveel van je houden als ik dat bij Christine deed. Je hebt mijn wonden genezen die voor altijd leken te bloedden. Maar Christine maakte de wonden mooi en onzichtbaar terwijl Christina hem alleen maar genas. Christina je betekende heel veel voor me en ik vond het verschrikkelijk toen je stierf. Maar toch ben ik daar blij om. Je hebt mijn ogen geopend dat er mensen van me kunnen houden. Dat er mensen zijn die zijn leven voor me willen opofferen. Maar ik hield niet zo veel van je als je misschien gedacht hebt. Ik mis je nog steeds je warmte en alles aan je. Maar het was beter dat dit gebeurde. Jij bent nu tussen de engelen waar je tussen hoort. Christina nog steeds voel ik wat voor je. Maar het is niet de liefde die je verdient. Christina laat me gaan. Ik ben gelukkig nu. Ik heb een vrouw en een dochter. Een prachtige dochter. Weet je ik heb zelfs twee dochters eentje is nog één. Maar Christina laat me gaan. Laat me asjeblieft gaan…

Het leek wel of ik Christina voelde bij mijn gedachtes. Christina leek niet verrast of boos. Maar juist blij. Ik voelde blijheid. Het is gewoon niet uit te leggen. Langzaam voelde ik hoe een kleine hand me vinger greep. Ik keek omlaag en zag me jongste dochter die me vinger vast hield. Ik had in dit huis nooit me masker op. Mijn dochters waren niet bang voor mij. Mijn jongste dochter Christina was het mooiste schepsel wat er op aarde rond liep. Ze kon prachtig zingen. Alsof je een engel hoorde. Soms geloofde ik dat dit de echte Christina was. De Christina van wie ik heb gehouden. Rose was zelfstandiger geworden. Ze was trots en niemand kon haar wat aan doen. Christine me prachtige vrouw kon niet geloven dat ze ooit van Raoul was gaan houden. Nu Voldemort en de kopieën voorgoed wegwaren twijfelde ik geen moment meer aan mijn leven. Ik was na al die tijd nu gelukkig. Ze hebben het vervolg op mijn levensverhaal geschreven. Nou eigenlijk heb ik die geschreven. De echte waarheid. Geen leugens meer. De wereld zou dit verhaal horen. Van het meisje dat achter het masker durfde te kijken…

**Dat was het verhaal^^ hopelijk vonden jullie het wat**

**Please R& R**

**En Greetz Bedankt voor het lezen!**


End file.
